Sing Me A Dream
by Diana Kay Warry
Summary: When Mysteri Evans is six, she starts having dreams about a masked boy, only two years older than her, named Erik. She grows up with him as she dreams throughout the years, until she learns who he really is when she is 21. This is their story.
1. A Note to the Reader

To my Readers,

I'm back. :)

Hi everyone, it's me, Diana. I know, some of you are thinking, "Well, now you show up. What's taken you so long? Where have you been? Why have you not been posting any stories, and what is up with you and this Labyrinth project?"

Well, what's taken me so long, is yes, I am doing two fanfic stories right now. I'm cowriting a Labyrinth story with my friend, Coffeelaced, called "Bantering with the Goblin King" and I was working on getting a head start with this fan fic. "Bantering with the Goblin King" is still in the works, but the good news is, I'm writing this new Phantom fic for all of my Phantom fans!

Now, this story is going to be a bit different than my last Phantom fic. This tale is about a young girl named Mysteri Evans, who has these reoccuring dreams once or twice every year, involving a masked man. Before you say, "Oh my gosh, it's Erik!" well... here's the difference. Erik is only two years older than her, and she's five. And this story takes place during present day. And did I mention that Erik and her communicate for sixteen years, but in that time, never meet each other in the flesh? Oh yeah, and in the beginning, this isn't a romance.

Yes... there are a lot of different things going on in this fic... it's a lot of mystery, really. In this novel you figure out things as Mysteri figures them out, and you kinda get to see Erik and her grow up together, which is super cute.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Since you guys wanted me to write another Phantom fic so bad, THIS IS FOR YOU! :D Again, thank you for being so supportive. I love you all to bits, and I hope you like this story.

So here it is, "Sing me a Dream".

~Diana

PS- I think with the Phantom character, I'm going more for the Andrew Loydd Webber-esque one, but we will still have Gaston Leroux's history, and the full face mask.


	2. Chapter One

Sing Me a Dream

By: Diana Kay Warry

Prologue

To begin, I just want to say that I'm not anyone special. I don't have any supernatural 'powers' or intuition, and before you make the joke, no, I don't see dead people. What I'm about to describe to you was just something that was given to me as a gift from God, by fate, by destiny, whatever you believe in. But other than my musical ability, there is nothing really super talented about me.

When I was younger, I had a guardian. He first came to me in my dreams, when I was only five years old, and after that I would only see him once or twice a year. He became my rock, my best friend, and then… something more. He literally, was my soul mate.

He was only a few years older than me, and we would age at the same pace. For instance, when I saw him at the age of eight, he would be ten, and when I dreamt of him when I was ten, he would be twelve and so on and so forth. He was there whenever I needed him. Whenever I needed anyone to talk to, really. He was also my biggest supporter. I would not be the opera star I am now if it wasn't for him.

I am Mysteri Evans. Yes, the opera diva, actress, and playwright. But before the fame I was a young woman, a kid, trying to figure out what she wanted in life. I wanted to know if singing was really what I wanted to do, or if it was just a fool's wish. Was I really that good? Or was I just another wannabe trying to make it in a world where she didn't belong?

My masked dream man helped me with that. He helped me with everything in my life. That is why, even though this happened to me seven years ago, I have finally decided to tell our story.

This is for you, Erik. My dreamer, my soul mate. This is for you, even though we could not make it together. We had everything we needed from each other, we could have made it.

If only 120 years did not separate us.

Be prepared, dear reader. Everything you ever thought about love and the spiritual world is going to be challenged. So move over "Twilight". This tale isn't one month in the making, but sixteen years. This is the story of Erik and I. Erik, my ghost, my mentor, and the first man I ever loved greatly.

**Part One**

Chapter One:

First Encounter: Age Five

Mysteri Evans curled up in her bed on the top floor, trying to drown out the sound of her parents' fighting downstairs. They were at it again, for the third time that week. The young girl knew that it would be a long night for her. They usually didn't stop yelling at each other until past midnight, and Mysteri would be awake along with them. Tomorrow's kindergarten nap would be very much appreciated, she thought.

She looked around the walls of her pink room, and up at the ceiling, covered with stick on glow in the dark stars. She wanted them to be real stars, so she could wish for her parents to stop fighting. She had no window, so picking out a sparkling jewel in the sky to pray on was out of the question. So she pretended the bits of plastic were stars, and wished anyway.

The fighting had just started this year. Her parents never fought in front of her, but hearing it was enough. She could never make out the words they said; yet the yelling carried through the kitchen and up to her room. She groaned and pulled the pillow over her ears. That was when she heard very softly, "Sleep Mysteri."

She pushed the pillow back and sat up. The blankets fell off her, and revealed her white nightgown. She felt a chilly wind pass through the fabric, and she wrapped the covers around her again.

"Who's here?" She asked.

Surprisingly, she wasn't scared. The voice was kind and gentle, almost like an angel's. It belonged to a boy, and even though people in her class told her boys had cooties, perhaps angel boys didn't.

"Sleep Mysteri." The boy said again.

"Where are you though?" She questioned, "Why can't I see you?"

"Sleep, and you will."

At that moment she promptly felt a heavy tiredness sweeping over her, and she fell back against the pillows, fading into darkness.

But her vision didn't stay that way for long. Moments later she opened her eyes, and saw above her head a blue clear sky. She was lying on her back, against a bed of lush grass with flowers. A large oak tree was above her, giving her shade. The air smelled of sweet things, like tulips and roses, and she heard birds chirping about her. And then, she heard the voice.

"Well, aren't you going to get up?"

She quickly sat up, and turned toward the voice's direction. To her surprise, she didn't see an angel. Instead she saw a young boy, about her age. He was only a few inches taller than her, and he looked (as her parents would've said) old-fashioned. He wore dark brown pants with a tucked in white shirt, and tan suspenders. His shoes were also brown, and laced up, but they were more like worn out dress shoes than tennis shoes. He had black hair, combed to a part on the side, and he pale. But she couldn't see the features of his face… for they were obstructed by a white, full-face mask. The only part of his face that showed was a bit of jaw line and thin lips.

"Who are you?" Mysteri asked, standing up. She looked down to see she was in a plain, green dress that came to her knees, and brown laced up boots. Her black curls were pinned back behind her ears, and then trailed down into pigtails down her back.

"My name is Erik." He answered, "And you're Mysteri."  
>"How do you know my name?" She said, taking a step back. "We've never met."<br>"I know. But we're meant to be friends."  
>She looked him up and down, and put a finger to her lips. Something inside of her said this was true. She didn't know why she felt that way, but she did, and she simply knew that they were meant to be together. How sweet it is, a child's intuition.<p>

"I suppose you're right." She agreed, "But why do you wear a mask?"

"Because this is a dream, and if I took it off, it would become a nightmare." He explained, walking over to her. "You must not take my mask off, ever. Not until the time is right."  
>"How will I know when that is?"<br>"You'll know." Erik said, picking a blue wildflower that grew next to her foot, "Don't you trust me?" He continued, holding the flower out to her, like a peace offering.

She nodded, and took it from him. "Yes, I do." She stated.

He smiled, showing a mouth of healthy, white teeth. "Good." He said, taking the flower from her, and tucking it behind her ear. "Because I want us to trust each other, and be friends. It has been a long time since I've had a friend."

"I have some friends at school. Maybe I can introduce you to them sometime."  
>He laughed. "That would be nice, but I don't think we can do that. These are your dreams. They can't come into your dreams."<br>"No," She said, shaking her head, "I guess not."

"You guess right. Now, come on, I'll show you around."

"Okay." He gently took her hand, and they walked together through out the valley. The area was an unending plane of grass, wildflowers, and the occasional tree. And while it was somewhat warm, a cool breeze blew, keeping them comfortable. "Do you want to see where I live?" Erik asked.

"Sure!" Mysteri said.

"Look up ahead, you can see my house."  
>She turned her head to where he was pointing, and let out a cry of delight. It was a cute little log cabin, with a large lake next to it. With it's two circle windows and yellow door, it made her think of a fairytale dwelling. Perhaps Snow White could have lived there with the seven dwarves?<p>

Minutes later they were in front of the cabin, and Erik pull the door open and held if for her. "After you, miss." He said.

"Thank you." She giggled, stepping inside.

As he closed the door, she stood there near the entryway, gazing at her surroundings. The cabin was only composed of one large room, which seemed to hold everything he needed. On the left hand wall there was a fireplace, with two high shelves of books on both sides of it. On the opposite wall from there was a large bed with a thick quilt. Against the two spare walls was a roll top desk with a chair, and across from that, a piano.

"Where do your mom and dad stay?" Mysteri asked, moving slowly toward the piano.

"I don't have a dad." Erik confessed, "But I do have a mom. She comes through out the day, and brings me my meals, books, and anything else I need."  
>"Do you never leave here?"<br>"No, I don't. I stay here, in the country side."

"Why?"

He smiled sadly. "Let's not ask anymore questions about me. How about you? Do you have a mom and dad?"

She nodded. "I do, but they fight all the time now."

"I'm sorry." Erik sighed, and he motioned toward the bed. "Have a seat. We can talk easier that way."

She plopped herself down on the edge of the bed, and he pulled up the desk chair, quickly doing the same.

"Mysteri, do you know your special?" He asked suddenly.

"We're all special." She said, "At least, that's what my teacher, Mrs. Flowers, said."

"I suppose that could be true. But some people are more special than others, and in different ways. You're one of those people."

Mysteri shook her head. "No I'm not."

"Are too. What do you like to do? What's your favorite thing to do during and outside of school?"

The answer was simple to Mysteri. "I love music, and I like to sing. Momma's teaching me how to play piano a little, though I'm not that good, and we sing in school all the time."

"Well, you're just beginning. Don't worry about being too good now. But singing… will you sing for me now?"

She looked down at the ground. "I've only sung during group time at school."

"Well, don't be nervous. It's only me. Just… try it. Sing something you know well."  
>Mysteri looked at him, and nodded. While the thought of performing for someone scared her, she felt thrilled by it at the same time, and excited to see what he would think. So she took a deep breath, thought of the first note to her song, and tried to copy it.<p>

"_Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, barely even friends, then somebody bends, unexpectedly. Just a little change, small to say the least, both a little scared, neither one prepared…_"

To her surprise, Erik sang the last words with her. They notes were different, but still, they meshed and sounded good:  
><em>"Beauty and the beast.<em>"

She looked at him, and smiled. "What did you do? It sounded really pretty!"

"You sound pretty too." He said, "I did something called harmonizing. You were singing the main part of the song, and I came in and added something extra that goes along with it. You'll understand it when you're older."

"But," she began, "I think I understand it now. Sometimes, the kids in my class sing the wrong notes, and it doesn't sound good. But you sang different notes, and it was pretty. So… harmonizing is like adding chocolate syrup to ice cream. The ice cream is all ready good, but the harmonizing makes it even better. When the kids at my school sing the wrong notes, it's like they're adding spinach to it, not chocolate."

She jumped a bit when Erik laughed and clapped his hands at her response. She turned away, hurt that he would react to her like that, and tease her. But what he said next was even more shocking.

"That is the best way I have ever heard it said!" He exclaimed delightfully, "Oh Mysteri, you said it better than most adults do!"

She shifted her gaze toward him again. Pride rose in her chest. "Really?"

"Yes, really! I would never lie to you. Ever. Let's actually promise right now, that we won't lie to each other." He suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea. Lying is a bad thing. So Erik, I pinkie promise never to lie to you." She held out her pinkie, waiting to see his in return.

But he only looked at her blankly. "What's a pinkie promise?" He asked.

She gasped. "You don't know what a pinkie promise is! My goodness, it's only the most unbreakable promise ever! Once you pinkie promise, you can't back out!"  
>"All right, don't yell! Show me how to pinkie promise."<p>

"Okay, okay. You hold out your pinkie finger, like this…" She clenched her other fingers in a tight fist, while keeping the littlest one out, "And then, the other person does the same, and they put their pinkies together," she showed them how they linked with her opposite hand, "and then, they promise!"

"That looks simple enough." He observed, holding out his pinkie the way she showed him. "Now, you go first again, and show me."  
>"All right, Erik, I pinkie promise to never lie to you." She proclaimed.<p>

"And Mysteri, I promise to never lie to you." He echoed. They locked their pinkies together, and then moved like they were shaking hands.

"We can never lie to each other." She said as they backed away, "Never."

"Good. Then I must tell you the truth now." Erik began sadly.  
>"What?"<br>"You're going to wake up soon, from this dream."  
>"Oh! I don't want to wake up!"<br>"I know, but your mom will get you up so you can go to school."  
>"No, Erik, I want to stay and sing with you!"<p>

He smiled. "Why don't I play some piano for you, then, before you go? Will that hold you over until we see each other again?"

She thought for a moment, and then answered him. "It might."

"Well, let's see."  
>He stood, and picked up the chair, carrying it over to his piano. He set it down in front of the instrument, and then, he placed his hands on the smooth keys, and began playing.<p>

Mysteri recognized the piece from something she had heard at church and at home… except Erik was playing it better than anyone she knew who learned piano (this was her mom and organ lady from church included).

She leaned back on the bed, and could almost hear the instrument sing the words: _Joyful, joyful we adore thee, God of glory, Lord of love…_

"It's so pretty." She said, "It makes me tired Erik."  
>"Then sleep." He urged softly.<p>

"But you'll be gone when I wake."  
>"You'll see me again, Mysteri. We'll always be together. I pinkie promise."<br>She smiled at his vow, and finally closed her eyes. The last thing she heard before falling into darkness was his playing, and she almost started humming along with him.

The next morning she woke up to her Mom gently shaking her awake. Memories of the dream quickly came back to Mysteri, and as she was getting dressed that morning she hoped that Erik would keep his promise, and that when she laid down that day for naptime, she would see him.

But that wasn't what would happen, and it was quite a while before they saw each other again.

Songs used in this chapter: _Beauty and the Beast_ compliments of Disney and _Ode to Joy _by Beethoven


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

Second Encounter: Age Five and Three Quarters

Mysteri prayed, for the next eight months, for Erik to visit her again in her dreams. In church she prayed, before bed she prayed, and inside her head before eating her meals she prayed. But she never was taken back to the cabin, in the middle of the meadow. She never saw her masked friend. _But we pinkie promised!_ She reasoned with herself. _We promised that we wouldn't lie to each other! And he said he would see me again, and he's lying!_

Mysteri knew that she shouldn't be angry… it wasn't worth the limited energy of a five year old. So she played her mom's piano to pass the time, even when she didn't have to practice for her oncoming weekly lesson. When that didn't satisfy her, she began to practice her singing, by learning old Disney songs and trying to match her voice to the notes. While she didn't realize it at the time, it was helping her ear incredibly. Even her parents noticed that, during worship in church, she was never off key and she sounded pretty good for a five-year-old. It was unusual, but they hadn't realized the full extent of her natural talent.

At last time passed, and it was the night before her sixth birthday. Her parents had not fought at all that week, and were actually tucking her into bed that night together. It was a rare thing to see them do anything as a couple during that time, so it surprised and pleased her to see them acting like 'normal parents'.

"What do you want for breakfast tomorrow, little princess?" Her dad asked.

"Chocolate chip pancakes." She answered, "With a bit of whipped cream!"

"Of course," Her mother laughed, "I bet we can do that. And then we'll go to the zoo and do presents."

"Perhaps I'll get my pink bike." She said.

"Perhaps. Oh, good night little Mysteri."

"We love you." Her father said.

"I love you too. Goodnight."  
>With that they left the room, shutting off the light behind them. Sighing, Mysteri looked up at the ceiling of her room, and prayed one more time:<p>

"God, if you really want to give me a birthday gift, let me see Erik. Please."  
>"I'm coming, Mysteri!" Someone suddenly cried out, "I'm coming!"<br>She sat up, immediately recognizing the voice. "Erik?"

Before she could say another word though, tiredness passed over her, and she fell back against her pillow into darkness.

Just like last time, the darkness didn't last too long. She slowly opened her eyes, to find herself on the same patch of grass as last time, looking up at the clear blue sky. She lifted herself up again, to see that instead of a green dress, she wore a pretty, midnight blue dress with lace on it. It had a full skirt, but came down to her knees, and she wore polished black boots instead of the worn brown ones she had on last time.

At that moment she heard the sound of rustling grass behind her, and she turned around. She saw Erik running toward her, about twenty feet away, wearing the same outfit as last time. Except he looked a bit taller, and his hair was cut short.

"Mysteri!" He greeted happily, standing in front of her, "Oh Mysteri, I'm so glad to…"

"I thought you lied!" She yelled, standing up, "I didn't see you for such a long time, I thought I never would see you again! I kept praying about you, but still, I never saw you!"

"Mysteri, I'm sor—" He began.

"Don't say you're sorry!" She said, tears brimming in her eyes, "I learned to play piano and sing better for you and… and…" Her throat closed up, and she realized something. For the very first time in her young life, she felt… she felt…

At last she burst into tears. "I missed you Erik!" She sobbed, "I really missed you!"

He looked at her in pity as she continued to cry. "Oh, Mysteri." He whispered, "I'm so, so sorry."

Without saying another word she ran toward him, and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. She hugged him to her, and cried into his shoulder. Seconds later he wrapped his arms around her too, and rubbed her back.

"It's okay Mysteri." He said, "It's okay. We're together now."

"When I sing, I feel close to you." She confessed, "So I sing all the time, so I can be near to you."  
>"Whenever you sing, I am near. I'm sure you sound great."<br>"I think I do."  
>"Then I'm sure you do."<p>

She at last stepped away from him, and gazed into his face. "You look older."  
>"I am. I'm eight now. I just turned eight two weeks ago."<br>"I turn seven tomorrow!"

He smiled. "I know. That's why you're wearing that pretty dress. It's yours to wear while you're here, with me. It's one of your birthday presents."

"Thank you, Erik." She said, looking down at it. "It is beautiful."  
>"It looks good with your hair and eyes. Your eyes are actually the same color of your dress. Now, come back to the cabin with me. I have a picnic basket there, and we're going to have a birthday picnic."<br>She clapped her hands in delight at the idea. "That sounds wonderful!" She said, as her hand closed around his. "Let's go!"

Like last time, he led her through the meadow, and back to the one-roomed cabin. When she was inside of it, she was relieved to find nothing had changed, save for the medium sized closed basket on the bed. Erik started to walk over to it, but stopped short.

"Wait, before we go, let me play something for you." He said, walking toward the piano. He sat down on the desk chair, like last time, and then his fingers began to flow across the ivory as he sang:

"_Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Mysteri! Happy birthday to you!" _

He played with flourish, and more elegance than needed, but it overjoyed her. He stood up from his seat and she clapped loudly.

"Horary!" She exclaimed, "It sounded so nice! You have a good voice!"

"Thank you. You will sound as good as me one day, Mysteri." Erik said, picking up the picnic basket, "Trust me on that."  
>Again they linked their hands together, and walked out toward the clear lake by his cabin. They set the picnic basket only a few feet away from the shore, and he took out a sheet he had from it, and placed it down on the spot where they would eat.<p>

"Have a seat." He said, motioning for Mysteri to place herself wherever. She sat on the left side of the blanket, and he put himself only a foot away from her on the right side. He began to unload the basket then, pulling out a canteen of water, two glasses, a hunk of cheese, apples, a small chocolate cake, and crackers. He placed two plates in front of them, along with forks to go with them.

"I'm sorry, this is all I have." He said, "I managed to talk my mother into bringing me some extra food."

"Oh, it looks good." Mysteri reassured, "And besides, it's the thought that counts."  
>"I know," he sighed, beginning to cut the cake with his fork, and dish it onto their plates, "Still, I wish I could do better. Happy birthday Mysteri."<p>

"Yes." She said, "Happy birthday to me!"  
>They began to eat and talk, trying to play catch up after eight months of not seeing each other. But what is time to two young souls, who are all ready so connected by dreams, music, and song?<p>

"Mysteri," Erik said suddenly, halfway through their conversation. "I need to tell you something."  
>"What is it?" She asked.<p>

"I need to tell you that you're not going to see me as often as you would like. Maybe once or twice a year. Three times a year if we get really lucky." He answered.

"Why?" She groaned, feeling her heart sink, "That's not fair!"  
>"I know it's not. But I don't have control over when I see you. Yet when you need to see me, know that I'll be there. When things get their toughest… I'll come running to you. Trust me. You'll know what I mean when you're older."<p>

"But I want to see you everyday. Best friends see each other everyday in real life."

"Mysteri, I'll always be watching you." He said, "I'll always know what's going on with you. We'll always be connected in someway. And whenever you sing, know that I really am there with you. My music and your music are one. I know you don't understand this now, but you will. Even I don't quite understand it yet."

She sighed, and reached over to hug him. "But… I'll miss you again." She whispered.  
>"And I'll miss you." He said, patting her shoulder. "What I do, is I write down our encounters in a notebook I have. You should do the same. That way you can re-read things and feel close to me."<p>

"Then that's what I'll do." She said decisively, backing away, "I'm just learning to write hard words now, but that'll be good practice. And whatever I can't write, I'll draw."

"That is a very good idea."

"Yes, yes it is. And, you promise, you won't forget me?"

"Yeah. As long as you don't forget me."

"I pinkie promise," She started, holding out her finger, "that I won't forget you."

He did the same, and their pinkies linked. "And I won't forget you, Mysteri."  
>"Good. You better not! Or maybe I can find you, and you'll feel bad that you forgot!"<br>They both giggled at her silly threat, and then let their fingers go.

"Don't forget these dreams." Erik warned again, "I know people might say they're not real, but they are. Don't listen to them when they say I don't exist."  
>"I won't tell them then, Erik." She said, "That way, people won't make me not believe, and forget. I'll just keep you my secret."<br>"Okay."  
>She smiled at him, and then suddenly, her head began to feel heavy. She felt her eyes start to close, and she slowly leaned back.<p>

"Erik…" She murmured.

"Don't fight it." He said, "It's time for you to wake up."  
>"But I won't see you for another year."<br>"Just sing, and I'm never far. Don't be afraid Mysteri. We'll always be together." As she closed her eyes to once more fall into darkness, he began singing to her. It was a soft melody, but she could hear the words perfectly:

_And I'll remember everything, and every windowpane… every word will come back to me… the way it used to be… and I'll see your face, across the street, and my heart will be home… again._

At last she found herself in complete blackness and silence. What woke her up the next morning was the smell of chocolate pancakes, flowing up from the kitchen downstairs.

Songs used in this chapter: "My Heart was Home Again" compliments of Josh Groban


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:

Third Encounter: Age Six

Mysteri looked over at the new items on the kitchen table, compliments of a shopping trip that day. The new things weren't toys, or clothes, but still they thrilled her. What she now had was a Hello Kitty backpack, sparkly pencils, erasers, crayons, paper, and makers. All of these things were to be open for the very first time tomorrow, at the elementary school a block away. Oh yes, tomorrow, was her very first day of grade school.

Mysteri was finally going into the first grade.

On the ride home from the store, she could tell her mom was worried. So her dad tried to calm her.

"Relax Joy," he had said, somewhat testily, "she'll only be across the street. It'll be fine."

Still, it was clear the words weren't comforting, even to Mysteri. Yet her parents weren't yelling at each other. At least she was thankful for that.

Later that evening after she had dinner and took her bath, she and her mom set out her brand new school outfit on the dresser: pink leggings, ballet flats, and a flowing green blouse with pink, shining embroidery.

"Don't be nervous about tomorrow." Her mom said, as she tucked her into bed.

"Why should I be nervous?" Mysteri asked.

"Oh, no reason." She answered, although it sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than her daughter. "Goodnight princess."  
>With that she stood from her daughter's bedside, shut off the light, and walked out of the room. In the dark stillness though, Mysteri looked up at the stars on her ceiling, and wondered about tomorrow.<p>

"Why is Mom so nervous?" She wondered to herself, "Does she think the kids will be mean to me? Oh my, what if no one likes me?" Suddenly, her fear began to mount, "What if there isn't a music class like there was in my old school? And… what if my teacher is mean?"  
>The negative thoughts kept coming to her, and finally, she felt like she was near tears. Her stomach was in knots, and she was feeling shaky. But then, she heard his voice:<p>

"Shush, Mysteri. It'll be fine."

And then she was hurled off toward darkness, and back to the meadow.

She opened her eyes seconds later, and stood up from her grassy bed. She looked down, to see her blue dress from last time was on her, and so were the boots. She noticed the sky was dark with clouds this time, and the wind was blowing a tad bit harder.

"Mysteri!" Erik called from behind her, "Mysteri!"  
>She turned, and saw him running toward her. She let out a cry of delight and relief.<p>

"Erik!" She said bolting toward him, "Oh, Erik!"  
>They met in a hug, and then took a step back to look at the changes that had come to them since the last time they met.<p>

"Your hair is short now." Erik said, pointing at it.

She touched her locks that only came halfway down her neck, and nodded.

"I know." She said, "It's because I'm going to school." Suddenly the sick feeling in her stomach returned, and she wrapped both her arms around her middle.

Seeing her reaction, Erik began, "Mysteri, what is…?"

But before he could finish, thunder roared in the distance, and rain began to fall in a steady stream.

"Oh no!" She yelled, looking up at the sky.

Without hesitation, Erik grabbed her hand. "Come on!" He said, "Let's get to the cabin!"  
>Running hand in hand, they flew through the meadow, and finally, made it to the cabin. Yet by the time they got there, they were completely soaked. Erik shut the door as, trying to shake the water from his hair as he did so, and Mysteri began to shiver.<p>

"Oh, Mysteri…" Erik sighed, pulling the blanket off his bed, "Here, take this, and I'll start a fire."  
>"You can do that?" She asked.<p>

He took a box of matches from his desk drawer, and nodded. "My mind and soul isn't as young as I look." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"  
>He lit the match, and threw it into the hearth.<p>

"Nothing." He said, brightening, "It's nothing. Now, come close, and let's get you warm. Would you like some warm milk? You're probably not a fan of tea, after all."  
>She nodded, and he got out a bottle of milk from a metal box on the other side of the room. Before he shut the lid of it, Mysteri could see it was packed full of ice, and a few other wrapped packages were in there. Next he poured the milk into a metal kettle, and fixed it over the fire with a long, copper rod.<p>

"It'll be done soon." He said, pulling the other part of the large quilt around him and sitting down next to her.

"Thank you, Erik." She said.

"Your welcome. Now, I want you to tell me why you held your arms around your stomach earlier?"  
>"Huh?"<p>

"It was after I talked about your haircut, and you said it was for school. You became nervous then. Why?"

She sighed and looked down at the floor.

"I'm scared about school." She explained, the best way her six-year-old mind could, "My mom is scared about it, and so, I'm scared. I don't know if my teacher will be mean, or if the kids will like me, or if they'll be a music class and I…"

"Mysteri, there's nothing to worry about." He soothed, "In almost all schools there is some type of music class, and you're a very nice person. The students, I'm sure, will like you. Plus, most teachers are nice. The teacher who visits me to help me study is nice. So I'm sure you'll be fine."

She shrugged. "I don't know."  
>"Just be yourself." He reached up, and placed hand on her shoulder, gently squeezing it. "As long as you are always you, you'll win anyone over. Just be your sweet self."<br>"Then, why is my mom so scared?"

He laughed. "Because, she's worried about you. She thinks you'll cry, and want to go home from the first grade because she's not there."  
>"Well, I'm not a baby!"<br>"Of course you're not. But she'll always think you are. You're her kid."  
>At last, Mysteri began to relax. "I guess you're right. Thanks Erik."<br>"No need to thank me. Now, why don't you play me something? Do you still play piano?"

She grinned. "Of course I do! Here!"  
>She bounded over to the piano, and sat in front of her. It stretched out her fingers and arms, and began to play <em>Mary had a little Lamb<em>.

"I'm not as good as you yet." She explained, "But I'll get there."  
>He smiled. "I'm sure you will. Now, may I play for you?"<br>"I love it when you play, Erik." She said, cheerfully.

She stood from the chair, and he took his place at the piano. He then began to play a slow, mournful melody, something she didn't recognize. But there was something magical about it, and she was entranced.

When he finished, she asked, "What was that called?"  
>"It's <em>Moonlight Sonata<em> by a man named Beethoven." He said, "When you get older, I'll teach you to play it."  
>She nodded. "Okay. Will you sing to me?"<p>

"Only if you will sing too."  
>"Of course."<br>She stood from where she was, took a deep breath, and began to sing:

"_I don't know if you can hear me_

_Or if you're even there…_

_I don't know if you would listen_

_To a gypsy's prayer_

_They tell me I am just an outcast _

_I shouldn't speak to you_

_Still I see your face and wonder_

_Were you once an outcast too?_

_God help the outcasts_

_Hungry from birth_

_And show them the mercy _

_They don't find on Earth_

_God help my people _

_The poor and down trod_

_I thought we all were_

_The children of God_

_Yes I thought we all were_

_The children of…"_

She took a deep breath before singing the final high note.

"_God…." _

When she was done she bowed like the choir did in church, and he clapped for her.

"To be able to sing that, and know all the words, at only six-years-old…" he said, "That's a real gift, Mysteri. Don't ever let anyone stop you from getting better."  
>"No Erik," She said quietly, sitting down on the bed, "I won't."<br>He stood next in front of her, and opened his hands wide. "Now, I shall sing for you." He said.  
>He straightened his shoulders, took a deep breath, and began his song.<p>

"_We've heard the tale since we were young _

_Heard the songs that have been sung_

_About an evil spell_

_Someone beautiful is cursed_

_We feel sad with every verse_

_Til a kiss and all is well_

_The message that no one can see_

_Is clearer to someone like me_

_There is no curse or evil spell _

_That's worse than one we give ourselves_

_There is no sorcerer as cruel as the proud, angry fool_

_And we cry "Life isn't fair"_

_Beneath our cries the truth is there._

_The power that will break the spell_

_We should know very well_

_Is locked within ourselves_

_Yet we'd rather blame and curse our fate and change_

_We run from everyone to hide…"_

At that moment he lifted his voice in a high note that sent chills through Mysteri.

"… _From the pain and all the shame_

_The story's old we know it well_

_About a wretched evil spell_

_The power that will break this curse _

_Oh I know all too well_

_Is locked within myself"_

Mysteri stared at him, her mouth gaping open.

"That was AMAZING!" She said, "Oh Erik… I think it was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard in my life."

He laughed. "You are still young. You'll hear prettier than that."

And then, she began to feel that tired creep on her, and she fell back on the bed.

"I'll sing for you again, until you sleep." He said, "Goodbye, and goodnight Mysteri. We'll be together, always."

Song used: _God Help the Outcasts_ from _Hunchback of Notre Dame_ by Bette Midler and _The Curse_ from _Rigoletto _(disrupted by Feature Films for Families). If you have not heard the song or seen _Rigoletto_ go to Youtube right now and look it up. It is AWESOME.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:

Fourth Encounter: Age Seven

Mysteri sat at the top of the stairs, hiding behind the wooden columns, which held up the hand bar. Below her was the living room: a matching couch, recliner, coffee table, and TV all neatly in place. The sky blue walls and white carpet gave the room a sense of calm any other time of the day. But not now. Her parents shouting and fighting again. So no, the room was anything but peaceful.

"I know you've been seeing her, Peter!" Her mother screamed, standing from her spot on the couch.

"Well what the hell else am I supposed to do Joy, when I come home, and I never see you with your nursing job! You need to be at home with Mysteri."  
>The little girl flinched. So it was because of her that they were fighting.<p>

"I have a right to have a job, and do what I love, just like you!" Her mom yelled, "If you weren't at the office all day, seeing that slut of a secretary…"

"Let me tell you something Joy." Her father said suddenly, "At least my secretary is there when you're not."  
>"That's because when I'm not working, I'm spending time with my little girl! Unlike <em>someone<em> I know!"  
>Mysteri couldn't handle it anymore. She quickly stood from her spot on the stairwell, and crept back to her room. Once the door was shut she fell onto bed, and not knowing what else to do, she burst into tears.<p>

The fighting had gotten worse this past year. The weekly yelling matches were now daily, and it didn't help that they were now louder. Mysteri was now falling asleep in class, and nothing could hold her attention. The only thing that held her interest was music class. And her teacher had called her parents, and said they were thinking about putting her in a special classroom for tutoring during that time. It would cut music out of her school life completely. Again, Mysteri wasn't sure what to do.

"Maybe if I ran away, they would stop fighting." She said.

"That's not the answer, Mysteri."

She recognized her friend's voice, and cried out to him. "Erik!"

Darkness passed over her vision, and she fell back against the mattress. But she felt relief. She knew where she would be soon.

After Mysteri found herself in the meadow, she stood and brushed the dirt off her blue dress. She thought she would outgrow it, like she had done with the rest of her clothes, but the dress still fit her perfectly. Maybe it was growing with her, she thought.

"Erik!" She called, looking around, "Erik!"

Someone wrapped their arms around her waist from behind, and squeezed her in a backwards hug. "I'm right here you goose!" He teased, turning her around.

She sighed in relief. "Oh Erik! I'm so happy to see you. You're always there when I need you." He let go of her upon hearing this, and kneeled down to look her in the eye. "You've grown." She noticed.

"So have you." He said, "But tell me, what's wrong?"

She looked down. "That would take a while to explain."  
>"Then let's stay here and talk today." He suggested, taking her hand to lead her underneath a large oak tree. "Sit down, and explain to me why you look so scared."<br>She let out a deep breath as they settled down on the ground. "Erik, my parents are fighting, and it's my fault."

His dark eyes stared at her from behind his mask. "How is it your fault?"

She began to repeat the things that they had said, and began to squirm uncomfortably. She knew these things were personal in her home, but she had to talk to someone about what she was feeling.

"So I'm thinking about running away so they don't fight anymore." She finished.

"Oh Mysteri, I'm so sorry about that." He said.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. That shouldn't be going on at home. Home is where you're supposed to feel safe and happy. Not like you're a burden."

"Yeah… being a burden." She murmured, "We learned what that meant in school last week. It's like you're someone's problem."  
>"But you're not." He stated, taking her hand. "What's going on is your parents' problem. Not yours. I know you don't understand, but nothing is your fault. Nothing."<p>

"Erik, maybe if I ran away, I could stay here with you!" She said, "I want to stay with you. We could be together that way. We'd see each other, like best friends should."

"Mysteri, we are always together." He whispered, "When you sing and play piano, we're together. And don't worry about going to a 'special classroom'. I know it's hard, but try to pay attention in school. Don't think about home. Just keep telling yourself it's your parents' problem, and then go on. You can control you. You can't control them. You can always strive to be the best you can be."

"But Erik… I want to stay with you."  
>He hugged her. "I know. But we can't. I wish you could stay with me too, but I can't keep you."<p>

"I want to see you again this year." She said, "I only saw you once last year. Promise that I'll see you again this year!"  
>"I pinkie promise." He said, linking his finger in hers. "I promise."<p>

"Okay. But I'm still scared."  
>"Don't be. As long as I am near you, there is nothing to be afraid of."<p>

She was quiet for a while, simply curling up in his arms. "Erik, sing to me please." She begged.

"Of course."  
>He sang her a song she had never heard before, and in a different language. She thought it might have been Spanish, thanks to years of watching <em>Dora the Explorer<em> but she wasn't sure. She kept listening to the tune though, and becoming captive in it.

Finally he stopped singing, and she applauded him.

"Now your turn." He said, "You sing something for me."  
>"But… I don't know anything that's not English." She protested.<p>

He laughed. "That's okay. You will one day."

"I just feel like I'm way behind on these things, since you know so much."

Erik stared at her, unblinking, and shook his head. "You fascinate me. You have such a love and drive to learn when it comes to music."

"Why is that so interesting?"

"Because you're so young. Most people don't have that determination when they're that age… let alone when they grow up." He sighed. "Ignore my ramblings. I know you don't understand right now. But you will. Now, sing."

She nodded, and took a breath. Then she began to sing.

"_When you wish upon a star_

_Makes no difference who you are_

_When you wish upon a star _

_Your dreams will come true…" _

Then, in the middle of her song that usual tiredness hit her, and she fell back. Before her back hit the tree Erik wrapped his arms around her and caught her.

"Sleep." He said, "I know… you have to go."

"I'm sorry." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"It's all right…"

She fell into darkness then, feeling happier than she had in a long time.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five:

Fifth Encounter: Age 7 1/2

Eight months passed for the young girl, and the nights become louder, and even more restless.

"Why can't you do anything right Joy?"

Up in her room Mysteri listened to the turmoil, stilled by the violence and shock of such hurtful words. She had learned now that parents weren't supposed to be mean to each other. She had watched others in her school, and knew better now. Yet even while the violence downstairs frightened her, she longed to know exactly what was happening. With a sigh, Mysteri at last at last crept from her bed, and sneak down the hall, to her usual spot on the stairwell. She wondered what her parents were fighting about tonight.

Once more they were in the living room, standing and shouting at each other. She looked on worriedly as things began to heat up… and became more intense.

"I want you out of the house, Peter!" Her mother finally demanded, "I want us to be done."

Mysteri watched as her father loomed over her mom, and became oddly calm. "I pay the bills, Joy. I take care of our family. You should know better…"

The young girl on the stairwell tried to distract herself, to think of something else. She thought of how her music and piano was improving, and how her grades were finally steady again. Talk of removing her from her music class to get extra help had ceased, and her teacher had given her a small solo in a song for their spring concert. Mysteri knew Erik would be proud of her… even if her parents didn't take the time to notice.

Suddenly her father yelling brought her out of her thoughts.

"Joy, answer me when I'm talking to you!"

At that moment he crossed over to her mother, and drew his hand back. Things seemed to happen in slow motion, as her dad's palm made contact with her mom's cheek, and the sickening sound of flesh hitting flesh reached her ears. During that moment, something snapped inside of Mysteri, and she stood from where she was, now wanting to make herself known.

"Daddy stop!" She yelled, "This isn't right! People who love each other don't hit!"

She began running downstairs toward the fray, but halfway to her goal, she stumbled on the last step, and went hurling toward the floor.

"Mysteri!" Her mother cried, "Oh God, Mysteri!"

It was then that her head came in contact with the wall, and she collapsed on the living room floor. She felt her vision fade, and fear filled her, even though her body was sore with pain.

"Don't be afraid, Mysteri." A voice whispered in her ear, "I'm coming."

She heard her mother kneel down beside her, and take her in her arms.

"We need to get her to the hospital!" Her father said, "Let's go!"

"I'm coming Mysteri…"

For a moment Mysteri opened her eyes weakly. "Erik…"

Her mom gaped at her. "Honey, who's Erik?"

Mysteri only smiled, and closed her eyes, falling back into oblivion.

The dream she fell into wasn't like any of the others though. She woke up to find herself in the cabin, lying on the bed. She wore a dark green nightgown, with a white robe over it, outlined in lace. The pillows of the bed and the blankets were tucked around her, making her feel like she was in a cocoon of warmth. The pain in her body she had was now gone, and she felt cozy and safe… two feelings she hadn't had in a very long time.

She turned her heard to look at the fire, burning bright in the hearth, and then heard, "Oh Mysteri, you're all right!"

She turned, and saw Erik sitting at the edge of the bed, gazing at her worriedly.

"Erik," She whispered, reaching out to touch his hand, "What happened, Erik? I was so scared."

"It's all right. You just hit your head, and I came and took you from the pain." He scooted closer to her. "Remember when you said you wanted to stay with me?"

"Yes."

"Well, I think it might be nice if you slept here, in the cabin. It would be good for you."

She sat up and grinned, her spirits lifting. "So, we're going to have a sleep over?"

He gave a small smile. "Why… yes. We're going to have a sleep over. I suppose that is what they call overnight get-togethers in your world."

"My world? What do you mean, my world, Erik? Isn't it your world too?"

He patted her arm and shook his head. "I didn't mean anything by it, Mysteri."

"But you did. I know you did, Erik. I know you." She moved closer to him, and reached her hand out to trace the outline of his mask. He recoiled back, and for the very first time, Mysteri saw fear in his eyes.

"What?" She asked, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Don't take off my mask, please." He begged, "Please…"

"I won't. Just let me touch it."

He nodded, and moved back to where he was. She ran her fingertips along it, and felt its cold surface.

"What are you, Erik?" She questioned, "I used to think you were just a kid, like me, but now I don't know. Are you an angel?"

"In a way." He said carefully.

"Then, if you're an angel, why do you wear a mask? Aren't angels beautiful?"

"No." He said, "Not all angels are beautiful. But some _have _beauty. At least on the inside. My beauty comes from my music and song. My outside face… it should not be seen by such innocent eyes as yours."

"Is that why you told me that if I took off your mask, these dreams would become nightmares?"

He nodded. "Yes. My face is a nightmare. It's very, very scary, Mysteri. Now," he gently titled her back on the bed, and tucked the blankets around her. "Enough of this. Let's do something fun. Do you like shadow puppets?"

"Yes. My daddy used to do them for me when we went camping in the backyard."

Erik smiled. "Then let me put on a show for you. How about the story of _Beauty and the Beast_? Would you like to see that?"

"Yes! That's one of my favorite fairytales."

He sat next to her on the bed, and held his hands in front of the glow of the fire, ready to tell his tale. But to her shock, she witnessed something magical.

On the background of the wall he made his hand into the shape of a dog, and out of nowhere she heard, "Once upon a time, there was a prince…"

She turned to Erik, and saw his lips remained closed as the story was told. "… and the prince was selfish, and cruel to his subjects. One day an old beggar woman came to his castle door and asked for a place to stay for the night…"

"How are you doing that?" Mysteri interrupted, "Oh my gosh! Where's your voice coming from! Your lips aren't even MOVING!"

He set his hands down on his lap. "It's something called ventriloquism." He explained, "I can speak without moving my mouth too much. And sometimes, I can throw my voice to make it seem like... your pillow is talking!"

Sure enough, his mouth seemed to shut during that statement, and it sounded like his voice was coming from the pillow. "Or, I can make the walls talk." He said, demonstration, "Or… a shadow beast talk." He held up his hand in the form of a dog, and it said, "Hello, Mysteri."

She laughed, and played along. "Hello, prince."

"Are you the beauty, come to set me free?"

She shook her head. "I don't know, truthfully."

"But you are pretty. Surely a young girl like you knows that."

"No. I have never been told so."

"Well, you know the story, of how a young, fair maiden must kiss me to turn me back into a prince."

"I don't know if I can do that."

"If you try, I shall sing for you. Just give me a kiss. I think blowing one to me shall work."

But she giggled. "Oh, but one must do it the right way!"

She suddenly grabbed Erik's hand, formed into a dog, and kissed the tip of the dogs nose (which was really his finger). For a second Erik just stared at her, his mouth slightly open. But then he quickly regained his composure, and the beast on the wall began speaking again.

"Thank you, Mysteri." The beast choked out, sounding near tears, "My own mother has never kissed me. So for you to do so now without fear… brings joy to my heart. I shall sing for you." With that he began his tune:

"_I lose my way_

_No one cares_

_The words I say_

_No one hears_

_My life it seems_

_Is a world of dreams_

_Deep in the night_

_You'll find me_

_Dream and you might_

_Behind me stay_

_If you will stay_

_We'll dream the night away_

_Dreams to dream_

_In the dark of the night_

_When the world goes wrong_

_I can still make it right_

_I can see so far in my dreams_

_I'll follow my dreams_

_Until they come true_

_There is a star_

_Waiting to guide us_

_Shining inside us_

_When we close our eyes_

_Come with me_

_You will see what I mean_

_There's a world inside_

_No one else ever sees_

_You will go so far in my dreams_

_Somewhere in my dreams_

_Your dreams will come true_

_Don't let go _

_If you stay close to me_

_In my dreams tonight_

_You will see what I see_

_Dreams to dream_

_As near as can be_

_Inside you and me_

_They always come true_

_Inside you and me_

_They always come true"_

When the last note faded away, Mysteri simply laid there in thought, gazing at the shadow prince on the wall. What she didn't notice were the tears of happiness dripping down Erik's eyes, as he gazed adoringly at the young girl before him.

"You have a beautiful voice, Erik." Mysteri said, finally turning to him. "Just beautiful."

"Thank you." He said, regaining his composure. "So what do you say for a ghost story?"

She clapped her hands. "I love ghost stories! Oh yes, let's hear a good one, Erik."

So for the rest of the night, Mysteri and her companion told gruesome (well, what would be gruesome for a seven-year-old) tales of horror, and played hide and seek in the dark.

But of course, all good things must come to an end, and as they were watching the sunrise, she felt her eyes closing.

"I have to go, Erik." She said.

"I know." He sighed, "I know. But Mysteri?"

"Yes?"

"Know that I am always beside you, no matter what. We'll always be together."

"I know Erik. And I'll always be with you."

With that she closed her eyes, and slowly slipped back into the world of the awake.

She found herself in a white room the next time she opened her eyes, with two tubes attached to her wrist, connecting to an IV. Mysteri was now in a white, plastic gown (not the pretty one she wore in the dream) and she found her parents sitting next to her hospital bed, both of them curled up in separate chairs and asleep.

About an hour later Mysteri learned the truth. She had been in a coma for two days… and no one knew the cause. After she was kept overnight for observation, everything was cleared medically with her, and the coma just became one of those medical mysteries no one had an explanation for. She went home the next day… and saw that her father's things were packed in suitcases in the living room. That evening he walked out the door with his things, and the only thing her mother told her about his leaving was that they were just taking a break from each other.

But little did Mysteri know, that was the last time she would see her father inside the house again.

Songs used: "Dreams to Dream" compliements of Linda Rostandt


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six:

Sixth Encounter: Age Eight

Mysteri noticed an interesting thing happen in the next few months: peace returned to the house after her father left, and her mother was happier. In fact, a lot of things were looking better for Mysteri. She was finally allowed to have her best friend, Patti, over to spend the night. She was one of the top students in her class, and she was actually helping tutor others. She had been invited to sing in her church's choir a few times, and she had gotten another solo in her third grade autumn concert in school. Oh yes, life was definitely looking good for her. There was just one little problem:

Her mother couldn't teach her anymore piano.

This realization happened while she was sight reading music by her mother's side, and Mysteri had corrected one of her mom's mistakes. This had happened a few times before, but now, the older woman had simply stood up and sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry, baby." She soothed, "I don't think there is anymore that I can teach you."

"But… Mom!" Mysteri cried, "How am I supposed to get better?"

Her mom pat her daughter's head, and sighed. "We'll figure something out. Don't worry."

A few days later at church Mysteri was the last one in the sanctuary, sitting at the old church piano. Everyone else was either in the dining hall, or outside saying goodbye to other church goers. It was only Mysteri among the pews and stained glass windows. With a small huff, she began playing _When the Saints Go Marching In_. That was when she heard a voice behind her.

"You sound very good for you age, little Mysteri."

She turned, and saw Ms. Cross, the older piano lady sitting on the front pew. She was a kind old woman, in her late sixties, with gray hair and clear blue eyes. Her face was outlined with wrinkles and history, and she always wore ankle length floral dresses.

"Hello Ms. Cross." She greeted.

"Now, my girl, you sound lovely." Ms. Cross said, "I just gave you a compliment, yet you're so sad looking. Now, why is that?"

"It's nothing." She sighed, "And I don't know if you can help me anyway."

"I may not be able to help." Ms. Cross confessed, sitting next to her on the piano bench, "But maybe you could use a sympathetic ear. Tell me why you are sad. I usually see you so happy when you play."

Mysteri shrugged. She might as well tell her what the problem was. It couldn't hurt.

"My mom gave me piano lessons since I was five." She said, "But now, she says she can't teach me anymore. She thinks I'm better than her. Now, I don't know what to do."

"My goodness, do you know anyone who could teach you?"

"No. And I don't know where I would look to get lessons."

Ms. Cross smiled warmly at her, and put a thin arm around her shoulders. "How about this?" She began, "I used to be a piano teacher myself, but I retired ten years ago. What if I took you under my wing, and taught you what I know? And I'll only ask for your mom's blueberry muffins as payment. How does that sound?"

"Oh, that would be wonderful!" She cried, "Thank you! But… I don't know how to ask her."

"Just tell her about our conversation, then have her give me a call." She suggested, "You deserve to learn, dear girl. Your natural talent should not go to waste."

"Yes Ms. Cross."

"Child, tell me something, why do you play that instrument all the time and sing?"

She closed her eyes and smiled. Ms. Cross watched in fascination as a look of tranquility and peace come over her face. She had never seen anything like it… even when the preacher was praying in church.

"I feel like I can fly." Mysteri said, "When I hear the music I make, I'm just taken back that I can do that. I can make beauty."

Ms. Cross looked at her, and shook her head with a laugh. "What we hear out of the mouths of babes." She said quietly, gently patting the girl on the head. "Out of the mouths of _babes_."

Later that day Mysteri was in the living room, practicing her piano while her mother was in the kitchen, preparing dinner. "Momma," She called, "I've been thinking about finding piano lessons?"

"Oh, darling," She said from the kitchen, "I don't know. Things are very busy. We'll see, okay?"

"Okay." She was quiet, and then asked, "When will I see Dad again?"

"I don't know honey." She sighed, "I've been trying to get a hold of him, so you can see him. But I haven't heard back."

"It's okay Mom." She said, "As long as we're here in the house, and I have you, it's okay."

There were a few seconds of silence, before very quietly her mother said, "I love you, Mysteri."

The young girl smiled and said back, "I love you too, Momma."

That night, she laid there in bed, curled up in the covers. "Well, what do I do now?" She wondered. "With my music, with my father…"

And again, in her time of need, that voice was there. "The answers may be closer than you think, my dear…"

"Erik!" She said, "Oh Erik!"

Her eyes closed, and once more, she fell down the rabbit hole of her mind.

She laid there in the grass, with the sun shining on her face. The rays warmed her skin, and she just wanted to keep her eyes closed, and enjoy the feeling of the grass beneath her, and the sun on her cheeks.

"You want to stay here, for now, sunshine?" A familiar voice asked.

She didn't even open her eyes. "Yes Erik. I want to stay here." She said.

She heard the grass crunch as he lay down beside her. He brushed his hand against her arm, just to let her know how close he was, and then they talked in a world of warmth and darkness.

"Tell me what is troubling you, Mysteri." He said. "You're not completely at ease."

She took a deep breath. "I haven't seen my father for two weeks, and I don't know if I'll be able to keep learning the piano, and… I just don't know, Erik. I don't know what to do about anything right now."

"Have you talked to your mother?" He asked.

"Kind of. I tried to talk to her today… but she didn't really want to listen to me. But I found a woman from my church, who said I could get lessons from her, for free!"

"Mysteri, you're growing up." He stated. "You have a right to try for what you want. Try speaking to her again and give her the details of these lessons. Yet be respectful."

"You really think I should talk to her again?"

"Yes. Tell her of this woman's offer."

"Okay. I'll do it."

"Good." He paused here, and again reached over to touch her arm. "And… Mysteri, I'm sorry about your father. I wish I could do something about that."

"I'll be fine. Actually, Erik, where's your dad?"

"He's… he's dead, dear. He died when I was very young. I remember very little about him."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. He wasn't a good man."

"What do you mean?"

"He did a lot of bad things."

"Like what Erik? Did he do any bad things to you?"

He took a deep breath, and said, "Well, I guess you're old enough to know."

"I'm eight, Erik. I'm turning nine."

"Yes, I know, I know."

"Then tell me."

"Mysteri, he hit my mother and I. He was abusive, and he called me and her terrible things."

"Oh my God." It was the very first time she had ever used the lord's name in such a manner. "He hit you?"

"Yes."

She searched for his hand in the grass, and squeezed his fingers in hers. "I remember when my father tried to hit my mother. I was so scared, when I saw all that happen. If I was scared then… I can't imagine how you felt. I'm so, so sorry Erik. I wish none of that had ever happened to you."

"Shush, don't say anymore." He hushed, "It's done now. All that was in the past."

"But it's like the memory of my dad. Something like that is never gone from you."

"That's true, but it doesn't have to become who you are. Yes, it's a part of you, and it will always be there… but memories don't make a person."

"So, it's really what you do and give, that matters."

"Exactly. Wise girl."

"Nope. Wise you."

He laughed, and as he did so, she felt sleepy again.

"I have to go." She said.

"Yes, I guess it is that time. But know that even though things are tough…"  
>"We'll always be together."<p>

"Yes. I'll see you later, Mysteri."

She woke the next morning to the sunlight streaming through her window and hitting her face. She went through her day, like usual, but thought about what Erik said. When school let out that day, she got into the car with her mother, and turned to her, saying without a beat, "Mom, I think we need to talk about piano lessons again."


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven:

Seventh Encounter: Age Nine

Mysteri laid on her bed, curled up against the pillows, even though it was an early evening on a Friday night. In her arms she held her stuffed bunny, Snowball, close to her chest. It had been a present from her dad for her second birthday. The bunny's white coat was stained here and there, and the ears were tattered, but it was her companion… the last of her true childhood friends. Tears threatened to burst through again, as she thought about her father. The word that she had heard between her parents', whispered over hushed phone conversations, was now a certain reality…

She should've known something was different about today. Her mom came to get her from school and instead of going to Ms. Cross' house for piano lessons, they drove to the ice cream shop in town for a chocolate cone.

"But, what about my lessons, Mom?" Mysteri asked.

"I called Ms. Cross earlier today. She knows that you're not going today. She thought it would be best if you took a break anyway."

Mysteri only nodded, and continued eating her ice cream. After that they went to the park, played for a while, and later ate at McDonald's. Then, they drove home, and her mother sat her on the couch. It was then her mother said the dreaded word:

_Divorce_.

Mysteri knew other kids in her class that had divorced parents. They talked about their parents fights on the playground, about how they spent Christmases and holidays apart… how the family was broken.

Her mother explained to her that Mysteri would live with her during the week, and then go visit her father on weekends. It was at that point that the young girl couldn't take anymore. She stood up, and yelled, "I don't want to see him! He hasn't seen me the past four months, so why do I want to see him? I want him to leave me alone!"

She ran upstairs before her mother could stop her, and burst into her room. She locked the door behind her, and at last, she screamed into her pillow. So there she stayed, up in her room, trying to process the anger, hurt, and betrayal she was feeling. It was amazing how, even though her mother was in the house, she felt so utterly alone.

"I feel your pain, Mysteri."

Her breath caught in her lungs, and she quietly thanked God that she would soon be with Erik. She simply closed her eyes and waited. It wouldn't be long now.

When she opened her eyes again, she didn't find herself on the grassy hill, like normal. Instead it was dark outside, the stars shining bright against a black canvas, and she felt a fire going only feet away. She sat up and looked around, realizing she was on the bank of the lake (the same place where she and Erik had her picnic years ago). Only five feet away from her was Erik, sitting crossed legged, and throwing sticks into the fire. He looked over at her, his blue eyes behind his mask full of pity, and that was when she felt her tears finally break through.

She burst into sobs at that once glance, and he hurried over to her, and pulled her against his chest.

"I'm sorry, Mysteri." He murmured into her ear, "I'm so, so sorry."

"Erik… my-my parents. Th-they…"

"I know. Hush, I know." It was then he began to sing softly to her:

"_Nothing's going to hurt you_

_Not while I'm around_

_Nothing's going to hurt you, no sir_

_Not while I'm around_

_Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays_

_I'll send them howling, I don't care_

_I got ways_

_No one's going to hurt you_

_No one's going to dare_

_Others can dessert you _

_Not to worry, whistle I'll be there_

_Demons'll charm you with a smile_

_For a while, but in time…_

_Nothing's going to harm you…" _

He broke from singing, then whispered softly. "No, Mysteri, nothing's going to harm you. _Not while I'm… around."_

His last high note lingered in the air for a while, and then faded away into the distance. Both of them were silent, the only sound now was the breeze about them. Finally Mysteri looked up at him, her cheeks streaked with tears, and said, "Thank you, Erik. You're the greatest friend I've ever had. You've always been by me."

"I fear I'm not the greatest, Mysteri. You have Patti. Patti is always with you, from what I know."

"But she doesn't understand me like you do. Whenever I tell her I can't come over and play, because I have to practice the piano and my singing, she gets mad at me. She doesn't understand."

"She will one day. Most people out there aren't like you and I."

"I wish they were. It can be so lonely, Erik."

He sighed and held her closer. "Oh, my dear little girl. I don't want you to be lonely."

"I'm not little Erik. We're only two years apart."

"I'm older than you think, Mysteri. But that is a talk for another day. Right now, I just want to comfort you."

"You being here is a great enough comfort for me."

"I wish I could do more."

"You do enough."

"And as your friend, I want to do more."

She gazed at him softly, and shook her head. "Don't feel bad. These things… I know they can't be helped. After all, we are only in a dream."

"One day, we will be a reality though." He promised, "One day, we'll be together."

"I wish I knew when."

"Things happen on their own for a reason. We mustn't try too hard to figure them out."

"I guess that's true. Everything will fall into place when it happens."

She closed her eyes, and felt her body go limp. No… she didn't want to leave him yet.

"Erik, I'm fading…"

"Till next time then."

"No, I want you to keep me."

"But I already keep you."

"How?"

She felt him grab her hand, and place it over his heart. "You're in here."

She smiled. "You're in my heart too, Erik."

With that she slipped into darkness, and knew of nothing else for a long, long time.

Songs used: "Not while I'm around" from Sweeney Todd, sung by Josh Groban

_**Hello there everyone. It's your friendly neighborhood Phantom author, Diana. So, um, normally, I'm not one to beg for reviews but...**_

_**I only got one review for the chapter I posted yesterday. And I do like knowing that SOMEONE cares that I'm writing this. Plus, I'm willing to make a deal. I will post two chapters of this fic a day, if I get more reviews. The more you review, the more I post. So you should review, and tell me what you think of this proposition (and, of course, of the story). **_

_**Thanks for your time. Sorry I'm a whiny author who begs for attention. T.T**_


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight:

Eighth Encounter: Age Ten and a Half

Mysteri got through the next few months with the strength, grace, and pride of someone years older than her young ten years. She filled the void in her life that her father left her with music and singing, instead of hateful thoughts or self-destructive actions. Whenever she thought of hitting the walls or screaming in anger, she always felt her hands begin to itch for a piano, or her vocal cords would rise with song and sound. And in those moments, she thought of Erik. Whenever she thought of him, thoughts of being alone left her, and she became calm again.

She began singing more with the church choir, and a few Sundays after her tenth birthday, she was pulled away after church from her friend, Patti, and back into the sanctuary by her mother. There the choir director, Mr. Nordstrom, was standing with Ms. Cross at the piano.

"What's going on?" Mysteri asked, looking at the three adults.

"Well, Mysteri," Mr. Nordstrom began, "do you know why I have you in the front row of the choir every Sunday?"

"Because you expect me to lead it, sir?"

"Yes. But also, because your voice is so wonderful."

"Why, thank you sir."

"Which is why," Ms. Cross began, "We want you to sing your own song at the Church Picnic in three weeks."

Mysteri looked at both of them wide eyed. Usually the person that got to sing at the church picnic was a middle schooler or high schooler. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Her mother giggled, staring at her daughter. "So, what do you say, darling?"

She jumped up and down happily. "Yes! I would love to!"

"I have a song picked out for you." Mr. Nordstrom said, handing her three pieces of sheet music stapled together, "It's called _Gospel of Grace_. It sounds like _Amazing Grace_, but it is a bit jazzier. What do you say to learning it?"

"I'm up to learning anything Mr. Nordstrom! I'd sing the Barney theme song if it meant I got to sing at the picnic."

Everyone laughed at her comment, and Ms. Cross put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll work on the song with you when we do our lessons." She said, "But when we're not together, you must work on it. Your mom has the CD of the song in her purse, with and without someone singing with the music. Are you up for such a challenge, young lady?"

"One must always go forth on a conquest." She said, dramatically.

For the next three weeks she spent her afternoons at Ms. Cross' house, getting ready for her big debut. Every year about one hundred and fifty people came to the picnic, and for a small town like the one she lived in, that was a large crowd. A performance could either make you or break you… and she wanted to be made. Yeah, made into a real singer.

At last it was two days before the performance, and she went out and bought a dress with her mother for it. It was a lovely sundress that went down to her knees. It was white with rainbow beads strung on the thing shoulder straps. They bought blue ballet flats to go with the dress, and her mother gave her, her own pearl earrings to wear (she had gotten her ears pierced that year).

"You're going to glow on that stage." She said.

Mysteri sighed, admiring the way the pearls looked in her ears. "I hope so. It feels like I was meant to do this."

"Darling, you're young. Don't get too many ideas in your head about being on stage."

Mysteri only smiled. _If you knew how I felt when I sing, you'd understand._ She thought.

That night she laid in bed, wondering about the day after tomorrow. She wasn't nervous, or scared. She knew that if she had her notes memorized right, and didn't forget the lyrics, it would go well. But something did bug her…

"I wish Erik could hear me sing." She sighed.

"Your wish is my command, Mysteri!" Someone gently laughed.

She sat up in bed, caught off guard by the remark. She had wished that for the past five nights, and nothing happened. And now, finally…

She once more was enveloped in darkness, and soon, on the grassy hill. She sat up, taking in the blue sky above her and the wildflowers growing at her feet. It was then she noticed her dress.

She was no longer wearing the midnight blue dress. Now she had on an emerald green gown that came down all the way to her feet. The bodice fit her perfectly, and the she found the dress to be sleeveless, only have strips of silk around her shoulders, much like the sun dress. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun, and she looked under the hem of her skirt to see she had on shining black boots, that buttoned up all the way to her calf.

"Do you like your outfit, Mysteri?" A deep voice asked.

She turned around, to find Erik behind her, smiling warmly. He had changed his look too. In fact, he was now a foot taller than her, and wore a white shirt, tucked into his white pants, and dark riding boots that encased his leg up to the knee.

"I do." She said, "Thank you. It's very nice." She looked him up and down, still studying him. "You grew taller. And your voice is deeper. Erik how old are you now?"

He smiled. "Thirteen."

"Oh, no fair! Well, I'll be eleven soon." Suddenly she paused in realization. Something wasn't right about his age. It was impossible for him to be thirteen. "Erik… that can't be right. I remember, that you're only a year and a half older than me…"

"You thought I was. I lied to you." He confessed, "I'm actually two years older. Yes, I know, I promised I wouldn't lie, but… it was necessary. And before you get mad, I age differently than you. So I can't control what age I appear to you." She looked at him quietly, then nodded.

"I understand." She said slowly, "There a lot of things I don't understand about you and this world, Erik, but I know you would never lie to me unless you HAD to. So…" she changed the subject again. "I did say I was turning eleven?"

"And you're entering sixth grade. That a little birdie told me."

She laughed, and gazed at him again. "You know, I like you looking thirteen. It suits you more. I don't know how else to explain it, but it does."

"No, I understand what you mean. And you are looking more and more like a young lady every time I see you."

"Thank you."

"So… what is this about a performance?"

"I'm singing at my church the day after tomorrow." She said, clapping her hands excitedly. "I'm so happy! It's my very first time singing in front of anyone. But, I'd really like to sing for you."

He nodded. "Let's go to the cabin. What song are you singing? I might have it in my music collection."

"It's a song called _Gospel of Grace_."

"Huh, it sounds familiar. I bet I have it. Come on, let's go."

Minutes later they were inside the cabin, Erik looking through his shelf of sheet music while Mysteri watched nearby.

"Ah, here it is!" He cried, pulling a thin black music book his collection. He brought it over to the piano and set it on the music stand, glancing over it.

"I can place this." He said, "Are you ready?"

She nodded, and he began playing. She took a deep breath, and started to sing. The song was about four minutes long, and when she was done, she took a bow. He looked over at her and laughed.

"And where did you learn that, Mysteri?" He asked.

"I was told by someone that you bow when you're done with a song. It's like thanking the audience." She said.

"Well, that's very good. You're right." He turned to her, and rested his face in his hand. "Mysteri… have you ever had singing lessons?"

She shook her head. "No."

"I think it's something you should consider. You're very good for you age… you just need some direction. In fact… do you mind if I give you some pointers?"

"Erik, I'd love some advice from you! You sing so beautifully, after all."

He stood up, and looked her over. "All right then. Just to let you know though, I can be a very tough teacher."

"And I will meet your challenges anytime."

He grinned. "Oh, we'll see about that, Mysteri."

For the rest of his time with her they ran through the song, again and again, him stopping her in certain places where she needed work. "Let the power come from your stomach, not your throat." He instructed, "You'll damage your voice if you keep doing that." Or he would say, "Let the sound be at the front of your nose and cheeks, not in the back of your throat. Oh, and pronounce the word like this… not like that." It went on and on for hours, it seemed for Mysteri, but she didn't complain. She knew what Erik was saying was completely valid.

At last the tiredness came to her, telling her the time to wake was near. But this time, it hit her like a brick wall. One moment she was singing, hearing her voice soar to new heights, and the next her legs were buckling under her, and she was about to crash to the floor.

When Erik saw her falling he moved quickly. Before Mysteri knew what was happening, his arms were wrapped around her, and he was gently carrying to the bed to lay down.

"Erik… I have to go." She sighed.

"It's all right. You did such a good job today. Don't worry about your performance. You will be the best ten-year-old that town has ever heard."

Her head rolled back into the nook of his arm. "Thank you, Erik."

"No, thank you. Now… rest."

"Our time is always so short."

"I know. But… here, a gift to you, for your performance." She felt him slip something on her wrist, but before she could look to see what it was, she was back in darkness.

She woke up the next morning to the sound of her mother singing downstairs, while making breakfast. Mysteri looked around and sighed, seeing that she was back in her room. But at that moment, she looked down at her hand, and saw the present Erik had given her.

It was a bracelet with beautiful, rainbow colored crystal beads. In between each crystal was a tiny silver bead, with black swirls etched into it. The clasp holding the strand was a simple toggle… something easy that her hands could maneuver to clasp.

Two days later she wore that bracelet to the picnic, and she stood ready to perform. She was truly a sight to behold, with her dark curls pinned on her head, and her hands clasped in front of her, poised like a young lady. She stood in front of the congregation in the sanctuary, and when Ms. Cross began to play the introduction to her song, she opened her mouth, breathing like Erik told her to, and began singing.

The attendees were stunned into silence. No one had ever heard such technique in their life from a child. When she was done, history was made in her small town. For the very first time, a 'picnic performer' got a standing ovation.

It was in that moment, when Mysteri looked out at the crowd on their feet, that she knew that singing and music was what she wanted to do for the rest of her life. And little did everyone know, that on that day, a star was born.

Songs referenced: "Gospel of Grace" by Mark Hayes. I would suggest going on youtube, and finding a good recording of this wonderful song. It's probably my favorite old fashioned church song of all time (coming from someone who doesn't like old fashioned church songs and listens to U2).


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine:

Ninth Encounter: Age Ten and three-quarters

Mysteri's birthday was coming up, and she had a problem. It began only weeks before, when her mother was driving her home from school, and she asked, "Darling, what do you want for your birthday?"

And for the very first time, the young girl had no clue.

She had everything she could want. For Christmas that year her mother had gotten her, her own keyboard, and other relatives had pitched in on the idea by giving her music books and piano tutorials on CDs. As long as she had all that music in her life, what more could she desire?

At this point, it was clear that she was not like most children. Instead of wanting Barbies or clothes for any holiday, she wanted sheet music, books, and new songs to learn. She was much more introspective than most kids her age, and when she lost her temper she did not scream or shout… she was stern, quiet, and defiant. All the kids in her school knew she was different, but luckily, she had one amazing quality that made her accepted: she was very kind, and always helpful. She did not talk down to her peers when they didn't understand something, and she could. Instead, she took to Erik's way of teaching someone-by explaining something in terms that they would understand. Children like this were considered an odd treasure, and rare. Having someone like her be bright for her age, and who got along well in a social setting, was an odd mix. That summer the school called her mother, and suggested that Mysteri could skip a grade, if she so desired. But she had refused, adamantly.

"I want to stay with my friends." She said. "You know I wouldn't leave Patti and everyone for the world."

So that was the end of that discussion, and she would go on to sixth grade, like planned, and not seventh. But of course, world of this got around to other parents, and thus the students in her class found out. They all had more respect than ever for Mysteri. Even though she had the option to go onto the middle school, with the rest of the 'big kids' she stayed with them, and opted for friendship over advancement. Maybe the students didn't realize this in such big terms, but it did touch them deeply, and instinctively, they knew of the opportunity she had given up to be with them.

And with all this background, it was easy to understand why Mysteri wasn't sure what she wanted for her birthday. And why her mother was also clueless about what to get her.

Three weeks before her birthday, Mysteri laid in bed, twirling the bracelet from Erik around her wrist. Of course, like she always did at night, she was thinking. Why was she so different from most of her classmates? Around them she knew that they looked up to her, as almost being a leader, but most of them were actually a year older than her. She didn't know why so many kids went to her for advice and help (may it be with music or their studies in class) but even though the difference in her wasn't unwelcome, it still made her question why. Then suddenly, she remembered what Erik had told her years ago, when they first met:

_"Mysteri, do you know you're special?" He had asked. _

_ "We're all special." She'd answered, "At least, that's what my teacher, Mrs. Flowers, said." _

_ "I suppose that could be true. But some people are more special than others, and in different ways. You're one of those people." _

Maybe, the way she acted and thought (mixed with her musical ability), was what he had meant by her being special. And maybe… being more special didn't mean she was better or worse than anyone. Perhaps it just made her different. And who said that different was a bad thing?

"Erik, am I right?" She asked aloud. "I wish I knew!"

"Then let me answer you."

She smiled at hearing his voice, and she fell back against the mattress, preparing herself to be taken away again.

When she opened her eyes once more, she was not outside, by lying on the cabin bed. Nearby Erik was distracted playing the piano, and hadn't noticed she was awake. Mysteri listened, and immediately recognized the tune.

"I love _Fur Elise_." She said, "I'm learning it now. It's by Mozart, if I can remember right."

He looked up at her, and smiled. "No, it's actually Beethoven. It's a common mistake. They're very close era wise."

She nodded, and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She stood up stretching her arms above her head, and she walked over to him. She looked down, and noticed that he now had a wooden piano bench, instead of just his desk chair. She smiled warmly, and sat down next to him.

"Ah, now she plays." He said. She let out a giggle, and began playing _The Entertainer_.

"Chopin." He stated, right away.

She nodded. "Very good. Now… can you guess this one?" She began playing another piece, something that sounded more modern.

"I don't think I've heard this." He admitted.

She burst into laughter, and began singing to the music:

"_Say, Candy and Ronnie, have you seen them yet_

_But they're so spaced out, B-B-B-Bennie and the Jets_

_Oh but they're weird and they're wonderful_

_Oh Bennie she's really keen_

_She's got electric boots a mohair suit_

_You know I read it in a magazine_

_B-B-B-Bennie and the Jets"_

"I guess it's VERY modern music." He said, "I'm sorry, I'm not into what's played nowadays."

"It's a song called _Bennie_ _and the Jets_." She explained, lifting her hands off the keys, "An artist named Elton John wrote it. It was my mom's favorite song when she was about my age. I learned it for her. When I sang it, she was shocked at how many different styles of song I can do."

He smiled. "You can go from singing opera to modern music. How versatile you are. Though, I like it better when you sing for the stage."

She nodded. "I do too. It sounds more me."

He looked down at her, and said, "Dear… if you want to sing that kind of music, you need voice lessons."

"I know." She admitted. "I just don't know how to ask my mom for them."

"Well… it's what you want, right?"

"Yes."

"Then, ask for them for your birthday."

"Oh my, Erik, you're great! That's an awesome idea!" She cried, "I didn't even think about that!"

"Of course not. You don't ask for anything that much."

She looked down at the bracelet around her wrist, trying to hide the blush coming to her cheeks.

"You really like that bracelet, don't you?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I do."

He put a hand under her chin, and turned her face to his. "Then… I wonder. What is this behind your ear?"

He reached toward the left side of her head, and pulled out a chandelier earring, made out of the same material as her bracelet. She gasped, in shock and delight.

"And, on the other side…" His fingers met her right temple, while the left grasped another earring behind her right ear.

"Oh, Erik, how did you …" She began, but he lifted his hand.

"The magic show isn't done yet." He said. "Now… what's this in your hair?"

His hand went to the back of her head, and gently pulled out a necklace from her locks. It matched the earrings and bracelet, and he gently clasped it around her neck, while she went to work setting the earrings in her ears.

"And…" He got out a handkerchief from his pocket, placed it over his fisted hand, then lifted it two seconds later. Underneath, clutched in his fingers, was a red rose. "That is all, _ma cherie_."

"Oh, thank you, Erik." She said, as he handed her the rose. After doing so, he held his hand in hers, and kissed the back of it.

"Happy birthday, Mysteri." He said.

"It is very happy indeed."

"Now, since you don't have a man in your house to explain something to you, may I make a step on my soapbox for a minute?"

She smiled. "I will never stop you from speaking what you truly have to say."

"Thank you. Now… how do I say this?" He cleared his throat, and then began his speech. "Mysteri, you're a very pretty girl. You've always been very pretty, but now, you're becoming a pretty young woman. You're turning eleven for heaven's sake, and this is your last year of intermediate school. Boys are going to start noticing you, and… maybe this isn't my place to say this, but someone has to tell you. When you start dating, find a boy who's respectable towards you. Make sure his hands don't wander to certain places. To a man, you are a princess, and he should treat you like such."

"So, he should treat you like you treat me?"

Erik froze, the statement obviously taking him back. "He should treat you better than I do."

"But no one has ever treated me as well as you do." She reached up, and touched his cheek… well, more like mask. "You've been my friend for almost six years. No one I know has had friends for that long."

"We're different than everyone else." He said, "You know that."

All of a sudden, she felt that tiredness come over her, and she leaned against his shoulder. "Erik…"

"I know Mysteri. Until next time. Good night."

"Good night."

"Don't fear the future…"

"We'll always be together." She finished.

The next morning she walked downstairs, to find her mom fixing breakfast. She pulled up a stool and sat across the room, waiting for her to ask her usual morning question.

"Good morning Mysteri." Her mother said.

"Good morning Mom." She greeted.

"So, have you thought about what you've wanted for your birthday?"  
>She smiled. "Mom, I want voice lessons."<p>

Songs used: "Bennie and the Jets" by Elton John, "Fur Elise" by Beethoven, "The Entertainer" by Chopin


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten:

Tenth Encounter: Age Eleven

Mysteri bolted up into her room, her mother trailing behind her on the stairwell. It was a Thursday afternoon, and school had just gotten out. Normally days went by quickly for Mysteri, but that day had lingered on and on… for reasons that made her burst into tears as soon as she entered the car.

"Honey, what happened today?" She asked hurriedly, "Please, I saw you crying in the car…"

"I don't want to talk about it!" She said, "Please, just leave me alone!"

She finally made it to her room, and slammed the door shut. She bolted the lock on it, and slid down against the wall, just wanting to cry in peace. She looked down at her body, something that had once been so unimportant in her life, and now saw the pain it was giving her.

It started months ago, when she started having pain in her chest. Slowly, from that point on, her figure began morphing. She was now gaining curves, and she and her mother had gone out to get her the appropriate undergarments to go with her changing body. It had been a proud moment for her, a sign that she was growing up, but now, she felt only shame, and a yearning to be normal.

She was now the only girl in her class that had a bust. At first no one noticed, but slowly people had been catching on… especially guys. They didn't comment, they only stole occasional glances. Still, she noticed. If that was all that was going on, she would've been okay. But the girls were meaner.

Bullies had finally sprung up. The two main ones were Amber and Kat, and everyone shad learned to stay out of their way. They picked new victims quite often… and now she was one of them.

They came up to her that day while she was studying in the corner during their free time and promptly sat next to her on the floor.

"So… what are you reading?" Kat asked.

"Sheet music stuff." She said.

Amber flipped it out of her hand. Mysteri gazed at her with wide eyes, the reaction taking her off guard.

"Maybe you should stop looking at that, and look at yourself." Amber laughed. "Go put on some makeup girl, and see the weight your gaining…"

"Weight?" Mysteri asked.

"In your chest, hump front."

Her face burned in embarrassment. "It happens to every girl. It'll happen to you too."

"Really, I don't see it happening to any of us."

"Easy pickings for the guys." Amber said, "Better not walk home alone at night girl…"

"Unless you like that sort of thing."

"What sort of thing?" Mysteri asked nervously.

At that moment their teacher, Ms. Eve, stood up in the front of the room and called them back to their desks. "All right students," She said, "Study hall is over. Now, pull out your English books and turn to page fifty-five."

Mysteri sat down, and pulled out the text book from inside her desk. As she was settling down to work, behind her she heard, "Watch your back hump front."

She turned around, and a ball of notebook paper hit her face. Behind her, sitting in her desk, was Amber, glaring at her. Looking down, Mysteri unrolled the paper, and saw a picture of herself with certain 'aspects' of her body emphasized to a ridiculous degree. Underneath the picture was the word "WHORE" written in block lettering.

For the rest of the day, Kat and Amber tormented her whenever they could. She didn't pass them by in the hall or in the bathroom without being called hump front or some other form of nasty name she dared not repeat. A few times throughout the day she would go over to Ms. Eve, to tell her about the bullying, but the two girls would either be nearby, giving her threatening looks, or would somehow indiscreetly block her path.

After school she waited outside for her mother, who happened to be running late. Mysteri sat underneath the oak tree on the school lawn, reading a bit of sheet music like usual. She didn't notice Kat and Amber advancing toward her, until it was too late.

Amber ripped the sheet music from her hands, and dangled it out of her reach, a look of sick amusement on her face.

"Hey, give it back!" Mysteri yelled, "Come on girls… give it back!"

Kat took the music from Amber's hands, and held each corner of it, threatening to tear it. Tears gathered in Mysteri's eyes, and she launched forward to try to rescue it. "Don't, please! Don't!"

Amber grabbed her arm, holding her back. It was then that Kat ripped the music in half, and then she tore each section of it again, and again, and again…

As soon as the papers were destroyed beyond repair, Amber let go of Mysteri, and the young girl fell to her knees on the ground.

"You ever tell anyone about us," Kat threatened, "And we'll do worse. Believe me."

They left her there, not even looking back to see the completely broken girl, mourning over a piano piece that was like an old friend. Before her Mom came to pick her up, Mysteri tried to compose herself. If she didn't and her mom found out… who knew what else of hers could be destroyed?

The images of the day ran through her head, over and over again, and even in the safety of her room she felt weary and depressed.

"And…I have to go back to school tomorrow, and deal with this." She said, "I… I don't want to go back!"

"Little Mysteri… what is it? I feel your fear… I feel such pain…"

Hearing Erik's voice saying these things, only made her feel worse. "I don't want you to be in pain, Erik." She murmured, drifting off into darkness, "I don't want you to be so sad…"

She found herself on the grassy hill once more, but this time, she felt someone's arm across her shoulders. She slowly opened her eyes, and turned to see Erik, holding her in a protective embrace.

"I'm sorry." He said, lifting his arms away, "I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to be near. I could feel such intensity in your pain."

She paused for a moment, and then smiled weakly. "Hello, Erik."

"Hello, my wounded dove." He whispered sadly, "Now… what happened to you? I could sense your crying and suffering."

She felt her cheeks turn red, and she looked down at her front. "Oh God, Erik," She sighed, "It's so embarrassing."

"What is? Mysteri, what happened?"

She sat up, pulled her knees to her chest, and wrapped her arms around her legs, drawing them in close. "I… I don't know how to say it."

Erik pushed himself up, and sat on his knees next to her. "If you can't say it aloud, whisper it." He suggested, placing a hand on her back and moving closer to her. "Just… tell me why you're hurting so I can try to help."

She took a deep breath, and finally, told him of the events of the day in a hushed voice. Her hands shook with nervousness as she confessed that Amber and Kat were tormenting her for the most secret and sensitive part of her body… a part that had been giving her harsh growing pains for the last couple months. She didn't go into too much detail, though she told him of the boys staring at her, and of her sheet music being torn to shreds.

By the time her tale was over, she had collapsed in his arms in a heap of tears. "It was s-so embarrassing!" she sobbed, "I hate my body, Erik! I hate that I'm changing! I hate it, I hate it!" She lifted her head from his chest, and gazed into his eyes. "Thank God you don't look at me like most guys at my school do. Some of them already talk about being kissed, and trying to get girlfriends, and then they look at me… I don't like how they look at me, like I'm… some type of freak! I don't like it!"

"They shouldn't look at you like that." He said sternly, "They have no right! Pigs… the lot of them are pigs! And my God, those girls!" He quickly stood from her, and began to pace. "They are nothing but unconfident divas, suffering from low self-esteem and, no doubt, a terrible home life." Suddenly he turned toward a nearby tree, and slammed his fist into the trunk of it. "Damn them, for what they do to you. Damn them!"

Mysteri had never seen Erik so angry before. The frustration in his eyes was evident, and the red flush at the back of his neck definitely wasn't a good sign.

"Erik, don't be so angry." She said quietly, "Please. I didn't mean to have you be angry."  
>He turned back to her, the fury leaving his eyes, and took a deep breath. Instantly his shoulders relaxed, and he calmly sat next to her again.<p>

"I frightened you, didn't I?" He asked. "I didn't mean to scare you, my dear. I don't mean to frighten you." He squeezed her shoulder. "My temper… that's one of my ugly parts, that can make these dreams into nightmares. I'm as bad as those girls who bullied you."

"Don't you dare say that, Erik!" She cried, "You're my best friend, and you aren't like them as at all!" She hugged him close to her, and buried her face in his shoulder. "You don't stare at me like those boys do, and you don't rip up my music… my dreams… in front of me. In fact, you send me beautiful dreams. You keep my dreams."

"Mysteri," He said, lifting her face to look at him, "I warned you about those boys. They will look at you and notice you. But it's because you're becoming beautiful. And those girls, they are jealous of you. They know of your voice, intelligence, and sweet nature, and they wish they had those things. My dear, never forget to me, that you're beautiful. And never let anyone tell you different."

"You're beautiful too, Erik." She said, "You're beautiful too."

He shook his head. "Not like you are."

Suddenly her tiredness was back, and she fell down into the grass.

"I have to go."

"Yes. Bye Mysteri. And don't be sad anymore. I'm always there, and we'll always be together."

"I know. And Erik?"  
>"Yes?"<p>

"Those girls… they shouldn't hate me because I'm beautiful."

He burst into laughter at her comment, and replied, "That is so true, my dear. And you should not be afraid to tell them that. Giants began to fear, only when they find someone as strong as them."

_So since everyone has started reviewing more, and it's been really awesome, I've decided that yes I shall post two chapters a day. Keep the feedback coming guys, and thanks for reading! ~Diana  
><em>


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven:

Eleventh Encounter: Age Twelve

"Are you sure you're okay staying by yourself for tonight?"

Mysteri sat on the edge of her mom's bed, watching as she curled her hair in front of the dresser. She rolled her eyes at the woman's question… it had literally been the tenth time she had asked.

"Mom, I'll be fine." She reassured, "I'll just stay home, eat some frozen pizza, and watch a few scary movies on TV. And I'll keep the door locked, as long as we don't have many trick or treaters coming to our door."

"Well… this is your first time alone at home. I just want to make sure. Now, I'll be home around midnight, but it could be later…"

"MOM." She groaned, "Stay out as late as you want. Most of my friends have been staying home alone since they were ten. It's going to be fine."

"I wish you had some Halloween party to go to too." Her mother sighed, "Or at least you could go trick or treating with Patti."

"Patti's out of town, and I'm too old to go trick or treating anyway. You know that. And none of my friends are having any parties. Don't worry about me." She looked over at her mom, her eye brow rising with mischief, and very casually, she asked, "So… you and Rhen…"

"What about me and Rhen?" She turned around from the dresser, looking at her daughter playfully.

"He's your date tonight, right? When is he picking you up?"

"He'll be here in about an hour."

"Is he the reason that you got the short black dress for your witch costume?"

"Mysteri!"

"Oh my God, Mom. I'm in MIDDLE SCHOOL. I know boys exist, and that when you get older, they start existing more and more."

Her mother shook her head. "When did you get so smart?"

"I had my mom tell me a lot of cool stuff." Mysteri looked over at her mother, and smiled. She did look great for her date tonight. Of course, her mother always had been a pretty woman. Only now was Mysteri beginning to notice… since she was beginning to look like her.

After the divorce with her father, Mysteri's mom had dropped the 'depression weight' of their relationship. She was now 135 pounds, which looked good on her 5'7 frame. She had black hair, like her daughter's minus the natural curls, and green eyes. The high cheek bones and full lips also made her look even more exotic. Mysteri hoped that one day, she would look as pretty as her.

Her mother stood from the dresser, looking over her black dress again. With it she wore a long silver chain, green earrings that matched her eye shadow, and red lipstick. She placed the witches' hat on top of her mass of dark curls, and then got ready to step into some black ballet flats.

"No." Mysteri stated.

Her mother looked at her skeptically. "No?"

"Wear some heels. Come on. For Rhen."

She smirked at her daughter, but reached for the character shoes at the end of her bed. "Fine you little stinker! Trying to get me married off, are ya?" She reached over, and began to tickle Mysteri's stomach. They both burst into laughter, and soon they were on the mattress in the midst of a tickle fight.

"Mom, careful with your hair!" Mysteri giggled, backing away from her.

"All right, thanks hon. I'll wave the white flag on this one." She slid from the bed and began to buckle the shoes on. "Mysteri, do you really like Rhen?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I do. He's been nice to you the past few months, and he treats you well. Mom, I see how you GLOW around him… and it's not just because he looks like Kevin Bacon either!"

"That is where he got his name." Her mom confessed, "After his friends and family saw _Footloose_ they stopped calling him Ray, and started calling him Rhen after the character Kevin Bacon plays."

"Oh my God, Mom, you've told me this three times… while you were making me watch that movie!"

"Well you liked it!"

"Well I had to watch you slobber over Kevin Bacon for two hours! Do you know how weird it is to watch your mom do that?"

"Hey, it was Frank Sinatra with my Mom."

"Gross." She paused as her mother spritzed some perfume on, and then asked, "So, does Rhen dance like Kevin Bacon?"

She laughed. "I wish."

"I bet. But, Mom… I really do like Rhen. I mean, I hope things with you and him work out. But no pressure."

"Yeah, no pressure."

"Do you love him?"

"I've been seeing him for five months."

"I didn't ask that."

Her mother sat down next to her. "Okay Dr. Phil. Yes, I think I love him."

"Why?"

"Who are you? My daughter or my therapist?"

"Maybe both."

She wrapped her arm around Mysteri, and looked right into her eyes as she gave her answer. "I love him, because he treats me well… but more importantly because he treats you well too. The times were I've had to work late at the office and he's come to get you from school and hang out with you have meant a lot to me. He really likes you, kiddo. He's never had a child of his own, so he thinks you're something."

"He likes me that much?"

"He didn't take you to the father/daughter dance at church because he had nothing else to do."

She smiled softly to herself, like how much that evening meant to her was a big secret. "Momma?"

"Yes baby?"

"Try to marry him."

They laughed. "I'll do my best." Suddenly the doorbell rang downstairs. "That's him!"

"I'll get it Mom." She said.

Mysteri ran downstairs, leaving her mother to put on the last touches of her costume, and quickly opened the door.

There, in all his Kevin Bacon-ness, was Rhen. True, he looked like a late thirty-something year old Kevin Bacon, but he held an uncanny resemblance to the star with his dirty blonde hair, clear blue eyes, and straight white smile.

He was dressed as 1960's greaser, with the black converse, white t-shirt, black leather jacket, and slicked back hair. She looked him up and down, and couldn't help herself. The joke was too easy.

"_Footloose _and _Grease_ called." She said, "_Footloose _wants their actor and John Travolta wants his clothes back."

Rhen laughed, and swept the girl up in an over the top, lift your feet off the floor bear hug. "Nice to see you too, little girl." He greeted, placing her back on her feet.

"I'm not little." She stated, putting on fake defiance.

"Are too. If I can still pick you up, you're my little girl."

She smiled at him, wishing sadly and hopefully inside her mind, _I wish I was your little girl._

"Mom's upstairs." She said, "Take a seat on the couch. She'll be down soon."

He took a spot on the couch, and she sat across from him in the recliner. "So, are you going to a Halloween party tonight?" He asked.

She looked down at her jeans and black Halloween t-shirt, and laughed. "If I were, I wouldn't be going in this. I'm staying here, and holding down the fort with the trick or treaters."

"Right. Are you going to be okay here, by yourself?"

"I'll be fine!" She groaned, "If someone else asks me that one more time, I'm going to FREAK. I've been hearing that non-stop from my Mom."

"That's because she loves you, and worries. And I feel the same. If you need anything, call me. You have my number."

"Yes Rhen."

Twenty minutes later Rhen and her mother were standing in the doorway, ready to go.

"You guys be careful driving." She said.

"Worrywart, being over protective is my job." Her mother teased, kissing her forehead. "If anything comes up, call."

"I know, I know. Now go on your date, come home late… do whatever adults do."

Finally they left the house, and as soon as Mysteri saw them driving down the road, she let out a cheer. "Yes! They are GONE! The place is mine, and I am in charge!"

She threw some frozen pizza into the oven, and then turned on the TV. As soon as her dinner was ready she carried to the couch, and sat down, eating in front of the TV.

An hour passed, without any trick or treaters coming by, and she lulled about… almost wishing she could go trick or treating. "Well, now what?" She asked.

"Maybe now, I come to get you!"

She stood up in shock, hearing the voice. It didn't belong to Erik. It sounded deeper and… the accent was foreign.

"Who's there?" She asked.

But before she could answer she fell back onto the couch, a wave of sleepiness coming over her.

She found herself in the meadow, except it was dark out, and the wind was blowing creepily through the trees.

"Erik?" She whispered, standing up, "Erik, where are you?"

She looked down, and then saw in the moonlight, her dress had changed. It had long sleeves that came off the shoulder, with a tight bodice, and a puffy skirt. The gown itself was dark red, with black lace around the sleeves and bust. Her hair was in a tight bun, without a strand in her face, and she wore the same black boots.

"I approve of the outfit." She said, "But Erik, come out! I don't like…"

"Vhat my dear?"

She shivered and looked around. "Erik!"

"Careful my dear. I vhant to zuck yer blood!"

She sighed. "Okay, Dracula, really?"

He at last moved out of the shadows, only five feet away from her, and into view. "Yes," He said.

She stared at him, her stomach dropping. He looked different now, darker. He had on a cloak that trailed around his feet, a black shirt, suit jacket, and black pants tucked into riding boots. Even his hair had changed. It was now immaculately combed back. The only thing that remained the same was his features on his face, the way his body looked, and the white mask.

"Ello my, wittle Mina." He said in an over the top Hungarian accent.

"Happy Halloween to you too." She giggled, "God Erik, you scared me!"

"I didn't mean to, my dear." He apologized, moving closer to her. She saw that underneath his lips were a pair of fake fangs. She couldn't help but laugh.

"You are one to play different characters, aren't you?" She asked, finally playing along and putting on a British accent.

He grinned and slipped into his Dracula character. "You've read ze book. You know Mina is British."

"That was our class assignment for this month. Read a Halloween novel, and either write a short play about it, write a report on it, or create a picture book with drawings and text. I did the play."

"You would." He circled around her, like she was prey.

"Sir Dracula, I don't know if I like the way you're looking at me." She said in mock fear.

"Wittle Mina… do I frighten you?"

She looked around, gave him a sly grin, and then began to run. "You want me Dracula? Catch me!"

She flew through the sea of grass, hearing him running behind her. She ran harder and harder hearing him, but suddenly, all went silent. She stopped in the middle of the field, and looked around.

"Where did you go?" She asked, keeping her British accent.

At that moment something leapt up from the ground behind her, and wrapped an arm around her waist, pressing her back to a wall of flesh. She turned her head up, and saw her vampire.

"What do you plan to do to me?" She said.

"That is a good question, my girl. What could I do to ze?" He leaned in close, opening his mouth to show off his fangs, and then stepped back.

"Have you considered getting into theater?" Erik inquired, now out of his character. Instantly she snapped back into reality, and she also cut the accent.

"I thought about it. My school's thinking about doing _My Fair Lady_."

"With your knack for accents and your acting ability, you should highly consider it."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

At that moment the usual tiredness came, and she closed her eyes.

"I'll audition, Erik."

"As you should. Bye Mysteri."

"Bye."

Three weeks later after Mysteri took his advice and auditioned for the show, the cast list came out. For the very first time in her middle school's theater history, a seventh grader got the lead in the yearly musical. Mysteri beamed with pride as she looked at her name at the top of the cast list: Mysteri Evans... as _Eliza Doolittle_

When she told her mother that night about her being casted, she asked her daughter teasingly if she was going to make a stage name. Mysteri only laughed, and said she decided to keep her name. After all, she had a gut feeling she was going to see her name in a lot more shows, and Mysteri Evans simply sounded like a good name for an actress.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve:

Twelfth Encounter: Age Thirteen

"Oh my God Mom… you're seriously going to let me go?"

Mysteri looked up at her mother adoringly, after hearing the news.

"Yes. Mysteri, it's your very first school dance, and you're thirteen. Of course you can go!"

"I'm going to the Winter Dance!" Mysteri yelled in excitement, jumping up and down in the kitchen, "I'M GOING TO MY FIRST DANCE EVER!"

"Is this event formal or casual?"

"Casual. Just nice jeans and a cute top. Oh my God, Mom, what am I going to wear? I don't know…"

"Honey calm down. We'll go shopping tomorrow after school." Her mother beamed with pride. "My little girl, going to her first ever dance. Makes me want to tear up a little." She let out a dramatic sniff.

"Oh Mom…" She groaned, hugging her.

At last the time had come… Mysteri's very first school dance. In her middle school it was talked about all through seventh grade, and up until the moment you an eighth grader and were allowed to go: the Winter Dance. It was a rite of passage in her small town, to go to the dance, and it meant that you were finally crossing over from being a kid, to being a teen. The dance was exclusive, only eighth graders were allowed to go, and it was once a year. Almost everyone in the class of three hundred went, and it was a big deal. It was a time where most girls had their very first dance with a boy, or maybe were perhaps (gasp) kissed.

The eighth grade class was buzzing with excitement for the dance for the next few weeks. It took place on Friday, the last day of school before winter break, and everyone was counting down the days.

True to her mother's word, she took Mysteri shopping after school, and she got a new pair of dark wash jeans with black swirling designs, a white sparkling top with a black tank, and her mother even got her new ballet flats and makeup.

"You're going to look like a super star." Her mother said as they drove home, "My pretty stage queen."

"I'm not a stage queen." Mysteri said shyly.

"Okay, getting the lead in the musical the past two years doesn't mean you're a stage queen. I guess those voice and piano lessons mean nothing?" She teased.

"They do too!"

"I know. And Mysteri, Rhen is going to come over on Friday, before the dance, and take some pictures of you."

"Why?"

"Because it's your very first dance and he has a new digital camera he wants to try out."

"Camera nerd."

"He can be a camera nerd all he likes. Taking photographs for all the newspapers and magazines in town makes him a pretty penny. And you know how much he charges for a photo shoot normally. He wants to come and take some snap shots because he loves us, and wants this to be remembered."

"So… why haven't you married him yet?"

"Mysteri!"

"Mom!"

They looked at each other, and her mom gave a tired smile. "You know Rhen and I are still dating. We're both taking it slow. Even though he's six years older than me, he's never been married, and it makes him nervous. And the thought of marriage again…"

She parked her car in the driveway and sighed. "You understand."

Mysteri reached over, and touched her mother's arm. "Mom, there's a big difference between Rhen and your ex-husband. Rhen loves both of us."

"When did you stop calling Peter your dad?"

"When he stopped talking to me years ago, and lost the right to be my dad."

Her mom gazed at her, and smoothed her hair back. "Baby, I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. I'm not."

For the rest of the evening she and her mom twittered on about the dance, and the discussion of her father was forgotten.

Three nights later Mysteri laid in her bed, sleep avoiding her. The dance was the next night, and she was too excited to sleep. She tossed and turned, but finally sat up in frustration.

"Grr, I'm going to be so tired tomorrow if I don't sleep!" She groaned.

"Then let me help you."

Before she could speak another word she fell back into darkness, and into Erik's world.

She found herself by the pond, and Erik only feet away, skipping rocks across it's clear surface. She noticed that he was wearing his cloak and full on black outfit, except this time with a white shirt, instead of a dark one.

"Hello Erik." She said, standing and brushing the dirt off her skirt.

"Hello Mysteri." He greeted, turning around to face her. "Congratulations on your performances, by the way. I know they went wonderfully."

"For both my musicals, they did. Thank you Erik, for telling me to audition."

"No, the talent lies within you. I feel bad that I haven't been able to see you as often as I would like to."

"I know how it is, though."

"Of course." He gazed at her adoringly. "You were blessed with the gift of patience, as well as musical ability."

"Erik, I need to tell you something, actually."

"Yes?"  
>"I'm going to a dance tomorrow, for the very first time!"<p>

He smiled. "That's wonderful, Mysteri! Will you be chaperoned?"

"Well, I'm not going with a guy."

"No, I mean, will adults be there?"

"Yes."  
>"Good. Are you excited?"<p>

"Yes!"

"Nervous?"

She shrugged. "A little."

He looked at her with concern, and motioned for her to sit down at the pond's bank.

"Tell me why." He urged, settling down next to her.

"Erik, I've never danced with a boy before." She confessed. "And the only time I've really danced is in our school's musicals. I don't know how I'm supposed to dance!"  
>"Do you want to know a secret?" He asked.<p>

"Yes."

"No one else knows what to do either. Just be yourself, and enjoy the music. Talk to your friends, and enjoy their company. This is a celebration Mysteri… no one needs to worry about how to _celebrate_ at a _celebration_."

She smiled. "I guess you're right. It's a stupid thing to be worried about. How do you know all these things Erik? Have you been to a dance before?"

He grinned. "I've been to quite a few balls, and a few informal dances. I've been with gypsies, as they've gathered around the campfire, to dance and celebrate. I've played my violin for the Royalty of Russia, at their great feasts, and sang for the Shah of Persia at their celebrations."

She looked at him skeptically. "But you're so young. How old are you now?"

"My body is fifteen." He said, "But my spirit… it is older."

"What?"

He shook his head. "I've really done these things. That is not a lie. But I can't explain how right now. I will tell you someday though. But yes, I've done a lot of things."

"Wow Erik, what haven't you done?"

He sighed. "I've never danced with a woman."

She gaped at him. "What?"

"I've never danced with a woman. You are very lucky, Mysteri. You will get to dance with a boy tomorrow. You're very pretty. I told you two years ago that they would want your affections. I have never had that."

"Erik…" She said sadly, "You've never danced with anyone? Do you know how to?"

"Oh yes! I taught myself by watching the gatherings I went to, and by reading. You have to understand, I didn't learn all I know by sitting in a classroom. I didn't have that luxury. I learned thanks to mentors I've meant, observation, and reading."  
>"It's been good for you. You're so smart."<p>

"Thank you. I know it's been good for me."

"Why haven't you danced with a girl?"

"Because of what's underneath this mask. Remember? My hidden nightmare."

She looked at him sadly, and stood up. "Erik." She stated, "Ask me to dance with you."

He stood too, and stared at her. "Excuse me?"

"Ask me to dance with you, Erik."

He shook his head. "Mysteri, I don't want you to waste your first dance on me."

"It's my first dance, and I can _waste_ it on whoever I want to. And if I danced with you… I don't think I'd be _wasting _anything." She brushed her fingertips against his mask. "Ask me to dance with you, Erik."

He gave a slight smile, and asked quietly, "Mysteri, may I have this dance?"

She nodded. "Yes, you may."

He offered his hand to her, and she took it. And just like she had seen in all the old movies she watched with her mom, Erik placed one hand on her waist, while keeping the other in her hand, and she put her palm against his shoulder. It was then he began singing a slow Italian waltz, and he danced with her.

For the rest of the dream they danced together, each of them gazing at each other the whole time. And somehow, while staring into Erik's eyes, Mysteri felt a slight tug within her soul. She ignored the tug, not being sure of what it was, but little did she know it would set off a chain of events later in her life that would be phenomenal.

But at that moment she didn't know. So she simply stayed in the arms of her best friend, dancing to his beautiful music. The next night, when she went to the Winter Dance, she did dance with a few guys. But none of them were as good as Erik… even though sometimes when she was on the floor of the gymnasium, with all the bright lights and loud music, she would close her eyes, and pretend that she was back in the meadow, dancing with him….

If only for a moment.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen:

Thirteenth Encounter: Age 13 and a Half

Mysteri laid in bed weeks later, after her dancing dream with Erik, thinking through the past eight years she had known him. It was an introspective night, two days before New Year's Eve, which made one think of their life and promises of the past and future. And what Mysteri happened to be thinking of, was Erik.

Erik knew almost everything about her, but what did she know about him? Well… not half of what his knowledge was. She didn't even know his face…

"You're only a mask to me." She said aloud. "Erik, what is your secret? How are you a nightmare? How can someone as gentle as you, be a nightmare?"

She closed her eyes, and laid back against her pillows. "Erik…"

"I'm coming, Mysteri, I'm coming."

Soon she was lying down in the meadow, and she turned and opened her eyes, to find Erik beside her, lying on his stomach reading a book.

"Hey you." She said.

He looked over at her, and set down his book. "Hello Mysteri. How have you been?"

"I've been fine. And you?"

"I'm doing well too. Now that you're here."

She smiled. "Erik, am I the only one you see?"

"What do you mean?"

"These dreams, do you see other people in them?"

He shook his head. "No. Just you."

"Are you alone a lot?"

"Yes. But I'm used to being alone."

"Erik," She whispered, touching his arm, "I don't want you to be alone."

"I might be alone Mysteri, but it doesn't mean I'm lonely." They both sat up, and he stared down at her. "Some people… they are just meant to be by themselves."

"So, you're always alone, except for when I'm here?"

"Very much so. Now, enough of this dark conversation. You called for me tonight."

"Did I?"

"Yes. Your yearning for my company was so great, I couldn't ignore it. Is everything all right?"

She smiled and nodded. "Everything's fine, Erik. Does something have to be wrong for me to want to see you? There are times I really miss you."

"And I miss you too." He studied her for a moment, then sighed. "You're looking older and older every time I see you."

"So do you. You age every time I see you, and you always talk like an adult. You're not like anyone else I've ever met, Erik." She sighed. "I want to know more about you. It's frustrating, how little I know…"

"You will understand everything eventually. When you get older…"

Finally she lost her temper, and stood up. "Erik, you just said I look older and older every time you see me! When am I going to be old enough to know who you are? How long do I have to wait?"

He stood too, and gazed at her in shock. "Mysteri!"

"I care about you, Erik!" She continued, "You're my best friend, and you know me better than anyone! We've been friends since I was five for God's sake! Erik, I want to know you! I want to know you as deeply as you know me! I'm not afraid of your secrets!"

Suddenly she flew forward, and the next few moments seemed to happen in slow motion. She reached toward his face, and gripped the white mask. Soon she fingered the edge, and pulled it off his face. For one second her eyes caught a glimpse of the horror underneath, before he pushed her to the ground and turned around.

What she saw she thought had been a figment of her imagination. Even though it was only a second of knowing, the image that remained was sickly yellow skin, abnormally hallow cheeks, and… no… it was impossible. Did he have no nose?

She then realized that everything was deathly silent, and she looked around. Her surroundings had changed dramatically. The sky was now dark with storm clouds, and the grass below her was brown and dead. Erik stood in front of her, his back to her, and his shoulders hunched like he was in pain. She saw he was struggling to put the mask back on, and that he was breathing roughly.

"Erik," She said softly, "Erik…"

He stopped breathing, and now that the mask was on his face, he turned toward her, his eyes full of fury.

"Why the hell did you do that?" He yelled, "Didn't I give you warning! Didn't I tell you that my face was a nightmare!"  
>"Erik, please stop!"<p>

"Oh no, I have done everything you have ever asked of me! It's my turn now to make the demands!" He grabbed her shoulders roughly, and shook her as he talked. "I have given you everything you've ever desired, everything that was in my power to give! And this, this is how you repay my kindness toward you! You broke the only condition I had!" He then let go of her, and she collapsed on the ground. "Damn you! I thought I finally found someone who understood… damn you for giving me hope! Damn you!" He then grew still, and stated coldly, "You'll never see me again. It's over, Mysteri. You and I… we are destined to be alone. And it's such a pity, you showed so MUCH promise."

Suddenly she fell through darkness, and into a fitful sleep.

The next morning she woke up screaming and crying. Her mother ran in, and cuddled her close on the bed.

"Mysteri, what is it?" She asked worriedly, "Baby, tell me…"

But she only shook her head, and cried harder into her mother's arms. "Oh Mom," She whimpered, when she could finally speak, "I had the worst nightmare."

"What was it about darling?"

"I had the most beautiful thing in the world," at this point she burst into sobs. "And I lost it."

_**Sorry for the short chapter, but as you can see, it's very intense. I thought it was best to make this event short, and deep. **_


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen:

Fourteenth Encounter: Age Fourteen

"Joy, I think it might be best if Mysteri took the month off from her lessons. Her voice just isn't sounding like it used to, and I think she might be tiring."

Mysteri sat in the living room, a tall glass of lemonade cupped in her hands. In the kitchen she could hear her mother and her voice teacher, Mrs. Clark, talking about the future of her singing lessons. Mrs. Clark had politely asked to have a private talk with her mother, which she had said yes to. Through the crack of the kitchen door, which they thought was closed, she could hear everything… including the worry in their voices.

"You know, I noticed the change in her singing too." Her mother admitted, "I thought it was just me, so I didn't say anything. But, you're the professional, and if you hear it…"  
>"Yes, I hear it. The girl has a God given gift. I've never had a student in all my twenty years of teaching come to me with such a clear, strong, and pure voice. It literally flies through the air. She's not perfect, no singer is, but for her age she takes my breath away." Mrs. Clark then lowered her voice. "She sings like an angel, Joy. I don't want her to damage what she has. Do you know what could've caused this change?"<p>

"She's going into high school next month." Her mother noted, "Maybe it's just stress."

"Well, let her rest then. Is she taking time off from her piano lessons too?"

"Ms. Cross is having surgery on her hip, so she's going to take these breaks whether she wants to or not."

She sighed. "Good. I'll miss not hearing her voice in my music room at home, but the girl needs to take some time for herself. How long have I know you and her now, Joy?"

"For four years, almost."

"I must say, in all that time she's been a student of mine, I still can't figure out how she does everything. Honor roll, the shows she's in, and keeping on top of her piano playing and singing… it amazes me."

Mysteri smiled a bit, one of the few true smiles she had shown in the last seven months. She was proud that someone thought she was amazing still, but she knew in reality her voice had declined a little since… since her last time with Erik. And she knew why, too, even though she couldn't bring herself to tell anyone.

Whenever she sang, or touched her piano, she was reminded of Erik. And whenever she had to do so, it killed her. Her love of music was simply fading. She kept at it though, because once she got past the initial pain, she got lost in the song, and forgot about everything terrible in her life, if only for a few measures.

"So, I was thinking." Her mother said, after Mrs. Clark left, "Since Ms. Cross is having surgery on her hip, and Mrs. Clark is letting you take a break from your lessons for a while, how do you feel about maybe going on a vacation?"

Mysteri looked up at her from her spot on the couch. "Vacation?"

"Yeah. Rhen and I were talking about it. He has a lake house on Lake Gilman. It's pretty nice too. There are three rooms, enough for each of us, and it has a dining room, kitchen, working bathrooms…"

Mysteri giggled. "Yeah Mom, I know that he doesn't exactly 'rough it' out at his lake house. You've shown me pictures."

She smiled. "Well, he's invited us there for all of next week. His brother is even letting him borrow his boat. You can go tubing, or maybe Rhen will even teach you how to drive it."

Her interest peaked. "You think?"

"Well, he says he doesn't have a son, so he has to teach someone so he can water ski."

Mysteri nodded. "Can we really go?"

"Of course. I already go the time off from work." She hugged her daughter. "We'll get you out of this stress funk, honey. Next week is going to be a BLAST."  
>Yet Mysteri wasn't so sure.<p>

That night, she laid in her bed, holding the bracelet of rainbow crystal that Erik gave her. When sleep evaded her, she grabbed it, and hoped he would come and take her to a dream. But he didn't, and she knew deep down that he probably never would again. Still, it never hurt to hope.

Seven months. God, she couldn't believe it had been seven damn months since seeing Erik. If it hadn't been for Patti always supporting her, she would've gone insane. She had many friends, but Patti and Erik had always been her _best_ friends… the two people outside her family she was closest to. Well, no, now there was only Patti. There were times when she just needed to talk to someone, and she would simply whip out her cellphone and call her. It might've been three in the afternoon or almost one in the morning… and she always answered.

Mysteri blamed her tears on her father though, when she talked to Patti. Not on Erik. She never told Patti about Erik (and she wouldn't have believed her anyway). So when describing how she felt, she simply used her father's name instead of his. After all, they both betrayed her… and left her forever.

At last she couldn't take it anymore. The reminiscing had been too much for the night. Yes, Erik had hurt her, and yes she was pissed off and depressed that he had left, but she missed him. He had been the one constant in her life when everything was uncertain. And now, with high school coming up, she needed him. She needed someone to guide and adore her, no matter what.

"Erik!" She cried, letting the tears fall, "Erik, I miss you! I'm so sorry about everything! I miss you and I need you and… dear God, I want my best friend back!"

She buried her face in her pillow and simply sobbed. "I miss you, Erik. I miss you…" She waited though, and hoped… but minutes passed, and nothing happened.

"Damn it, Erik." She murmured helplessly, "Damn it…"

"Mysteri."

She listened, quickly sitting up. "Er…"

Before she could call his name tiredness hit her, hard and fast, by the time her head hit the pillow, she was out cold.

She slowly regained her senses, and she felt like she was on something soft, not the grassy hill. It felt more like a bed. She almost opened her eyes, ready to scream in frustration that she was back in her room, but then she felt the coverlet above her… and the stitching of the fabric patches that made up a large quilt. She smiled softly. She knew that quilt from anywhere.

The sounds of the cabin soon met her ears. The crackling of the fire, the sound of the walls creaking...

She was home again.

She opened her eyes, and looked around, seeing Erik with the desk chair turned toward the fire. He had grown taller, and a bit more muscular. He wore a black shirt, with his usual black pants and boots, but he didn't have a jacket, or his cloak. And she saw his mask was also black now.

"Erik?" She said quietly.

He stood, and quickly turned around to gaze at her. "Mysteri?"

Seeing him fully embodied in front of her, she burst into tears. "Oh God Erik, I'm so sorry about everything!"

Without saying a word he rushed over to the bed, and sat on it with her, pulling her to his chest. She was shaking with sobs, and he held her tight, allowing her to bury herself in his form.

"No, I'm sorry." He whispered, "For everything I've done to you. For everything I put you through. I hurt the one person I truly care about in this world. I broke her, and I will never forgive myself for that. I laid my hands on you so roughly…" She felt him gently place a hand on her back. "And I said such vile things to you! I hate myself, Mysteri. I heard you cry for me so many times these past few months… but I thought I was hurting you, and it was best to stay away. For you to move on in life without me."

"I need you though…" She said.

"I know you do! And I realized I need you too. Forgive me, my precious girl, for what I've done to you. Forgive me!"

She looked up at him, and saw that he was crying too… the tears from his eyes sliding under his mask. "I forgive you, Erik. How could I hate my best friend, who gave me my voice?"

"No… we unlocked it. Together."

"Then, how could I hate the boy who first danced with me?"

He finally smiled, and reached up carefully to touch her temple. "We'll always be together, Mysteri. Always. Do you want me to sing for you, Mysteri?"

She nodded. "Sing _Nessun Dorma _for me, Erik. That's my favorite song."

"How do you know it?"

"I went to the opera concert for the very first time, two months ago. I heard that song. But the man who sang it, even though he had studied opera for ten years… it wasn't as good as you, Erik. I want to hear you sing it."

He smiled, "As you wish."

He released her from his arms, then got up from the bed. He stood in the middle of the room, took a deep breath, and began singing:

"_Nessun dorma! Nessun dorma!_

_Tu pure, o, Principessa,_

_nella tua fredda stanza,_

_guardi le stelle_

_che tremano d'amore_

_e di speranza._

_Ma il mio mistero è chiuso in me,_

_il nome mio nessun saprà!_

_No, no, sulla tua bocca lo dirò_

_quando la luce splenderà!_

_Ed il mio bacio scioglierà il silenzio_

_che ti fa mia!_

_Dilegua, o notte!_

_Tramontate, stelle!_

_Tramontate, stelle!_

_All'alba vincerò!_

_vincerò, vincerò!"_

As the last note faded away, she sat there, stunned, tears falling down her face. "Oh my God, Erik… you have the voice of an angel."

He walked back over to her, and touched her cheek. "No… I'm looking at the angel in the room right now."

She smiled softly, and took his hand. "What does that song mean, anyway? I don't know the translation."

He laughed, and sat down. "Well luckily for you, I do. The translation is this:

Nobody shall sleep!

Nobody shall sleep!

Even you, o Princess,

in your cold room,

watch the stars,

that tremble with love and with hope.

But my secret is hidden within me,

my name no one shall know...

No! No!

On your mouth I will tell it when the light shines.

And my kiss will dissolve the silence that makes you mine!

Vanish, o night!

Set, stars! Set, stars!

At dawn, I will win! I will win! I will win!"

She smiled. "You say the words so beautifully, like poetry."

"Because it is, poetry, my dear." He said.

Then, at that moment, tiredness hit her, and she closed her eyes, falling onto the mattress.

"Promise me I'll see you again." She stated.

"I promise. We'll never be apart like we were. Never."

"Okay. Good night, Erik."  
>"Good night, <em>Principessa<em>."

She at last fell into darkness, hearing him hum _Nessun Dorma_ on the way down.

Songs used: Nessun Dorma, compliments of Andrea Bochelli


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen:

Fifteenth Encounter: Age Fourteen and a Half

"You're auditioning for Madrigals?" Erik asked her.

It was five months later, and once more, Mysteri was back in a dream with him. They were in the grassy meadow, lying down underneath the oak tree, and she was telling him about the big news.

"Everyone is allowed to audition." Mysteri explained, "But Dr. Lew actually invited me to try out. I was just going to try and just get into the Concert Choir, which is an audition choir, and wait to try out for Madrigals next year for my junior year. But she highly recommended that I try out for Madrigals this year. There have only been a few times that a girl has tried out for Madrigals and got in as a sophomore."

"It seems very early to audition people for next year."

"That's because we have to reserve our classes ahead of time, so we don't have any conflicts between our electives and required credits."

"I see."

"So, I'm auditioning for both Concert Choir and for Mads."

"You can do both?"

"Sure. The classes are at different times. It's not all in one period."

"What about the Women's Choir class you're in now?"

"It's not an audition choir. Anyone who wants to do it, can. That's why the choir is so terrible! But if you want to sing, it's the only option you have as a freshman girl. When you get into Concert Choir or Mads, you don't have to take it anymore. And my God, am I dropping that class like a bad habit!"

He rolled over on his side, to look at her. "It was that bad?"

She let out a dramatic sigh. "Erik, it was _hell_."

He laughed. "I can imagine. A room full of girls who _think_ they can sing. How dreadful."

"All the songs off key, all the voices clashing… you would've died Erik!"

"You would've sung me to life."

She turned to him. "Do you really like my voice that much, Erik?"

"Yes. I love your voice."

She shrugged. "I think you're too nice to me."

"I think I'm just honest."

"I think you're full of it."

He smiled. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"That you're a liar."

"I thought we promised never to lie."

She touched his shoulder. "We did, didn't we? We were only kids…"

"You were five and a half."

"You had to have been seven."

"Six."

"That's right, you age differently than me."

He sighed. "You've grown up so much since then. It was like yesterday you were confessing to me as a child you wanted to sing, and now you're rising through the ranks of your theater, getting into shows, and trying out to sing in your elite music group."

"I know. I just realized this Erik… I've spend most of my life with you."

"Do you regret any of it?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Not even… with my mask…"

"I don't regret a thing, Erik." He looked away from her, and she grabbed his hand. "Why do you still feel guilty?"

He was silent for a few moments, and then nervously bit his lip. "Sometimes, I go back into that moment, when I scared you. I see the look in your eyes. Like I was a monster."

"You're not a monster." She said, "I don't see you as a monster. I never saw you as one. God Erik, I always knew you weren't perfect. And I'm not perfect either. Yes, you scared me, but I hurt you. You asked me to not do one thing, and I did it. And I broke your trust. Can we just forget about it now? Please?"

He nodded. "I won't bring it up again."

"Good."

"Mysteri?"

"Yes?"

"Will you sing for me?"

She sat up. "Of course I will. I asked you to sing for me last time. So I guess it's only fair."

She took a deep breath, and then began her song:

"_There was a time when men were kind_

_When their voices were soft_

_And their words inviting_

_There was a time when love was blind_

_And the world was a song_

_And the song was exciting_

_There was a time_

_Then it all went wrong_

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by_

_When hope was high_

_And life worth living_

_I dreamed that love would never die_

_I dreamed that God would be forgiving_

_Then I was young and unafraid_

_And dreams were made and used and wasted_

_There was no ransom to be paid_

_No song unsung, no wine untasted_

_But the tigers come at night_

_With their voices soft as thunder_

_As they tear your hope apart_

_As they turn your dream to shame_

_He slept a summer by my side_

_He filled my days with endless wonder_

_He took my childhood in his stride_

_But he was gone when autumn came_

_And still I dream he'll come to me_

_That we will live the years together_

_But there are dreams that cannot be_

_And there are storms we cannot weather_

_I had a dream my life would be_

_So different from this hell I'm living_

_So different now from what it seemed_

_Now life has killed the dream I dreamed"_

When she was finished singing, she looked down at Erik, and the way he was looking at her, made her feel like the most adored person in the world in that moment.

"You're so young," He said, "Yet you sing with such intensity and honesty. Don't ever lose that creditability. Any audience will fall in love with you, if you always keep that honesty within you."

"Do you think I'll do well at the audition?"

He smiled. "You will be magnificent, Mysteri. Do your best, don't be nervous, and you'll obtain whatever your goal is."

"Thanks Erik." She said, beaming at him. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Songs used: "I Dreamed a Dream" from Les Miserables, original cast recording


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen:

Sixteenth Encounter: Age Fifteen

Mysteri ran into her room, quickly changing into her pajamas, hoping for sleep.

"Erik, I have something to tell you!" She said excitedly, plopping into bed. "Oh Erik! Please, I need to talk to you tonight!"

She listened in the still of the dark, hoping tiredness would come to her, but she was still jumpy from the news of the evening…

"Erik, if you don't come get me, I'll explode!" She cried, "I have something BIG to tell you."

At that moment tiredness hit her, and she smiled in satisfaction, being received by darkness.

She opened her eyes to see Erik sitting next to her on the grassy hill, looking down at her. As soon as he saw she was awake, he said playfully, "Mysteri, please don't tell me you're in danger of exploding now!"

"Yes I am!" She said, jumping up and tackling him in a hug, "I'm in danger of exploding on you!"

They both fell back on the ground in peals of laughter, arms wrapped tight around each other, and giggling like children.

"Okay, tell me the news." Erik said when they were sobered, "Let's hear it."

"Well," She began, "It started this evening…"

XXXXXXX

"Mysteri, Rhen is taking us to _Blue Moon_ tonight."

Mysteri was leaning over her history textbook on the kitchen, trying to find the exact date with Abraham Lincoln died, when her mother announced this.

"Say what?" She asked, looking up.

The woman looked at her and smiled. "Rhen is talking us to _Blue Moon_, as in, the fanciest restaurant in town."

"Oh my God, are you serious?" She said, standing from her chair.

"He got reservations."

"On a _Friday_ night?"

"Yep." Her mother smiled. "My miracle man. He can do stuff like that."

"When is he picking us up?"

"Oh… in about an hour."  
>"About an hour?" Mysteri raced up to her room, "Mom, you have to dress nicely for <em>Blue Moon<em>, and I only have about an HOUR to get ready? I'm not super woman! This face takes some work!"

She leaned against the stairwell. "Mysteri, you're beautiful all ready. You just need to change…"

"Have you seen my face, Mom? I broke out… again."

"A break out for you is like, three zits."

The young woman only groaned, and shut the door to her room, to get changed.

An hour and a half later, they were in Rhen's car, on their way to _Blue Moon_. Mysteri was dressed in nice jeans, with a sparkling red top, and her makeup nicely done (only a touch of eye shadow, mascara, and lipstick). Her mom wore a green dress, which made her eyes pop, with her hair pulled back. Rhen as in jeans with a black button down and belt.

_Why do guys have it so easy when it comes to getting ready?_ Mysteri wondered. _Stupid men._

At last they parked in front of the restaurant. It had an Italian, villa feel to it, with a large fenced in patio area. Most of the customers were outside that evening, listening as a jazz band played on a small platform.

"I reserved us a table out here." Rhen said, "It's so nice out today, and I saw on their site online that they would have the band out."

Soon they were sitting down at a circular black iron table, looking through their menus. The waitress had all ready brought they water, and Mysteri was looking up at the band longingly, since she had decided what she wanted to eat.

"I bet they would let you sing a song, Mysteri." Rhen said.

She shook her head. "I doubt it. All I know are Frank Sinatra songs anyway… and I only know a few well enough to sing them."

"Well, go ask." Her mother urged, "Come on, honey. Go treat your public."

Mysteri nodded. "Okay. If the waitress comes back, tell her I want the Chicken Parmesan."

"I will, little girl." Rhen said, "Now have it."

As she was standing up from her chair, she over heard him whisper to her mother. "She'll blow everyone way. Mysteri does have one hell of a voice."

"I know." She whispered back, "She talks about getting a full ride to a music college now. At first I wasn't sure if she could, but now… I really do think she's something."

"With her grades and talent, why couldn't she make it into a good college with some decent scholarships?"

Mysteri smiled, as she heard all this, and finally went up to the bandleader, who was taking a break.

After five minutes of convincing him that she could sing, the band leader let her have a go at _Come Fly With Me_… the one Frank song they knew. Of course, by the time she was done singing, the patrons were clapping enthusiastically for her.

The bandleader shook his head, looking at her. "I thought you were crazy for asking me if you could sing." He said, "But I'm glad you have talent to back up your insanity!"

Everyone laughed hearing the comment, and then Mysteri sat back down next to Rhen and her mother.

Later that night after they were done eating, and were about to order dessert, Rhen reached over and took her mother's hand.

"Joy," He said, "there's something I think we need to talk about."

She turned to him, and smiled. "Oh, and what is that?"

He sighed, and lifted her hand to kiss it. "Joy, I love you," he then looked at Mysteri, "and I love Mysteri too. And, the four years that I have known both of you, have been the happiest of my life. Joy, since I've met you, you made me a better man. You've made me think about things that I've never thought about before, and have given me, not only a best friend, but a woman I love with all my heart. And Mysteri, you bring out the kid in me, and make me laugh at the silly things in life. Plus, you've schooled me on music, theater, and have actually opened up my eyes to a few other things in the arts that I would never have checked out if it weren't for you. And kid," He reached over, and placed a hand on her arm, "I know that you love your mom, and that you'd do anything to protect her. So I think I should probably ask you if this is okay first… is it all right if I ask your mom to marry me?"

Mysteri's mouth dropped open, and so did her mother's. And then, her mom began getting teary.

"Um, yeah, you can marry my Mom!" She answered, "I've only been hoping for like, two years, that you'd ask her!"  
>He let out a laugh, and then stood from his chair. "Well then, I better do this right."<p>

He got down on one knee, and then pulled a silver band with a diamond on it out from his pocket. He then took her mother's hand and began, "Joy, I love you." At that moment everyone out on the patio was watching, and the band was playing a romantic song very quietly. "I have tried to be the best man, love, and friend I can be to you for the past four years. And now, I want to try to be the best husband. I only pray, that you will give me that chance. So, darling, I have to ask… will you marry me?"

By this point her mother was in tears, and she managed to whisper, "Yes."

Everyone around them clapped and cheered, as Rhen placed the ring on her finger, and stood up to kiss her.

"Ow!" Mysteri hollered, "Enjoy it Momma!"

Her mother looked at her, and laughed. She then motioned for her to get over there, and when she was at last standing next to her, they hugged.

"This is awesome, Mom." She whispered.

"I know baby. I know."

Mysteri stepped away from her, and then walked over to Rhen. He hugged her, and softly kissed the top of her head.

"I promise I'll treat you and your mom right, okay?" He said.

"Okay." She answered. "Thank you, Rhen."

"Hey, I love you little girl."  
>"I love you too." She looked up at him. "Just, promise me one thing."<p>

"What?"

"That when I seriously get big enough that you can't pick me up, to stop calling me little girl!"  
>They laughed, and he wrapped his arms around her to lift her off the ground. "Nope!" He said, "You're still little girl!"<p>

She giggled. "Whatever. Just what I thought."

XXXXXXX

"That's wonderful, Mysteri!" Erik exclaimed, hugging her, "I'm so happy for you and your mom!"

"I know!" She sighed, resting her head against his chest, "She deserves someone, a good guy in her life."

"But Mysteri… don't you think you deserve this too?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you think that you deserve a dad?"

She smiled. "You know Erik, maybe I do. Maybe I do."


	18. Chapter Seventeen

_**Warning, this chapter gets a little intense. And the next few chapters are intense. So I'll only be posting one day, for reasons of intensity. :P After the intensity cools, I'll start posting two a day again soon.  
><strong>_

Chapter Seventeen:

Seventeenth Encounter: Age Sixteen

"Are you kidding me? I mean… for god's sake, is the guy freak'in nuts, Mysteri?"

Mysteri sighed, and fell back into her bed. She kept her cell phone close to her ear, listening to her friend's angry, and comforting, words.

"Yeah Patti… he dumped me as his date for prom. Just like that. And then he asked Rachel…" She sighed.

"You know it's only because she sleeps around, right?" Patti said. "I mean, she's not the prettiest flower in the garden. God, Mac is so damn stupid to do that to you!"

Yeah, Mysteri was learning Mac Hill was pretty damn stupid. And she was too. Being so naïve, so trusting… he took her on a date, and then asked her to prom, only to dump her to go out with someone else the day of. The freak'in DAY OF PROM.

It didn't matter that he was handsome and seemed nice. He could go screw himself now. And now she had no ticket to even go. He told her he was going to buy them, and not it was too late to get one.

"Kyle asked to go with me." Mysteri said regretfully, "I should've said yes. Crap, why didn't I say yes?"

"Because you were all ready going with Mac, and we all thought he was a decent guy. But now, I think he could go to hell."  
>"You're harsh."<p>

"And you're my best friend. No one messes with my best friend without me getting mad about it. Mysteri, let me come over tonight. If you can't go to prom tonight. I won't go. James can take my little sister. She's only a sophomore, but she's the same size as me and can fit in my dress."

"No." Mysteri stated. "You're going to prom Patti. You're going to go with your boyfriend, and have a fantastic time."  
>"And you will…?"<p>

"Relax at home. Rhen is taking my mom out on a date night tonight. They won't be home until late. I'll just watch some movies, eat Hot Pockets, and enjoy some chocolate ice cream. Besides, dances aren't my thing."  
>"It's your junior prom, and you bought the dress."<br>"And there's my senior prom next year, and I'll always have my dress."

"Mysteri…"  
>"The discussion's over. Now, prom is in four hours. Why are you talking to me, and not getting ready?"<p>

Patti sighed. "All right. If you need anything, you call me. Okay?"

"I will. Get some good pics of you and your date. I love ya girl."

"Love you too. I'll see you on Monday."

"Bye."

"Bye."

With that Mysteri hung up here phone, and curled up on the bed, holding her pillow tight to her. The tears she had fought talking with Patti finally burst through, and she simply lay there and cried for the next hour.

It was Rhen who found her sobbing, when he came into her room to check on her. She looked up at him, wishing he had knocked, but the look of concern on his face made her irritation vanish.

"Hey little girl." He soothed, sitting on the edge of her bed, "Your Mom told me about what happened."

"I don't want to talk about it." She stated.

"I won't ask you to."

But of course, when Rhen spoke so kindly like that, the words flew out of her mouth. "I feel so stupid. I had heard from other people that Mac was a jerk… but I just didn't believe it."  
>"It's not your fault. Don't feel stupid, because you gave him the benefit of the doubt." He placed a hand on her shoulder, and squeezed it. "Would it make you feel better if I beat him up?"<p>

She laughed. "Yeah. But you shouldn't."

"I know. Mysteri, why don't you come with your mom and I tonight? We'd planned on going to the movies, and maybe checking out that new jazz club."

She shook her head. "No, it's your date night. Go have fun. I don't want to be a damper on your evening."

"You wouldn't be a damper. We'd love to have you come along."

"No. I'd rather stay home. I just want to be alone, I think. But thanks Rhen. Really."

"Okay little girl." He stood up to leave, but before walking out of the room, he bent down to kiss the top of her head. "If you change your mind, let me or your mom know."

Soon he left the room, and she stayed on her bed, just wanting to forget the hurt.

Two hours later Rhen and her mother left the house, and she was alone. He had given her twenty dollars to buy some pizza and drive up to the Blockbuster to rent a movie if she wanted to, before they left. Mysteri smiled at his genuine concern. He had kept good on his promise to her and her mother. He was a great husband and step dad to both of them, and he did whatever he could to make them happy. To Mysteri, it was a new experience to not have a set of parents who fought in the house. She loved it.

She walked upstairs, and set the money inside a shoebox under her bed: her life savings. She had rolls of bills, and zip lock bags of loose change stuffed in that box. This was her box of hope, her college money. She had been saving ever since she was eleven, and she hoped that when she got a summer job, the funds would increase.

She walked down to the kitchen, heated up a hot pocket, then lounged on the couch, munching her dinner and channel surfing. Minutes passed, and the mantel clock struck seven o'clock. Prom had officially started by now. She hoped Patti was having a good time.

She set her plate down on the coffee table, and then she heard the voice: "I'll take you away, Mysteri. It's time for your ball!"

Before she could call out Erik's name, she fell back on the couch and tiredness swept over her.

Her eyes opened moments later, and she was inside the cabin. She was lying back on the bed, with the soft quilt underneath her, but something was different. At that moment she sat up, and then looked down at what she was wearing, letting out a gasp.

She had on a completely different gown that normal… a dress she could only envision in her dreams. It was a shining green, emerald princess dress. The top part of her dress was a tight bodice with a sweet heart neckline, which molded to her curves perfectly. Around the bust and waistline were (what seemed to be) diamonds and emeralds sewn into the fabric. Below, the full skirt, edged in lace, came all the way down to her ankles, and on her feet were soft, velvet ballet flats with white crystals sewn into the top of them. She looked down at her hands, covered with white gloves that came to her elbow, and on her right hand ring finger was a silver band with green stones embedded all away around it.

"Even I could never have imagined you looking so beautiful in that dress." Erik whispered a few feet away from her.

She looked up at him, and let out a gasp at his appearance. He wore a full on black suit, with a cloak, and a black mask that completely covered his face. The only thing she could see were his eyes, dark and blue, piercing through her. His hair was combed back immaculately, and around his neck, was a black silk scarf, tucked into his dark vest.

"Erik, you look very handsome." She said.

He held out his hand to her, covered with a black leather glove, and she took it as he helped her off the bed. "Thank you, my dear. Now, I'm sure you'd wish to see how you look."

Before she could say a word, he grabbed a silver mirror sitting on his desk, and held it to her. She took it, and then gazed at her reflection… and she almost dropped the mirror seeing it.

Her black curls were pulled back into a messy bun, with only a few tendrils free around her face. Her lips were painted a crimson red, her eye shadow a dark green to match the dress and make her eyes pop. Her mascara was perfect, showing off her thick lashes, and on her ears were chandelier emerald earrings, with a silver and emerald choker around her neck to match.

"Oh my God, Erik…" She breathed.

He took the mirror from her, and squeezed her hand. "Even though you can't see me, I am smiling. You are so, so beautiful, Mysteri. I thought of having you wear a mask too, since this ball is a masquerade, but… I thought it wasn't fair to everyone else, that they couldn't see you."

She felt her cheeks grow hot, and she looked down. "You treat me too well."  
>"And you deserve it. Now," he lead her to the door, "your ball awaits!"<p>

"But Erik, where is it?"

At that moment, he opened the door, and she let out a gasp, almost fainting on the spot.

The door did not lead outside, but to a magnificent ballroom, with a grand staircase and large floor for dancing. On the sides of the staircase were platforms for the good-sized orchestra to play. At that moment they were playing a fast song, celebratory, cheerful, and mostly consisting of violins. Near the back walls were tables of food, lined up graciously buffet style, and settees for people sit.

Many partygoers, dressed in their finest gowns and suits, were dancing on the floor. Mysteri felt like a princess, seeing such a grand sight before her.

"This is wonderful, Erik." She sighed in awe.

"I saw many parties like this go on in the Paris Opera House." He said, "This is my vision, for you."

"So you know what happened to me? With Mac and…"

He placed a finger over her lips. "I am more in tune with you than you think. But enough of this talk. That Mac boy is a pig headed fool to have done to you what he did. And that's all I'm going to say about it." He then bowed to her, and asked humbly, "Ms. Evans, may I have this dance?"

She smiled, and nodded. "Of course."

He took both her hands, and lead her to the middle of the dance floor, before placing one hand on her waist, and spinning her off into a night full of dancing.

During a slow waltz, Mysteri looked at Erik, and asked, "Can we go outside? I'm feeling kind of warm."

He nodded. "A break might be good. Let's go."  
>He kept an arm around her waist as he led her up the staircase, and to where it turned toward the left. Soon they were on a vast marble balcony, which looked like it could've held twenty people. But at the moment it was empty. They stood against the black iron railing of it, and looked up at the night sky and grassy meadow in front of them. The night air was cool, and gently blew about them, and the air smelled of sweet roses and dew.<p>

"Did you do all this, for me Erik?" Mysteri asked, turning to him.

He nodded. "I did. I wanted you to have something wonderful like this. What happened with you and that boy wasn't right. I wanted to try to make it better, even if I couldn't take away the hurt completely."

"But you did." She protested, leaning against his shoulder. "This night has been beyond my wildest dreams. I thank you for that. I feel bad for everyone else who is at prom, because I know that they'll never experience something like this."

"And yet… you still seem sad, my dear." He noted. "What is it?"

She shook her head, and shrugged. "I just wonder… what's wrong with me? I've never had a boyfriend, the one person I dated ended up being a complete ass, I never had a guy genuinely like me, and… for God's sake, I've never been kissed." She laughed bitterly. "I mean, what is so terribly disgusting about me that no one will ask me out?"

"Mysteri, at this age, you probably intimidate a lot of men." He admitted, "You are smart, beautiful, you know what you want… not many people have that figured out at such a young age. That's nothing to be ashamed of. Wait until someone really cares about you, for you. Waiting is not a bad thing."

She smiled. "I know you're right, Erik. It's just hard sometimes, when I see everyone holding hands and kissing in the halls at my school, and I have no one. Sweet sixteen and never been kissed… there's nothing sweet about it."

He reached out then, and placed a hand under her chin, turning her to look at him. "Does it bother you that much?"

She nodded. "Sometimes, yes."

At that moment he reached toward his black scarf, and unwrapped it from around his neck. "Mysteri, I need you to trust me, all right?"

"Why?"

"I just need you to. Darling, tell me, do you trust me?"

"Yes, of course."

"Good then. Now, don't be frightened. I won't hurt you."

He gently placed the scarf over her eyes, like a blindfold, and tied it to the back of her head, so she only saw darkness. "Erik, what's this for?"

"So this dream won't become a nightmare. Now, promise me you won't take that scarf from around your eyes."

"I promise."

For a few seconds there was only silence, and then she heard him place something on the ground. "What was that?" She asked, stepping forward.

"Wait, stop!" He cried, "You almost stepped on it."

"On what?"

"My mask."

The reason why he had wrapped the scarf around her suddenly became clear, and she stood still. She felt one of his arms wrap around her waist, while his free hand lifted itself to cup her cheek.

"Do you want me to do this?" He asked quietly.

She could feel his breath upon her face, and finally realized what he was going to do. She breathed her consent.

"Yes."

Hearing that word, he softly kissed her cheek, as though to give her time to change her mind, or back away. When she didn't move he placed kisses lower toward her mouth, and when her arms slipped themselves around his neck, he at last placed his lips on hers.

The kiss was soft, and he simply moved his lips against hers. She didn't back away, not wanting the moment to end. Suddenly his tongue moved forward, to ask permission to pass into her mouth, and she allowed it. The kiss became wet, passionate, and urgent. She didn't dare step away. She didn't want to.

At last his mouth left hers, and he simply hugged her. She hugged him back, the scarf over her eyes still, and placed one of her hands on his neck, her thumb resting on his Adam's apple.

"Mysteri?" He whispered, her feeling him speak.

"Yes?"

"May I…"

"May you what?"

"Your neck."

She felt herself smile. "Yes."

His lips soon came in contact with her neck, and he kissed it softly. At that second she felt tiredness wash over her, and her knees buckled under her.

"I have to go, Erik." She said.

"I know. But Mysteri, realize, that we can't be like this." He stated, "We can only have our friendship right now. That's it. Nothing else."

"Erik…"

"Don't argue with me, please. I'm begging you, my darling."

She nodded. "Okay."

"And, my angel?"

"What?"

"I was never kissed either."

At that moment she lost the sensation of his arms around her, and she fell into sleep… her last thought being of disbelief. After all, Erik was a wonderful kisser. Who wouldn't want to be with a man like that?


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen:

Eighteenth Encounter: Age Seventeen and a Half

"Study, Mysteri. Come on, you have to focus."

She looked down at the open textbooks scattered across her bed, and sighed. She had to ace her senior finals, or she would lose her scholarships. Her grades had to stay at the honor roll level they were. It had been her good schoolwork that had brought in most of her scholarships to Growood College, even though her singing audition helped land her a music scholarship. While Growood was known for their architecture and art programs, its singing and theater wasn't something to laugh at either. It was pretty much an art college, although teaching programs and business programs were there too.

At that moment, Mysteri had a full ride there, thanks to her combined scholarships. The school was in Colorado near Denver, hundreds of miles away from the small town she lived in. The money she had raised for her college funds, prior to getting the scholarships, were now going to be used to furnish a dorm, pay for the flight there, and cover living expenses for a while. At least until she found a job on campus, hopefully.

She began writing in her notebook, jotting down facts about the history of America's Government. Suddenly the thought of Erik pressing his lips to hers filtered through her mind, and her stomach churned despite her attempt at control.

"Damn it!" She yelled, throwing her pencil on the floor, "I'm so stressed out… being not able to focus doesn't help me much!"  
>She thought she had gotten over the shock of Erik's kiss. It had been a year ago after all, when she first discovered how pleasant an action like that can be. And she had dated three other guys since then, kissed them, and made out even. But there was something special about Erik's kiss in the dark, something so tender yet passionate about it… she couldn't put her finger on why it affected her so much.<p>

Of course, the relationships didn't work for her. They wanted her to stay in the state to go to college, and it was clear their plans were strictly marriage and being the only breadwinners. She didn't want kids, and to settle down. She wanted to enjoy life, and travel. She wanted to be on stage. And damn it, she was going to get there, even if it killed her, and it would've been because her talented carried her.

Yet the stage life was far off now. She had to study now. But that had been her life for the past three weeks. Go to school, go to work, get home at eight, and study till midnight. Oh, on the weekends, she studied. She hadn't talked to Patti in days, and they were going to share a dorm at Growood! Patti was planning to major in music and theater, like she was, except she wanted to go on Broadway. But with Mysteri's voice, she knew that wasn't an option for her. She needed to be doing opera.

"You're a mix of Nightwish and Evanescence." Someone of the community theater had once said, "You should be doing something other than Irving Gershwin stuff. You're that good. What the hell are you doing here?"

She had thought about what he said, and realized, he had been right.

"Stop thinking about this!" Mysteri scolded, "You need to focus."

She tried to study her textbook again, but then realized, if she saw one more thing about Calculus, or Government, or Biology… she was going to be sick. The truth was, she needed a break.

It was a Friday night, and once more, her parents were out on a date. She was alone in the house, and she didn't know what she should do. It had been so long since she relaxed. Should she watch TV, call Patti up to say hi…

"Mysteri."

As soon as she heard that voice, she knew her mind had been made up for her.

"Erik?" She said.

She fell back then, her body colliding into textbooks and mattress, and at last found herself in darkness.

She found herself in the meadow moment later, this time, wearing a purple dress with her hair pulled back. The gown wasn't as modest as her last few dresses though. What she wore now was cut with a sweet heart top, to show off her bust, and had sleeves that came off her shoulders. She grinned to herself, realizing she might have a slight idea as to why the change was made.

"Hello, Mysteri."

She turned around, hearing Erik's voice behind her, and smiled upon seeing him. He had his white mask on now, with black trousers, and a black button down, with a vest, the shirt slightly open at his chest. His black hair was longer, yet still combed back, and it was clear he was a bit broader with muscle.

"Erik!" She said, standing. She took the few steps over to him and embraced him. "It's been too long."

"I'm sorry, I know you've been busy this year." He sighed, holding her close to his chest. "And I was afraid you may…"  
>"May what?"<p>

"Be uncomfortable after last time."

She stepped back to look at him, and sighed. It was clear that there were a few things they had to talk about now.

"I think we need to talk." He said, as though reading her mind. She smiled sadly.

"Yeah, I think we do need to talk." She agreed.

They sat down underneath the oak tree; both of them crossing their legs, gazing at each other, hoping the other would speak first.

"I took advantage of you, Mysteri." Erik finally said, letting out a deep breath. "I shouldn't have… what I did…" He lifted his hands in the air, as though trying to gesture what he wanted to say, but finally they rested back in his lap. "I let the kiss go too far. And I shouldn't have dared touch your neck in that manner. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" She said, "Well, I'm not. I don't regret kissing you. That kiss… that kiss is the best kiss I've ever had. And believe me Erik, I've been kissed a few times in the past year and a half."

"Are you seeing someone now?" He asked.

She shook her head. "All the guys in my town just want a girl who will stay home with the kids. I'm not that kind of girl. I've dated three guys, and we've gone our separate ways, mutually and with no hurt feelings."  
>"Good for you. Don't change yourself, Mysteri."<p>

"Erik," she began, "do you regret kissing me?"

He grabbed her hands, and stared at her. "Don't you ever say that." He stated. "Don't you ever think that. I have always adored you. I would die again for you."  
>"Die again? Erik, what does this all mean?"<p>

He sighed, and leaned back against the tree. "Mysteri, I think you need to know everything."

"Everything?"

"About what I am."

She gazed at him steadily. "Then tell me. I promise, I won't leave you, no matter what you say."

He looked up at her, and sighed. "Promise me you won't leave."

"I promise."

He nodded, and then took a deep breath. At last, he spoke the truth. "Mysteri, I'm a ghost, a spirit, and I've been dead for over one hundred and twenty years."


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen:

Eighteenth Encounter: Erik's Explanation

Mysteri stared at him, wide-eyed, still clutching onto his hands. "You're… you're…"  
>"Yes. I am a ghost." He repeated.<p>

"Oh my God. No, you can't be, ghosts don't exist!"

"What else can explain _this_ then?" He asked, "What else can explain our relationship, the way I age, how I'm able to see you in your dreams. Right now, I'm just energy, being projected into your mind. That's all my being is, loose energy. The farther I am from my remains, the less power I have. That's why I can only see you once or twice a year in these dreams. That's why I can't keep you with me for a long period of time. But I do hold a very special connection with you, so sometimes, your experiences and memories come to me like dreams, and I watch them. That's how I'm able to keep track of your life."  
>"Oh my God." She murmured. "Erik… are you serious?"<br>He nodded gravely. "I'm not human. I never was. To be with you like this, I can't be human."

"Then, _who_ are you? If you died over one hundred years ago… why are you still around?"

He looked down. "I can tell you very little about that. I'll have to wait until later on in your life, to explain more. But I am Erik. I have no surname, and I have no family. My father really did abuse my mother and I, until the time I was nine. Then I was sold to a band of gypsies."  
>"Why?"<p>

He shrugged. "Partially because of my musical ability. The other reason, you will learn later."

"So for the past thirteen years, I've been talking to someone who's dead."

"Yes."

"Oh God Erik…"

"I know this is a shock for you, and I can understand if you're angry with me."  
>"Where are you buried?" She asked suddenly.<p>

"Excuse me?"

"You said that your energy is projected into my mind, and the farther from your remains you are, the harder it is. So please, tell me where you rest."  
>He was quiet for a few moments, and then answered, "I'm in France."<p>

"Where?"

"Paris."  
>"I'll visit you one day." She promised, "Where can I find you?"<p>

"This, I don't need to tell you." He said. "When you are older, you will know."

"So, will I have to wait another thirteen years?" She said, her voice rising as she stood, "Will I ever know you fully, Erik?"

"I know it all seems confusing, but you have to trust me, Mysteri." He stood too, and looked down at her. "Why does all this matter so much to you? Why is my existence, and who I am, so important?"

She finally lost her temper then. "Damn it, Erik!" She cried, "Don't you get it? Are my feelings for you really that hard to see?"

His eyes widened. "Feelings?"

She let out at a frustrated groan, and not knowing what else to do, threw her arms around him. "I care about you Erik! You're the only one I know who understands me and my love for music and the arts! You are the nicest, deepest, most magical person I have ever met, and the reason I can't date other guys, is because they don't even remotely compare to you! When I was young you told me only be with a man who treats me well. No one treats me as amazingly as you do. You listen to me, you dote on me… and you've seen me at my best and worst, and still care for me." At that moment tears came to her eyes, and she felt her throat tighten with pent up emotion. "I… I adore you Erik. And now, knowing that you are dead, and realizing that that's probably one of the darkest places imaginable, makes me hurt for you."

For a few seconds they held onto each other, like the other would disappear if one let go, and in a hushed whisper Erik spoke, "Dear God… what have I done to you?" He took a step back from her, and looked down at his hands. "What have I done…?"

"Erik," She said, reaching for him.

"No." He stated, "No. If I'm the reason that you won't see anybody else… this needs to stop, now."

"What needs to stop?"  
>"These dreams, you and me. It needs to end, Mysteri."<p>

Her eyes widened in full realization of what he was suggesting, and she stumbled back.

"No, Erik. I want to be with you."

"I'm dead Mysteri! I can't be a constant companion for you. You need to figure out who you are, without me. I'm not a mirror to your own self. I may have helped you become who you are, but I'm not a part of your substance."

"So, you're leaving me, for good?"

"Until things change… yes."

"Change? What do you mean, change?"  
>"Until you know you, my darling." He gave a sad smile. "Go live your life without me. Taste independence. Be a normal young adult. Hell, even have a few affairs."<p>

"No. I want you."

"We can't always have what we want. But we always end up with what we need."

Tears fell down her face, and she let out a sob. "No. I don't want you to go."

"I'm sorry, Mysteri. I'm so, so sorry…"  
>"Say that you never cared for me, and I'll let you go. Say it, and I'll walk away." She tested.<p>

He shook his head. "That would be a lie. And I promised years and years ago, that I would never lie to you."

"So this is it? This is goodbye?"

"No." He stated. "This is."  
>Before she could back away, or even think of saying no to his actions, he flew forward, wrapping his arms around her waist, and crushed his lips to hers.<p>

The force of his movements almost made her fall back, but he held her tight to him, kissing her passionately. She didn't fight him. She didn't want to spend her last moments with him, fighting and telling herself no to something she truly wanted. Her arms snaked around his neck, and next thing she knew, he was lowering to the grassy floor, still kissing her mad.

And there she stayed, with him above her, until darkness hit her like a freight train and her tired body went limp in his arms.

"Goodbye Mysteri." He whispered against her neck, "Goodbye, my darling."

Before she could say another word she lost all ability of her senses, and fell into sleep.

When she woke up, with her textbooks around her, the only sign of their romantic interlude slightly swollen lips. And with the high of those moments gone, she simply did what anyone else would do when they lost someone they loved.

She cried.


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Part Two**

Chapter Twenty:

Three and a Half Years Later (and what happened before that)

_Through the Eyes of Mysteri_

So I did what he told me to do. I moved on the best I could.

At first, the pain absolutely stifled me. To escape I threw myself into my studies, passing my finals with flying colors. I spent more time singing and playing piano, for when I tried to stay away from it, the hurt worsened. So even though Erik first gave me my song, and that was a reminder of him, I played on, getting lost in notes and lyrics for hours on end.

When I left my hometown to go to college with Patti, I was depressed. Everyone sensed it in me. My family thought that I was just going though the 'going to college blues'. I tried to keep my pain hidden the best I could, but my lessened laughter and smiles gave it away. I cried myself to sleep every single night for the next two and a half months. I stopped talking to my other friends over the summer, and soon only Patti became my last high school connection. I spent a lot of time alone. The emptiness in my heart made me ache, like someone had literally ripped a chunk out of my chest. I had trouble sleeping at night, knowing Erik wouldn't be there and I would only find darkness. That darkness became the nightmare I feared. I no longer lived my life… I simply spent my days _existing_ and trying to fight the pain.

Yet still I pressed on. My father leaving me didn't kill me. Erik's abandonment wouldn't either. Leaving to go to Colorado for school probably was the best thing that could've happened to me that August. I had turned eighteen only weeks before, and I had celebrated my birthday along with Patti. Both of our families had gathered, and we simply sang, talked about theater, and gorged ourselves on the unhealthiest food imaginable (mostly chocolate coated and packed with sodium). It was awesome. I had needed that mindless distraction. I went through that party without thinking of Erik for an entire hour.

I remember boarding the plane with Patti beside me, our small carry on-s rolling behind us. Patti was excited to be going to go Growood to study theater. I was happy for her; she had the look of an actress. She was five seven, only an inch taller than me, with blonde curly hair and deep blue eyes. Her skin was without blemish or flaw, and she was thin with curves in all the right places. She always dressed fashionably, but with class, and was strong headed like I was. We both knew what we wanted going into college, and we were ready to fight tooth and nail to get it.

At Growood, plenty of distractions popped up so I didn't think about Erik. My classes were tough and rigorous, and when I wasn't studying my requirements or practicing my singing, I was working in the school library for cash. Growood was doing auditions for their first opera of the season, _Romeo and Juliet_, a few months later during the winter semester. I tried out for a part, and got the role of Juliet's nurse. A freshman at Growood, no matter how good they were, didn't get a lead right off the bat. After all, this wasn't a small time high school. Now, you had to prove yourself first in your classes and studies.

Patti and I worked our butts off to do as well as we did. We saw a lot of our fellow freshman drop out, when they realized how crazy the workload was, and how much Growood's art professors expected. Patti and I, along with sixty-five other students, were the only ones to survive and stay in the theater program as freshmen. And believe me, for a college as big as Growood, that wasn't much.

When the summer months came, things finally slowed down. That year to celebrate our nineteenth birthday, Patti and I (with our college kid budget) ordered pizza, rented a few movies, and bought two big bottles of Mountain Dew. We ended up talking all night, instead of watching the movies, and it became a girl talk confessional.

That was the night Patti told me she slept with someone, and I told her about Erik. I didn't even get past the story of our first dream together, before I busted out bawling. I thought she wouldn't believe me, but seeing me cry must've done something. She stopped looking at me like I was crazy, and began gazing at me with pity, like I was a woman with heartbreak.

"I knew this man for thirteen years." I said, "I knew him longer than I knew you, Patti."

"And you fell in love with him, didn't you?" She asked in her no nonsense, 'just tell it like it is' tone.

I simply cried harder, and she pulled me into a hug. We talked until three in the morning about Erik. By the time I told her everything, I finally felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. And she responded as a good friend should.

"He gave you up, Mysteri. So as far as I'm concerned, he can go screw himself." Patti said, "Yes, I get that he was wonderful, but he wants you to live, dear. He's not coming back, so how is hurting over him making your life any better? Do what he said Mysteri. Be a stupid college kid, and have an affair. Live for God's sake."

That was my big ah-ha moment. No, Erik wasn't going to come back to me. So I had to move on, and live for me.

Weeks later, after I hadn't thought about Erik for a while, I met a nice guy named Logan Ashton. Around campus he was known as one of the hottest actors in out theater, both talent and look wise. He was a junior, and I was a sophomore… and he was my first serious relationship. Before Logan, I didn't think about getting married. But then, the option popped into my mind, and I thought it could be a possibility with him. He was a very, very sweet guy. He was humble, which is a shocking trait for a theater kid, and off stage, he was quiet and kept to himself. We dated for a year and a half, and it was wonderful.

But in the end, it didn't work out. He was graduating before me, and was going to go to New York. I cared about him, but I wasn't going to leave my education unfinished to go with him. We talked about it, and decided it was best to simply break up. That was a tough time for me to, but by that point, I was used to being walked out on, and on my own. The pain eased after two months, and I was pretty much a normal theater student to the world. No one could have ever thought of my experiences, or made them up in a book. The secrets of my past were mine and now Patti's.

My junior year at Growood rolled around, and I had stopped thinking about Erik long ago. Sometimes I would see something that reminded me of him, like a pair of fake fangs, or hear _Nessun Dorma_ playing, but I would try brush the memory from my mind. I was my own person. I didn't need him anymore.

And after I learned that, my life drastically changed.

"Ms. Evans, I need to speak to you for a moment."

I looked around Growood Theater, looking for my director and voice teacher Dr. Larson. Rehearsal had just ended, and I knew that she was planning to chastise me for my under the pitch singing. But surely, she knew I had been sick, I had told her…

Dr. Larson was actually a co-director during the opera season, and was helping out with _Faust_. I had landed the role as Marguerite, and now I spent all my time at the theater for rehearsals, and studying.

I saw Dr. Larson sitting in the front row of the audience, and I hopped down from the stage to talk to her. As I did so, I took a moment to admire Growood Theater. It had been built during the 1910's, when Growood first opened, and it was as grand as any theater one could find in England or France… red velvet seats and all.

"Is there something I can do for you, Dr. Larson?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

She was a little woman, in her early fifties, with white hair she always kept in a tight bun. Her eyes were a watery blue, and she was only four eleven. She always wore long, solid colored dresses, with matching jewels around her neck and in her ears. She was definitely an eccentric artist and music lover, had I ever seen one. But she was a dammed brilliant musician, and had been an opera great when she was younger (she had performed at Carnegie Hall and even at Albert Hall) so everyone took her seriously. The truth was, it was almost like she had come back to Growood as a favor to the school, since that was where she graduated.

"Yes Ms. Evans, actually there is something you can do for me." She stated in her no nonsense British accent, low with age and wisdom.

"It's my singing, isn't it?" I said, "I understand I'm not in top form today, Dr. Larson. I know I'm a bit under the pitch, and it's because I've been getting over a sore throat, but I swear that on Monday I'll do better. I just need the weekend to…"

"Calm yourself, Ms. Evans." She sighed, "I know you always deliver when I ask you to, and I'm well aware you are getting over being sick. If I had a problem with your pitch today, I would've yelled at you during rehearsal." She paused, leaning back against her chair, and folding her hands in her lap. "I want to speak to you about the France Trip coming up. You know that every year I invite twenty of the top students to travel abroad with me for two weeks, to experience the art and culture in a country. This year, we are going to Paris, and I know that I invited you to come three months ago. Now, I need to ask, why did you turn my invitation down?"

I shifted my gaze toward the floor, feeling the same disappointment I felt weeks ago when I had to say no. "I can't afford it, Dr. Larson. I'm saving my money trying to pay for having a dorm and textbooks. And I can't ask my parents to pay for it. They've all ready done so much for me. I'd love to go, you know that, but I can't."  
>"Ah, but Ms. Evans, someone has decided to sponsor you."<p>

I looked up at her. "Excuse me?"

"You have a sponsor. Someone has decided to pay for your trip for you. The only things you'd have to pay for are some of the lunchtime meals, and if you wanted to get a few souvenirs while you're there. All you'd have to do Ms. Evans is get a passport, and pack. The trip is three weeks from now, after we're done with _Faust_. So, now that payment is no longer a factor, what do you say about going to France?"

My mouth was hanging open, and it took all the composure I had to not stand up screaming in joy. "Really? Someone has paid my way?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Who?"  
>Dr. Larson gave a sly smile. "The sponsor wishes to remain anonymous."<p>

"But I want to thank them."  
>"I believe you going on this trip would be enough for them, Ms. Evans. Believe me, I should know."<p>

I looked at her, and smiled. "So, on the 21st, the group is leaving?"

"Yes. At four in the morning we're to be at the bus in front of Winfield Hall, and that'll take us to the airport. Our flight to Paris is at six thirty, so we can't afford to be late. Now, I believe your friend Ms. Trent is going on this trip, so you should be able to room with her."

"I'll be on time. And I'll get my passport taken care of."  
>"Good Ms. Evans. I hope you enjoy Paris with all of us."<p>

I stood to leave. "I will. Thank you Dr. Larson. Thank you so much!"  
>She nodded her goodbye to me, and after grabbing my purse and schoolbag from the dressing room, I left the theater, and ran through the college green, back to Patti and I's dorm.<p>

"Patti!" I yelled, bursting through the door, "Oh my God, Patti!"

She was sitting on the bed, reading a script for her theater class, and she looked up at me tiredly. "What?"

"Patti… I'm going to Paris with you! Someone sponsored my trip!"  
>She dropped the script. "Seriously?"<p>

"Yes!"

"Oh my god, that's great Mysteri!" She yelled standing to hug me. "We can room together in the hotel! It'll be awesome!"

"I'm so excited, Patti, I can't think of the first thing I should do."  
>"Do you have your passport?"<br>"No, but it's back home. I think I can have mom send it to me."

"Well, call her. But until then…" At that moment she walked over to my dresser, and pulled out the bottom drawer. I watched her in shock, as she then reached in, and got out a shoebox of money… my life savings, now reduced a bit thanks to dorm costs and textbooks.

"Patti, what are you doing?" I almost screeched, "I thought…"  
>"What? That you were the only person who knew were you hid your cash? Of course not." She laughed. "I stumbled on it accidentally when one my necklace fell through the cracks of this dresser a few months back. Don't worry, I didn't steal any of it, and I haven't told anyone about it."<br>"Well, what are you doing?"

"How much money do you have here?"  
>"What?"<p>

"How much money do you have?"  
>I sighed, and ran a hand exasperatedly through my hair. "Almost three thousand. Why?"<p>

She opened the box, and dipped her hand into it, counting out about four hundred dollars. "You haven't bought any new clothes for yourself since we've been at Growood." She said, "And no, getting stuff at the thrift store doesn't count, no matter how cute it is. Mysteri, you're going to Paris in three weeks, and they'll be a lot of cute French boys. It's time you got your groove back, girl."

"And your point?"

She smiled. "My point is, I think we need to do a little splurging on you. Mysteri, we're getting you a Paris worthy wardrobe, and there is nothing you can do about it. Now, grab your purse, and stash this cash in there." She handed the wad of bills to me, and grabbed her black leather jacket and handbag. "Let's go."  
>So I did what any stupid college kid would do. I spent three hundred and eighty-one dollars on a bunch of name brand clothes I really didn't need, and for two hours, had a blast shopping with my best friend.<p>

That night, after putting away four shopping bags full of new clothes, I lay in bed and thought about my trip to Paris. I had always wanted to go there, to see it's Opera House, and stand on the Eiffel Tower, and finally, it was happening. As I closed my eyes to finally drifted off to sleep, I swear I heard, "We'll be together soon, Mysteri…"  
>I tried to ignore the voice, even though the sound of it still tugged at my heart. It was probably just the memory of Erik living in my mind, haunting it like a mansion empty of life and laughter, never to have another visitor again.<p> 


	22. Chapter TwentyOne

Chapter Twenty-One:

Finding Home

"Hey sunshine, wake up. We're landing."

I grumbled, not wanting to quit my nap that had began earlier that evening. I had finally managed to find a comfortable position in the small airplane seats, my head resting against the closed window of our section, with my feet pulled up to my chest. Since I took the window seat, Patti was sitting close to the isle. She poked my ribs, trying to stir me awake. But I only shook my head and hit her hand away.

"Mysteri, don't be stupid! We're landing in Pairs now, wake up!"

As soon as she said we were finally in Pairs, my eyes shot open and I sat up. Finally after being on a plane for ten hours straight, we had made it to France.

The night before leaving, Patti and I stayed up, not even bothering to go to bed. We were too excited and wound up to do sleep, so we stayed up practicing our extremely basic and probably terrible French, and making sure our bags were packed. We were allowed one carry on, and one suitcase that could be picked up at the luggage check. In those two bags were a two weeks supply of clothes and personal items (like shampoo and conditioner).

Patti and I were sharing a few of our items, since we were both rooming together anyway. For instance I was bringing my brush and curling iron, while she brought her hair dryer and straighter, instead of us bringing two of everything. After all, if we could share what we could, it would give us more room in our suitcases to bring souvenirs home.

Over the airplane intercom a woman came on with a heavy French accent, instructing to the Americans on board in English to keep our seatbelts buckled and to remain sitting while we landed. She then repeated the message for the French men and women with us. I listened to her speak, wondering if I could pick out any words out of her language that I might understand from my crash course studying. I gave up before she finished the second sentence. Maybe all that time looking for French tutorials on youtube hadn't helped at all.

At last our school group was allowed to get off the plane, and I looked around at my fellow students. All of them were either singers, actors, or dancers… the best in the school. I didn't know many of them personally, but there were three other than Patti that I could say I called friends. The first person was a guy named Matt Daviews who I had worked with in my voices classes. This guy could _sing_. He had one of the best jazz voices I had ever heard, even ranking up there with Frank Sinatra and Dean Martin. He was a cute guy, with brown hair that was usually spiked and deep amber eyes. He was five eleven, a little on the short side for a guy, but he was gentleman and an all around nice person. Plus, he was fun at the cast parties after our shows, where he would pull out his guitar and pretty much play any song we could name. And if he didn't know it, he was a quick learner. He could listen to a song about two times on youtube, and then play it flawlessly.

The second person that I knew well was Jacob Caan. He Jacob had been involved in theater he was four. His mother had been a theater director, so it was inevitable that he would like the stage too. He had been involved in over thirty productions where he lived, most of them nonmusical. His voice, honestly, wasn't the best. He had a great character signing voice, but I wouldn't buy a record of his. Even he admitted that he wouldn't be the next lead in _The King and I_. But he _acted_ like a good singer, and confidence is really all one needs in getting a supporting role at least. He was also a decent looking guy, with the surfer boy face and blonde hair and playful blue eyes. His eyes really suited his personality. He loved to play practical jokes on everyone backstage, and he sometimes mocked how diva-ish actors could be. I had seen him do very good impersonations of some over bearing actors and actresses in our theater, and that had lightened the mood when we were so stressed we needed a good laugh.

The last person I called a friend was Toni Williams. Don't let the name fool you; Toni was a hundred percent girl. She was quite gorgeous, with light chocolate skin and her dark hair always pulled up or done nicely. Some of the theater teased her and called her Beyonce, for the way she could move on the floor and how she looked like the singer. She was an incredible ballerina, and had been studying dance since she was five. She had grown up in the Bronx, and had spent her time dancing to stay off the streets. She was the only sibling in her family to make it to college, and to have stayed on the straight and narrow. She was extremely smart and articulate too, and her mother had honestly wanted her to be a teacher at a private school somewhere, afraid that she would never find the chance for fame. So, Toni settled. She studied dance, and was learning the ropes of being an instructor, just in case things didn't work out. But looking at all the roles she had gotten in Growood's ballets, I didn't think that would be a problem.

After we picked up our luggage, we scrambled outside to meet our shuttle bus. We would be walking to most places, but for long distance sight seeing we would have to schedule a bus to come get us, and when we had to go to the hotel with our things our first night in Paris.

It was near one o'clock in the morning there, and I was dead tired. I honestly don't remember much about the ride to our hotel. I only remember seeing that it was an ornate looking building, like it had been created in the 1800's. We walked in, and leading us was Dr. Larson. She went to the front desk and retrieved our room keys, then handed them out to us in the lobby.

"Now, before you run off," She said loudly, "Let me make something clear. Tomorrow at eight o'clock, you will be downstairs at breakfast, and you will after that, report back to the lobby at nine. We will then go over the ground rules of this trip. Now, go get some rest. We have a long, and hopefully, fun day ahead of us tomorrow."  
>We didn't need another word. Patti and I quickly made our way to the elevator, shoved ourselves in along with five other people with their luggage, and when to the third floor of the building.<p>

It was a lot like a fancy Holiday Inn, to be honest with you. There were rooms lined up on either side of the hall, and that contained a bathroom, two beds, a TV, closet, and a large dresser in between the beds. That was all Patti and I really noticed. We were so tired; we simply put down our luggage, set our room alarm clock for eight in the morning, and then collapsed on top of the beds in a heap. I didn't even bother looking out the window we had to see the view. I just wanted to rest.

The next morning the alarm clock blared Patti and I awake, and I quickly hit the button to turn off the machine. For a moment my mind drifted back go Growood, and I wanted to sleep more… but then I remembered: I was in Paris.

I was wide-awake now.

I sat up excitedly, and saw that Patti was all ready standing and stretching to wake. "I'm getting a shower." She said. "Do you mind?"  
>I shook my head. "I'll probably get one tonight. Oh my God, Patti, we're here. We're in Paris."<p>

She grinned. "I know, Mysteri. This is freak'in awesome."  
>I got out of bed, and walked over to the window at the farthest wall of the room, and opened the white curtains to look outside. Below us, the cobblestone streets of Paris were all ready buzzing. Tourists and locals were about, trying to doge traffic made up of motor scooters, tour buses, and bikes. On the sidewalk, I could see one or two street performers, and police trying to shoo an old beggar away. Around us, almost touching the sky, were old buildings, trophies of the days of Napoleon and France's golden era.<p>

It literally took my breath away. I was here, in the heartbeat of this city, and I got to see it in all its glory. If this was how I felt in my first moment of seeing Paris, I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like when we began seeing the attractions.

By the time I was done gawking, I looked at the clock and realized I had forty minutes to get ready for today. I opened my suitcase, which I had laid down at the foot of my bed, and pulled out one of my new outfits. The bottoms I would be wearing were dark wash jeans that flared slightly at the bottom, black ballet flats with silver studs on the top, a low cut red sequined peasant top layered with a black tank, and silver hoop earrings. My necklace matched the hoop earrings: a long strand of circular links that went down to my stomach.

I quickly dressed, and then set to work on my makeup. I put on foundation, applied my usual black smoky eye shadow with a hint of green (to make my eyes pop), eyeliner, and then mascara. By the time I was putting on my red lipstick, Patti came out of the bathroom, prepped and ready to go for the day, wearing a black shirt with a green skirt that went down to her knees, studded black flip flops, and green and gold vintage jewelry around her neck and in her ears. She was wearing pretty much the same makeup I was, except her lipstick was pink, instead of my deep red.

"Good lord Mysteri!" She exclaimed, seeing me, "You look awesome!"  
>"Thanks." I said, smiling at her. "I just don't know what to do with my hair. That's the problem with it being so curly… it's hard to manage."<br>"Don't fight the curls, girl." She laughed, "Embrace them. Here, let me try something."  
>She walked over to her suitcase and dug through it, finally pulling out a red scarf. After she came over to me, and tied it around my hair like a headband.<p>

"Is that tight enough?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Take a look."  
>I stepped by her to glance in the mirror, and what I saw, I liked. The scarf was great to keep the hair out of my face, and it looked cute too with my curls pushed behind my shoulders.<p>

"You're a modern day gypsy." Patti teased, "Are you planning on dancing on the street today, Esmeralda?"

"No. I just plan on hanging out with a cool girl, and a couple other talented art students here."

She gave me a smile, and then handed us both our purses from the dresser. "Let's go." She said, "If we don't get to breakfast on time, Dr. Larson will be on our case." 

XXXXXXX

"Well ladies and gentlemen, I hope you all had a good night's sleep."

I looked around at everyone in the lobby as Dr. Larson said this, and noticed that surprisingly, everyone did seem alert. Probably it was all thanks to Paris' legendary espresso though. It had been served to us during breakfast at the hotel, and drinking that stuff was like having a shot of electricity run through you.

Toni, Patti, and I were all sitting on a couch, while Jacob and Matt were standing behind us. Everyone else was scattered about in close proximity, either sitting in chairs or standing.

"Now that you are all here and alert, it is time to go over some rules before we officially begin this trip." Dr. Larson continued, "Every morning you will come to breakfast at eight o'clock in the café here, and then by eight fifty, we shall meet in this lobby. I will go over which destinations we will be traveling to, before we either walk there, or get on the bus waiting for us. We do have a bus scheduled to pick us up on certain days, at certain times, to go to specific places. That is why it is IMPORTANT that all of you be on time in the mornings. Do you understand?"

Echoes of acknowledgement went through the air, and she went on. "Good. Now, here is the breakdown of our routine. From nine o'clock in the morning to one in the afternoon you are mine. Period. End of story. You will be with me when we go on the group tours I have reserved for us, and to other places I have of interest that I feel you need to see. Then, from one o'clock to six o'clock you are free to do what you wish around Paris that is within the bounds of being ethical and legal. In short, don't be stupid, and use your common sense. By six, you will come back to the hotel and have dinner either here, or some place that I have chosen here in the city. From six to no later than eight, we will dine as a group. And then, you are released to go out and see Paris' nightlife. Again, don't be an idiot. At ten thirty at night you will be back at the hotel, because believe me, I will be checking your rooms. Eleven will be lights out, and it is at that point that I will see that everyone is 'taped in'. Which means, I will put tape on the seams of your doors, and if I see they are broken in the morning, I will assume that you sneak out of your hotel room. If you sneak out, not only will you be headed on a flight home, your roommate will also be joining you, even if they didn't sneak out with you. So don't blow this. When you are out during your free time in Pairs, use the buddy system. Be with someone you know at all times, and this is not a request, it is a command. Also keep your cell phones on or at least on vibrate in case I need to get a hold of you. So, do you all understand everything I have said? Do you have any questions?"

Jacob raised his hand sheepishly behind us. "Yes, Jacob?" Dr. Larson said.

"Yeah, um… so, what are we doing today?"

Everyone burst out laughing, and even though Dr. Larson was trying to look mad, it was clear that she was thrilled that he looked so excited.

"I will answer that if no one else has any questions." She stated. Everyone kept their hands down. "So, no one else has anything they want to ask? Toni," she turned to her, "I thought I saw your hand up."  
>"My question was the same as Jacob's."<br>Everyone cracked up again, and finally, Dr. Larson let out a few chuckles.

"All right, since everyone is so curious, here is the plan for today." Our group went silent with anticipation, and finally she announced our destinations, "One of our stops today might be the Jardin des Tuileries, a beautiful garden that is near the Louvre. But our main stop today… will be the Paris Opera House!"

"Really?" I asked, through the excited exclamations of the group, "I looked online, and I read it was closed for the season."  
>"I have an old friend of mine who worked here for many years." She said, "His name is Jacque, and he pulled a few strings, so he could let us in today and give us a private tour."<p>

"All right!" Toni cried, pumping her first in the air, "I've always wanted to be on the stage of the Opera Populare! Today I might get my wish."

I smiled. "Mine too, Toni." I whispered, a warm feeling coming over me, "Mine too."

Going to the opera house made me react more than I realized. My heart began to beat faster, and my hands actually shook a bit. But it wasn't nervousness, it was excitement. It felt like, after a long time, I was finally coming home to a place of sanctuary that I never knew was there.

"Well," Dr. Larson said, "it'll take us about ten minutes to walk to the theater, and Jacque said he'd be there by nine thirty." She looked at the people sitting on the floor. "Well, get up you two! You may be away from school right now, but believe me, this isn't a vacation. Welcome to Paris, everyone. Here, you don't just live… you experience."


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo

Chapter Twenty-Two:

Don't let me Go

"I'm so excited for this!" Patti said, sitting next to me on the bus, "The Paris Opera house is one of the biggest stages in history. It's legendary!"  
>"You're telling me," Toni sighed dreamily, sitting behind us sandwiched between Jacob and Matt.<p>

"It's cool, I guess." Matt said, shrugging, "But I want to see the Louvre and Beaubourg neighborhood."  
>"The what neighborhood?"<p>

"Beaubourg." He repeated, "It has a few coffee shops and stores there, and the place is loaded with street performers. The culture stuff is fine and cool, but that area where you can see Paris life raw, that's what I want to see."  
>"Yeah, I get that." I said, "Matt, if you want someone to buddy up with so Dr. Larson doesn't rip our your throat, Patti and I will go with you."<p>

"Hey, who said I wanted to go?" She questioned sharply.

I smiled. "They have stores. That means shopping. Of course you want to go."  
>"Oh yeah."<p>

Everyone laughed at her, and then looked out the window to see what we were driving past. In the distance I could see the Eiffel Tower, and every corner seemed to have a café or small boutique. Finally, Toni said excitedly, "Oh my God, we're here guys!"

I looked over toward the opposite windows of the bus, and my mouth fell open. The Paris Opera House was HUGE, with large columns and a giant set of stairs leading up to the many entrances. On the walls and above the proscenium arch looking are of the theater were carved figures of angels, and Greek looking gods and goddesses.

"THIS. IS. SO COOL!" Toni squealed, as we were left off in front of the huge building.

"I know Ms. Williams." Dr. Larson agreed, seemingly coming out of nowhere. "This is 'very cool' indeed. Now, Jacque should be around here… oh, there he is!"  
>We looked, and coming down the large stairs towards us was a small man, almost six feet tall, but could've have been no more than 140 pounds soaking wet. He wore jeans with black shoes, and a white shirt tucked into his pants, with a black best over it. His white hair was thick and healthy, and parted to the side. He looked like a six-year-old Andersen Cooper to be honest.<p>

When Jacque finally made it to our group, I notice Dr. Larson's face light up. Before addressing us, she walked over to the man, and embraced him in a hug. They exchanged a few private words, and then turned to us, as though remembering we existed. They started to address us normally, but most of us noticed that Dr. Larson had her hands around Jacque's arm, as though he was her escort, and a small blush light up her face. Well, I guess they didn't call Paris the city of romance for nothing.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen." He greeted, articulating his words. I was shocked at how well he could speak English. He only had a slight French accent. "I am Jacque. I am so happy that you have come to my home country to explore its culture and beauty. This place right here," he titled his head toward the Opera House, "is a good place to start. I worked here for many years, almost forty in fact. I was even here when Linda," he looked at Dr. Larson, "used to perform here."

"Jacque, don't tell them that!" She said, her cheeks getting even redder.

"You used to work here?" I asked, "Dr. Larson, that's amazing! How come you never told us that?"

"Oh, pooh! Those stories are for later. Now, let Jacque speak." She looked up at him adoringly, and we saw that all conversation of her work with the theater was at a stop until he said his piece.

"Today I will be giving you a tour of this place. Now, here are the rules. Don't touch ANYTHING unless I say it's okay for you to. Don't put your hands on any props or costumes. And don't go wandering off by yourself."

"Also, listen closely to Jacque." Dr. Larson instructed, "He knows a lot about this place, which I'm sure you'll find interesting."

"All right, now, are we ready to begin?"

"Yes!" Everyone yelled, excited to get started. I'll admit, we probably sounded like a bunch of kids, but most of us had wanted to visit a major theater all our lives. And perhaps Toni's excitement was wearing off on us.

"Great, then let's go in." Jacque said.

Soon we were walking up the stairs, and into the theater, Jacque holding up a large door for us. As soon as we stepped in, we let out a gasp, seeing the beautiful decoration inside.

I gasped, but for a different reason.

The lobby that I was seeing was the ballroom I had witnessed in my dreams when I was only sixteen. The large staircase, the velvet settees… all of it was there. I felt my face drain of all color, and the memories came flooding back to me. It was then I realized, Erik said to me he was buried in France, somewhere. None of this, me being here in my dream ballroom, and traveling to Paris, was a coincidence. All of this was happening for a reason.

"Mysteri, are you okay?" Patti asked, gently touching my arm.

I turned to her, and said quietly, "Patti… remember when I told you about my ballroom dream with Erik?"

She looked at me quizzically. "Yeah."  
>"This is what I dreamt of. This was where Erik and I danced. I don't think I'm here by chance. The last time I saw Erik, he told me he was buried somewhere…"<br>"In France." She finished, her eyes widening.

I nodded, and she squeezed my shoulder. "We have to talk about this later."  
>"Later." I agreed.<p>

"Now, students," Jacque said, his voice echoing over the excited murmurs, "how many of you would like to see the stage?"

Toni didn't even bother containing herself, oblivious that it was a rhetorical question. She raised her hand, standing on her tiptoes. "Me, sir, me!"  
>Everyone laughed at her, which helped lighten my mood.<p>

"All right," Jacque chuckled. "Follow me."

Soon we were being lead up the staircase, and to a large set of French doors. Jacque pushed them open for us, and soon, we were gazing at the theater. It was a brilliant array of scarlets and golds. The stage was huge, obviously much bigger than ours back on campus, and it was in the proscenium arch style. On the walls and around the boxes above the audience were carved statues of everything from cherubs to mythical beasts. The seats were made out of red velvet, and gradually sloped downward. I looked above my head, and saw a large, gold and crystal chandelier.

"That's beautiful." I said, more loudly than I meant to.

Everyone murmured in agreement, and Jacque turned to me and smiled. "Aw, mademoiselle, there is more history to that chandelier than you can possibly imagine."  
>"Oh Jacque, don't go telling ghost stories!" Dr. Larson sighed, rolling her eyes.<p>

"Ghost stories?" Jacob asked, "I want to hear!"

"So do I!" Matt exclaimed, "I think I speak for everyone when I say that most of us want to hear this."

"Yeah," someone else said, "what Matt said."  
>"All right," Dr. Larson said, "I guess Jacque can tell the story. We have enough time anyway."<br>"Have a seat, ladies and gentlemen." He instructed, motioning toward the front seats, "Every good story needs a stage, and an audience, to hear it."

Everyone quickly made their way to get a seat, me sitting in the front row next to Patti and Matt, and Jacque took a small case of stairs near the orchestra pit to get onstage. He strode across it, with his arms behind his back, looking at all of us. It was then he started to spin his tale.

"Over a hundred years ago, during the 1870's, there was an opera singer here named Christine Daae." He began, "She was very young, only sixteen, but had been in the ballet for most of her life. She was an orphan, her father dying when she was five, so she came to the Opera Populare to perform as a dancer. But everyone knew that dancing wasn't her real gift… it was singing. Many years passed, and people in the opera noticed her voice was getting better and better each day. At the same time she was in the opera, a singer named La Carlotta was the head soprano, and the leading lady of the theater. Well one day she got a, well, threatening letter from someone who was very powerful, threatening her not to sing in _Faust_. It scared her, so she didn't. Instead Christine took the stage, and became an overnight sensation. In the crowd that night was an old friend of hers, named Raoul DeChangy. He was a childhood sweetheart from her past, and as soon as she sang on stage, he fell in love with her once more. He went to her dressing room that night, to see her and confess his feelings, but heard a mysterious voice instructing her. The voice was smooth and beautiful… almost that of an angel. So he went in there to confront whom it was, but found no one except her! Christine told him to leave, and he did, now full of embarrassment. But soon she called upon him in a note, asking to see him privately. It was then she told him that she was getting lessons from the Angel of Music, who spoke to her through her dressing room walls. Yet… that ended up not being the case. One night, after Christine performed on stage, she went to her dressing room and was lead down beneath the opera house by a mysterious man. It was then he confessed that he wasn't really an angel, he was only a man. But this wasn't just an ordinary man. He was a genius. He was an architect, composer, brilliant singer, and well educated in trap doors and ways to kill."  
>"The man lived in the opera house for many years. To Christine he was the Angel of Music. To the theater cast and managers, he was the Opera Ghost, who threatened that Box 5 be kept empty for use and that he be given 5,000 francs a month to live on. He wore a full-face mask, with a dark suit, and he seemed to move gracefully in the shadows. He took Christine to his secret lair, and there, she unmasked him. His face was that of a corpse. Words cannot describe such a face. He literally had a death's head."<p>

"To make a long story short, the Opera Ghost later kidnapped her and Raoul. To pull off this heist, he made the chandelier fall into the audience below as a distraction. Once he got the two in his lair, he told Christine either she could marry him and Raoul would go free, or she would deny his love and she would go free, and he'd kill Raoul. In the end she took pity on him, apologizing for the world's sins against him, and kissing him on the cheek. Having finally been given love after his life of solitude, he let both of them go, and blessed their marriage. Weeks later, he died of a broken heart."

"To this day, he haunts the opera, making props break and causing a small bit of havoc every once in a while. But, when a young woman with talent sings on this stage it is said that the Opera Ghost will appear in the theater, usually in Box 5, and bless the girl's voice."

"Mysteri will sing!" Patti yelled, suddenly pushing me from my chair.

"Hey!" I yelped, managing to not fall.

Everyone laughed, but soon Matt went along with the teasing, "Yeah Mysteri, go and sing."  
>"Maybe the Opera Ghost will bless your voice!" Toni said.<p>

"Ooo, he could make a personal appearance!"

"Enough!" Dr. Larson said, "Mysteri doesn't have to sing unless she wants to, and it's okay with Jacque."  
>Jacque looked at me, and nodded. "Do you want to sing, mademoiselle? The stage is yours."<p>

I glanced back at everyone, meeting their expectant gazes with mine. At last I sighed. "Fine! I'll sing."

They all clapped and jokingly cheered for me, and Jacque helped lift me on stage. He stepped back as I took my place center stage, looking out over the audience. I scanned the boxes, counting which one had to be Box 5. It looked no different than the others… I couldn't help but wonder why the Opera Ghost had chosen it. I took a moment to think about what I was going to sing, and out of nowhere the idea hit me. So I took a deep breath, and finally let my voice ring out:

"_Nessun dorma! Nessun dorma!_

_Tu pure, o, Principessa,_

_nella tua fredda stanza,_

_guardi le stelle_

_che tremano d'amore_

_e di speranza._

_Ma il mio mistero è chiuso in me,_

_il nome mio nessun saprà!"_

From the audience someone whistled and yelled, "You go Mysteri!" I blushed, but kept singing. I was at least delighted that they thought I sounded good.

"_No, no, sulla tua bocca lo dirò_

_quando la luce splenderà!_

_Ed il mio bacio scioglierà il silenzio_

_che ti fa mia!_

_Dilegua, o notte!_

_Tramontate, stelle!_

_Tramontate, stelle!_

_All'alba vincerò!_

_vincerò, vincerò!"_

I let it all out then, my passion for my music, the pain I had endured to make it to this place in my life… even my memories of Erik, were all there in that song. _Nessun Dorma_ would always be his and mine's song. Whenever I sang it, I would not only hear my voice, but his. In that tune, we were completely one.

When I finished the group gave me a standing ovation, and Dr. Larson looked at me coolly… and with a bit of admiration in her eyes. Jacque bowed down to me over dramatically, praising my performance. All of a sudden I had an urge to look up at Box 5, and I turned my gaze toward it.

And then, my world flipped upside down.

Standing behind the ledge of the box was someone I could've recognized anywhere, at anytime. The dark suit, the black hair… the white mask, how could I not know who it was? My heart dropped to my stomach when I realized his identity, and my legs began shaking. _Standing only feet away from me was Erik. _

I let out a cry of shock, and fell back. Before I hit the stage Jacque caught me in his arms, and slowly lowered me ground.

"Mysteri, are you all right?" He asked worriedly.

I could hear my friends nearby trying to get on the stage to me, but I focused entirely on him.

"Jacque." I said, grabbing his arm. "Tell me if the Opera Ghost had a name?"

"What?"

"Tell me! Please!"

"Yes," he said slowly, "Yes he did."  
>"What was his name?" I asked quickly, "What was his name?"<br>He gazed into my eyes, and I think he saw me flinch as his answer cut into my heart.

"Erik."  
>I couldn't help myself then… the shock was too much. I closed my eyes, and blacked out.<p> 


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

_**Warning: There is a larger amount of cussing in this chapter than I usually write. But... I think if you were in this situation, you'd react the same way. So please forgive me if I offend you.**_

Chapter Twenty-Three:

Nineteenth Encounter: Return to Me

"Mysteri! Can you hear me?"

I heard Dr. Larson's voice, arousing me from the blackness of my mind. I felt myself in someone's arms, and finally, I opened my eyes.

I was still on the stage, and Jacque was holding me up. Dr. Larson was at my side, and so was Patti, holding my hand. Everyone was gathered around, looking down at me, and whispering amongst themselves.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Maybe you could tell us that." Dr. Larson said, "You're the one who passed out, after all."  
>"I <em>fainted<em>?"

She nodded. "Yes, you fainted."

I felt my cheeks go red with embarrassment, and I gently pushed myself out of Jacque's arms. "Well, I'm okay now." I reassured, standing up, "Oh God, I actually fainted. Jesus…"  
>"Can you tell us what made you faint, mademoiselle?" Jacque inquired, "Is it something to do with the Opera Ghost?"<p>

"The Opera Ghost?"

"You asked me who he was before you passed out."  
>"Oh. That's right." Everyone looked at me expectantly, and I finally confessed the truth. "Jacque, I did see someone in Box 5."<p>

"You did?" His eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Yes."

"What did he look like?" Jacob asked, stepping in front of the group. Dr. Larson even leaned in, showing a bit of curiosity on her face.

"I couldn't really tell." I lied. "All I saw was a man wearing a dark suit, and what I believe was a white mask."

"I have an idea, why don't we go up to Box 5 and take a look around?" Toni suggested, "Maybe it was someone playing a prank."

"No, that may not be a good idea." Jacque said, "The boxes have recently been cleaned, and they're usually locked up when the theater seasons over. But I'll take you backstage, and show you one of the old trapdoors to the underground lair of the Opera Ghost!"

"Can we go down there?" Someone asked in the group.

"No. The entrance is sealed up. But it's just fascinating to see that bit of history." He turned to me. "Do you want to stay here, and sit down for a while?"

"That might be a good idea." I said, "I think I need a moment to calm down."

"I'll stay with her." Patti stated, wrapping an arm around me, "In case she needs anything."  
>"That might be a good idea." Dr. Larson agreed, "Keep your cell phones on, all right you two? If you wish to rejoin us on the tour, just call, and we'll give you directions to where we are. If not, we'll come back here and get you when we're done."<p>

"Thanks Dr. Larson." I said. "I'm sorry I scared everyone."  
>"Don't be. These things happen sometimes. Our bodies can play the most terrible tricks on us. Now, you sit down, and rest."<p>

Patti and I nodded, and as the group walked backstage with Jacque leading the way, we sat down in the audience and relaxed. As soon as they were gone and out of earshot, Patti suddenly stood up.

"All right, let's go." She said.

"Go where?" I asked.

"To Box 5. Duh."

"No!" I protested, "Are you freak'in kidding me? I'm not going up there!"  
>"Why not?"<p>

I stood up, crossing my arms over my chest. "Jacque said we can't go up there, and that the boxes will probably be locked."  
>"See, he said probably." She pointed out, "So there's a chance that they may not."<br>"Patti, we could get in so much trouble. If Dr. Larson knew we had been up there, she'd kill us."

"Who says she'll find out? Come on Mysteri. You and I both know that the person you saw wasn't really just some illusion or ghost."

I stared her down. "I don't know what you're getting at."  
>"Tell me, what did you say your Erik looked like again? Dark hair, dark suit, with a white mask? And you said he was buried in France, right?"<p>

"Leave him out of this."  
>"Mysteri, I heard what you asked Jacque before you passed out. I know you wanted to know the Opera Ghost's name." She reached over and touched my shoulder. "Tell me, the truth. What did Jacque say?"<br>I looked down. "He said his name was Erik."  
>"Okay, so… you just happen to be in <em>France<em> at the Paris Opera House, and you hear a ghost story about a guy with a _mask_ who is a musical genius… who taught a girl how to sing. Didn't Erik help you with your music?"  
>"I said leave it alone Patti." I was getting more and more irritated as time passed. Erik was not involved with me anymore. That part of my life was over and done with.<p>

"Just hear me out." She said, "Erik did help you with your music, right? So you hear this story about another man with a white mask who also taught a girl her gift, and then after hearing that story, you pretty much see a carbon copy of this guy in the theater, right after you sing a song you learned just for him. And it affects you so much you pass out. All of this isn't coincidence, Mysteri. You're in Paris for a reason. You saw the man for a reason. Don't you want to know what this reason is?"

I shook my head. "He left me, Patti. Do I miss Erik? Yes. I do miss him. But he turned his back on me. And I have to let it go."

"Oh my God, you're an idiot." She groaned, grabbing my arm, "What the HELL is your problem? You've always fought tooth and nail to get what you want in life. You worked your ass off to get to Growood, you studied and practiced like a maniac to become the singer and performer you are, and you make yourself exhausted by working all week on top of that. But when you see someone you truly want, you just give up! I mean, seriously Mysteri! Grow a pair, and fight for him!"

"I don't love Erik anymore!" I yelled, finally blowing up. "I'm not sure I ever loved Erik in the first place! What the hell did I know about love when I was a teenager?"

"Oh come on. Don't give me that crap. There's a reason why you only dated five guys in your life, and why you only had a serious relationship with Logan… and yet you still didn't sleep with him."  
>"Sleeping with him has nothing to do with…"<br>"Yes. It does. Mysteri," She lowered her tone, and talked to me coolly. "Look, I really get your issues with guys. I do. I remember when my dad walked out on my mom and I. It took a lot of praying and counseling for me to not hate his guts. He at least tried to see me every weekend, and he talks to me as often as our schedules allow it. And yet I still have a problem letting a man into my life. But even though I'm single right now, I've had a few of really good steady relationships, that simply didn't work out because it just wasn't meant to me. Mysteri, come on. Yes, your dad leaving your mom and never speaking to you again SUCKS. I'm so, so sorry that happened, if you ever track him down one day, I will be standing right beside you, ready to beat him up. And then Erik leaving you when you were seventeen, that's terrible. But there's a reason he did. Mysteri, can't you see WHY he did it?"

"Why?" I asked flatly.

She gave a sad smile. "Because, he was right when he told you years ago he didn't want you too involved with him. He wanted you to live your own life, and find your own inner strength. Which you did. It's weird. You did move on, and yet you didn't at the same time. You don't let the pain of the past affect your everyday life. In fact, you're the perfect role model of a good young adult, who seems to have their act together. But when it comes to men, girl, you're royally screwed. You go on fun dates, and you kiss, but you turn away because something just doesn't seem right. I know that right part is Erik. I know, that you miss him, and that he's a part of you." She sighed, and suddenly leaned in to hug me. "There are times I've come in late to our dorm, and you're sleeping, and I hear you whisper his name. You sound so sad. I've wanted to talk to you about it, but you seemed so okay… I just thought it was how you dealt with it. But now I get it. Being here in this Opera House, I realize that Erik might be trying to break through to you. Come on Mysteri. Let's go up to Box 5. Let's see if we can find something that gives you any closure on Erik."  
>Now, I don't know what exactly it was that finally made me break down and cry. I don't know if I was touched by hearing how much Patti cared for me, or seeing Erik again, but I finally just burst into tears.<p>

"Patti, you know that you're my best friend, right?" I asked, sniffling and looking at her.

She shrugged. "Only on days that end in y."

I laughed, wiping the tears off my face, and turning toward Box 5. "Well then, I bet we should get up there, before Dr. Larson and the group come back."

She smiled and nodded. "I guess we should."

"How are we going to get up there though?" I wondered.

"I think I saw a map in the lobby." She said, "We can look there and…"

"Mysteri!"

The voice that suddenly spoke my name ran through the theater, and carried itself across the stage. My heart stopped beating hearing that deep, melodic voice. Lord, I could recognize that voice from anywhere.

"Erik!" I cried, looking around frantically, "Erik!"  
>I heard Patti gasp. "That voice belongs to Erik?"<p>

"Mysteri!" His voice was louder now, more hysteric. "Mysteri, find me!"

"How?" I asked, "Erik, please tell me how?"

"Holy crap, that's Erik." Patti said, "That's a freak'in ghost!"  
>"Patti, shut up!" I demanded, more roughly than I intended, "Please!"<br>"Look with your passion, your soul…"

And then, it hit me. "My music." I whispered. In my head I heard Jacque's words: _when a young woman with talent sings on this stage it is said that the Opera Ghost will appear in the theater…_

I ran past Patti, and quickly lifted myself on the stage, grabbing the edge of it and pulling myself up with a strength I didn't realize I had. I then strode over to the center stage, and took a deep breath, before singing a long forgotten song from my childhood… a song that I first shared with Erik:

"_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends unexpectedly. _

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared…_"

I felt my throat close with emotion, and I choked out the last words, on the verge of tears.

"_Beauty and the beast…"_

I couldn't sing anymore, fearful I would start crying again, and I felt like I had broken down enough that day. But when I heard that voice come from Box 5 only seconds later, I knew that my emotional roller coaster ride wasn't over yet.

"My dear, that was beautiful."

I looked up, and there Erik's form was, standing behind the ledge of the box, gazing down at me. I couldn't talk, and I could barely breathe. Never had I ever dreamt I'd see Erik out of my dreams… and after all those years without him, I thought I'd never see him again. Nothing prepared me for that moment. Nothing.

I blinked, and then he was gone. I did a double take in Box 5, shocked at his disappearance, and I was about to scream and curse at him. And then, I heard his voice only feet away from me.

"Mysteri, I'm here now."

I turned, and there he was on the right side of the stage, just barely visible from backstage. He walked slowly on stage, giving me a few seconds to take him in.

He was older now, much older than I expected. He was in his mid to late thirties, and on the visible area of his jaw, I could see the beginnings of wrinkles. He still had his muscular tone and strong stature, but his combed back hair was a tad bit longer. His dark blue eyes were clear and alert, like from my dreams, and he wore his completely black suit and white mask. And then, I noticed the change in the air.

The theater had been warm moments ago, but now, it felt like it had dropped ten degrees. It was chilly, and my hair stood up on end. A kind of electricity was in the air, giving it a charge that was strong. I felt like I should've been afraid, but knowing this was Erik, I wasn't. And yet, seeing his supernatural figure, and the way he gave off such strong energy, I knew why my first instinct was to run.

"You are a spirit." I said.

He nodded. "Yes, Mysteri."  
>"You're the Opera Ghost." I stated.<p>

Again, he nodded. "And you don't even know my full story yet." He confessed, "But you will soon. You won't have to wait years this time."  
>"Is this all real?" I asked.<p>

"Yes." He answered, "This isn't a dream. You're seeing me in real life."  
>"You're much older than I expected."<br>"I never was a young man. I was born old in spirit, and I died old in spirit and body. The only thing that changed is my physical appearance. I just started aging faster as the hatred of the world took its toll on me." He then smirked. "Are you going to interrogate me, or are you planning on saying hi?"

I stared him down, having on more question to ask. "Can I touch you? Or will my hand go through you if I try?"  
>He laughed. "Yes, you could touch me. I can only becoming a mass of air if I want to. I'm in my most human form now, since I'm close to my remains, and I have the energy to do so. So if you reached out, you would feel me."<p>

"Good."  
>I strode over there quickly, and before Erik could react, I slapped him across the face… hard enough to produce a satisfying smack. From the audience I heard Patti cry out in shock, and I suddenly remembered she was there.<p>

"Shit Mysteri!" She yelled, "What are you THINKING?"

I ignored her question and stared at Erik, who stepped back in surprise, but didn't show a sign of pain. He looked at me with his eyes wide, and then I let my frustration out. Oh yes… frustration I had wanted to share with him for years, secretly. I was blind with fury, and I didn't even notice him as I ranted.

"That was for leaving and abandoning me like my father did!" I yelled, "For the nights I spent waiting for you to come back, for the tears I shed over you… that is for the pain you gave me after you left me alone to face the world by myself!" I let out a sob at this point, my anger turning into tears and remnants of sad memories. "That was for wishing I could've been with you, and for making me hate music for a while after you were gone! For turning my most passionate love against me!"

I at last looked back up at him, and he stared at me coolly, but with eyes that shone with pity.

"I deserved that." He said, "I accept that what I did to you was terrible. I felt your pain every night, and when I did, it was like I was dying over and over again. I should burn in Hell for what I did. But I left for your sake. You found strength and beauty in yourself. You didn't need to find it in me. You have lived, and will live, a wonderful life that I could never dream of having. I hurt you, and yet, you became stronger and better for it. You were happy, guarded, but happy. And if I had left you alone, the guard you kept up would've gone away too. But I wanted to see you once more. I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want to die every night again."

"Die every night?" I whispered.

He gave a sad smile. "I said it earlier… I died every night, feeling the pain that you felt, and knowing that I gave it to you. I am as connected to you as you were to me. Don't ever forget that, Mysteri. Don't you dare ever forget."  
>I continued to stare at him, the anger now no longer burning in my chest, and I reached up to touch his shoulder. He was cold, ice cold. And yet, it almost made him more human in an odd, painful way.<p>

"Erik," I said, "this is for saying all that, and coming back to me."  
>I then leapt forward, wrapped my arms around him, pulling him to me in an embrace. Oh god, he was so cold! His skin was icy, and yet liquid heat ran through my veins and for the first time in real life, I felt my heart beating and my soul pulsing as one. They said with each beat <em>you… are… home. You… are… home<em>.

"We should… take this slow." He said.

I nodded. "Yeah, probably."

And then, we burst out laughing, and he backed away from me, taking my hand for a moment and squeezing it. For a while we just laughed and hugged again, and finally, Patti brought us back to reality.

"You two are absolutely… nuts. Just, bat shit." She said.

We looked down at her from the stage, Erik with an arm around me like we always belonged together, and I said, "Oh yeah Patti, this is Erik."  
>Her mouth fell open. "Oh, really, no duh! I couldn't have EVER guessed that if you didn't tell me, Mysteri. Thank you SO much for the information."<br>"Hello Mademoiselle Patti." He said casually, "It's nice to meet you. Mysteri used to tell me about you. You've been a good friend to her."  
>"Oh, why thank you." She said, obviously flattered. "That's nice of you to say… oh my god, I'm talking to a ghost. Oh God!"<p>

"What?" I asked.

"This is nuts. I must be on drugs…"  
>I interrupted her. "Calm yourself Patti. I know where you're going, and just don't even go there."<p>

I then looked at Erik, and we couldn't help but laugh again. Again, I heard Patti drone on in disbelief.

"You guys… you're nuts Hell, I guess I'm nuts too. I just talked with a ghost." She shrugged, taking a deep breath. "Mentally AWOL, Looney Toons, just… I'm crazy."


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

Chapter Twenty-Four:

Nineteenth Encounter: Ties that Bind

"These last few years… have they been good to you, Mysteri?"  
>By now Erik, Patti, and I were all casually sitting on the stage. She was still somewhat shocked, since she was so quiet (for ONCE) but other than that, I think she was okay. I was sitting between her and Erik, slightly leaning on Erik's shoulder. I realized that in our dreams we had always been touching somehow when we talked, maybe his arm would be against mine, or our hands would be together, or we would be leaning on each others arm, side, shoulder… why we did that I'm not sure. But on that stage floor, seeing Erik again, I felt that pull to be near him, and be as close to him as possible without it being too obvious.<p>

I looked at Erik to answer his question, and gave a small smile.

"It's been hard for me." I confessed, "But it's been wonderful too. I've loved other people, my voice has gotten better than I thought it could ever be, and I've done a lot of cool things. Growood, the school I'm going to now, is great. It's given me a lot of opportunities to perform, and grow up. I've had to live in a dorm, and learn to take care of myself. It's been an interesting process, that's for sure."  
>"You have become a young woman." He said, "I can see that. Twenty-one years old, and so full of experiences and knowledge. Three and a half years has changed you."<p>

"I hope for the better."

He nodded. "Oh yes, it made you stronger. You had to cope by yourself. Relying on you is never a bad thing to learn."

I sighed. "When you left, I had to learn."

"It was necessary. I cared for you too much to have you rely solely on me."

"I get that now, Erik. And it hurt, but I get it now."

"It wasn't healthy. I didn't want you to be a repeat of my last mistake."  
>"Your last mistake?"<p>

He took a deep breath. "You know of Christine. You know of my past."

"I understand. She needed you too much. And when Raoul…"  
>"No." He interrupted, "Mysteri, I thought someone told you this part of my story. I thought you knew everything."<p>

"I do now! I know you kidnapped her and that Raoul had to get her back. I know what happened…"

"She didn't come to rely too much on me. I became obsessed with her. I drove her nearly mad, and she did destroy me in the end. I did not want you to endure a fate like that, either me driving you mad, or being destroyed." He took a deep breath. "I am not sinless in any of this. I have killed many people. All of them were in self-defense though, during my time in Persia… in that land it is either kill or be killed if you want to escape with your riches and life. But no, there are only two who I could've let go, here in Paris. The two men I killed here were trying to track me down, or had seen me. Their names were Joseph Bouquet and Philippe DeChangy. Joseph saw me on the catwalk, and Philippe was in my underground lair. I killed them for the sake of my secret existence. To most I was only a ghost, and rumored shadow. No one was certain that an Opera Ghost really did exist, and I was living in the catacombs to hide. I was quite used to living how I did, and I wasn't ready to give it up. All I wanted was peace… and love from Christine. I was a fool for wanting such things."

"For wanting what things? Affection and happiness?" I asked, "I don't think wanting love and to live happy are unreasonable."  
>"Now, probably not. Perhaps nowadays I could have had a somewhat normal life, and the opportunity to be a great composer. But back in my time, and you have to realize this, that opportunity wasn't my right as a human being. From the moment I came into this world, I was punished for simply existing."<p>

"What's your secret?" Patti questioned, finally speaking. "Erik, what is so terrible that you had to travel behind a mask for many years, and then come to this opera to live alone? Why did everyone fear you so much?"

He looked down. "What lies behind this mask is a horror beyond anything you two can dream of." He whispered, "I'm sure Mysteri has told you what she almost saw underneath my mask years ago. I'm quite aware that she has told you everything about me. So you must believe me when I say that my face is that of a corpse's."

"This sounds like something from an old fashioned horror story." Patti said, "Erik, your face can't be that bad…"

"It is. My face is terribly disfigured. Even my own mother never kissed me." He said, his tone hard, "My father sold me to traveling gypsies so they could put my face on display. I was the Devil's Child. The only thing that seemed to make up for my disfigurement was my voice and mind." From here he became bitter, and he spat his words at my friend. "Do you want to hear about how the Sultana of Persia sent my one friend in that life, the Daroga, to track me down after I fled the gypsy camp? Do you want to know how she paid me like royalty to see my face, and then devise traps to kill her enemies? Do you want to learn how my education to kill began there? Tell me Mademoiselle, do you want to know the nightmare of my life!"

"Erik, stop." I said, turning him to face me, "She isn't saying all this out of some morbid curiosity. She's trying to understand you; _I'm_ trying to understand you. What happened in your life was wrong and terrible, and I get that you had to kill to survive. Maybe that isn't right, but it was necessary. As for the two people you could've let go, Philippe and Joseph, I don't know if you were right or not. I wasn't there, and I can see you feel guilty about all that, so I'm not even going to try to put myself in your position and figure out if that was moral. I don't know who you were then. What I do know is who you are now. I know you visited a young girl in her dreams, and made all her wishes come true. I know you taught her beautiful music, and was her support system. I know you are a genius, a dark genius maybe, but a genius nonetheless. I know whenever I'm with you, I feel at peace and so damn happy, I could combust. So maybe your past life was terrible, but that doesn't matter now. It's not about what you did. It's about what you triumphed over."

Erik didn't say a word, and I reached out to touch his mask, pretending it was his face for a moment. He flinched when my hand rested against the cold surface, and he said timidly, "No! Please…"  
>"I won't take it off." I reassured. "I won't." My fingers ran across the contours of it, trying to map it with my senses. "Erik," I said, "there's one more thing I need to ask."<br>"Yes?"

"How did you die?"

He shrugged. "Of a broken heart. And maybe my lifelong addiction to morphine and opium had something to do with it." He laughed bitterly, "After Christine left I had no other reason to live. My health hadn't been the best at that time anyway. I knew the end was near. I asked the Daroga to come and destroy my music, and the underground lair. He did after I met my end. But, I couldn't leave the Opera House. I enjoyed peace and power here and I guess I didn't want to give that up. I stayed here, and watched as my body was buried deep in the Earth of the catacombs. I told the Daroga to make sure I was never found, so they wouldn't put me on display anywhere. I had all ready been mocked in life. I didn't want to be mocked in death."

"I'm sorry." I said, "That you would have to worry about that. No one should have to worry about being caged after they die."

He carefully pushed my fingers away from his mask, and then cupped my face in his hands. "You brought me back from the edge of darkness. I sensed your musical ability and you're yearning to learn. So I sought out your mind those years ago, and my energy guided me to yours."

"God, you two are meant to be." Patti said, "I mean, really now. You two found each other through dreams, and out of millions of people, you guys connected when she was only six."

"Five." I corrected.

"Whatever." She sighed, "Just kiss and admit you love each other. Get it done with all ready."  
>"It's not that simple." He said, "I don't make the choice. She does." He looked over at me. "A spirit cannot love the living, unless the living ask for it. It's one of those unwritten rules in being a ghost. When I first kissed you, Mysteri, why do you think I had to ask you? If I don't have your permission, when I try to do anything romantic, a shock runs through my body. It's a barrier, to protect the living. Some ghosts, the evil ones mind you, simply wish to take what they want. That electricity keeps them from doing so. It's very painful, about one hundred times more powerful than what you would call a shock collar. The decision on how close you want me is yours now."<br>"And what if I make this choice?" I asked, "What happens?"  
>"I can't tell you now." He answered, "For your teacher is coming back to get you. I can sense them nearing. I have to go!"<p>

He stood up quickly, but before he could do anything, I stood too and grabbed his arm. "Erik!"  
>"I have to go, dear. What is it?"<br>"I want to see you again."  
>"You'll see me soon, don't worry. Bye, Mysteri." He gave me a quick hug, and then disappeared off stage. As in… he literally vanished, like a spirit.<p>

I looked over at Patti, who had turned pale, and I gave a small smile.

"Patti," I began, "are you okay? It looks like you've seen a ghost."  
>She glared at me. "Come on." She said, "Let's sit down. I think I need a moment to think."<br>She shook her head as we made our way back to the audience, and sighed, "God, Mysteri, you have the weirdest humor, you know that?"


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

Chapter Twenty-Five:

Key to the World

As soon as we were sitting comfortably in the audience, Patti and I hear the voices of the college group from the wings of the theater. Moments later they appeared on stage, walking over toward the audience. Dr. Larson and Jacque were leading them.

"How are you feeling, Mysteri?" She asked, as Patti and I stood up to join them.

"I'm feeling fine." I said, "I just needed to sit down, that's all. But I'm okay."  
>"You probably need some food." She observed, looking me over, "You barely ate anything at breakfast today. I saw you pick at your plate from my table. And it's almost one now, so lunch is in order anyway."<p>

"Yes Dr. Larson." I said, "During our free time, I'll grab something to eat."

"Good girl."

"Actually, Mademoiselle," Jacque said, "May I speak to you for a moment? I want to ask you about your accident on stage today." He then addressed Dr. Larson. "Linda, why don't you show the students the lobby again? I believe we have our poster for next season's show, _Carmen_, up."

"They should probably see that." She agreed. By the admiring look in her eye, I could tell that if he had said she should show everyone hay that they feed the horses, she probably would've done that too.

As soon as they left and it was just Jacque and me on stage, he moved close to me, and lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Mademoiselle, I need to know if you can meet me in the _Beaubourg_ neighborhood, at the _Le Amour Café_. There is something I need to speak to you about."

"What is it?" I asked nervously, "Why do you need to see me?"

"This has to do with Erik."

I let out a gasp before I could stop myself. "How do you know about Erik?"

"I'll explain that later." He said, "But he needs me to give you something. Can you meet me there in an hour? Grab a taxi, and tell the driver you need to go to _Le Amour Cafe_. I'll have a table waiting. I know you don't know me well, but you must trust me." 

I nodded. "Okay. My friend Patti also knows about Erik. May I bring her with me?"  
>"If she can keep a secret, yes. Now, go out into the lobby, and with your group. I'll see you in an hour."<p>

"Good. I'll see you then. _Bonjour_."

"_Bonjour_."

Without saying another word we parted ways, and I quickly flew back to the lobby, to find Patti and tell her about the meeting.

XXXXXXX

"How could he know about Erik?" Patti asked quietly as we rode in the taxi.

We had made it out of the opera, and Dr. Larson had released us to do whatever we pleased. So she and I had grabbed a cab, and hopped into it as fast as we could. I'm sure the beauty scenery of Paris was passing by our windows at that time, but I only focused on Patti and I's conversation.

"I don't know how he could know." I admitted, "But he knows something, and that means we need to talk to him. He probably has important information."

"What could he know though?"

I shrugged. "I don't have a clue."

Moments later the cab stopped in front of a small café, painted brown with a fenced in patio that held black, circular iron tables with white table clothes. I could see Jacque sitting in one, near the gated entrance.

We quickly paid the cab the euros he asked for, and then hurried toward the café. Once inside the patio we walked up to Jacque, and sat down next to him.

"Hi Jacque." I said.

He nodded to both of us, and then motioned toward a plate of small sandwiches in the center of the table. "I know you both are probably hungry, so I ordered for us." He said, "The waitress will probably bring our espresso out soon. If there is something here you don't like, let me know, and I'll get something else."  
>"Jacque, you don't have to do this." I said, "I can pay."<br>"Mademoiselle, I own this café along with my brother. It really isn't a problem."  
>Patti and I smiled at him. "Well, that's cool. I used to pretend I owned a café when I was younger. It was a dream of mine for a while." I lifted the small sandwich, and bit into it slowly. "This is very good. Thank you."<br>"Yes, thank you." Patti echoed.

"It was the least I could do, knowing that you came out here to talk with a stranger. Now… about Erik."  
>I sat up. "Yes. How do you know about him?"<br>"Do you know about Joseph Bouquet?"

"Yes." I stated. "He was killed by Erik."  
>"Ah, so Erik told you."<br>Patti and I glanced at each other in shock, and then back at him. "How did you…"  
>"What?" He laughed, "Do you think you're the only one Erik talks to? No… you are not the only one. You have to understand this, both of you. Joseph Bouquet was my great-great-great grandfather. My full name is Jacque Lois Bouquet."<p>

"Oh my God." I breathed, my hand covering my mouth. "I had no clue."  
>"The position that I have in the theater has been handed down throughout the generations." He continued. "And I know of Erik has done. He has told me. Erik's one contact to the outside world has been the Bouquet men who have worked in the theater. We know of Erik's sins, and Joseph's sins. Joseph used to beat his wife and child. When Erik killed him, my family was thankful. I know Erik holds guilt from that time, considering that he left money in his will for my family, giving us a small fortune. It is what helped open up this café decades ago. But the Bouquet men who worked in the theater, and the women who worked in the café, started having dreams about him. And then, they started seeing him in the theater. In an odd way, he has become our guardian. He has shown himself to warn us about troubling times, or to make sure we are doing well. In the theater, he has sometimes been my companion after hours while I work. He no longer frightens me, or any of my family. And he finally told me about you days ago."<p>

"What did he say?" I asked.

Jacque reached into his jean pocket, and held up a small silver skeleton key on a chain. "This is a skeleton key to all the doors in the theater." He said, "Erik wants you to have this, so you may see him when you like. I'm not surprised he could do this. He was the lover of trap doors, after all." I reached forward and took the key and chain, placing it around my neck as I did so. "You will be more connected to him, now." Jacque said, "Now… I must tell you something about that key. And don't be frightened, please?"  
>"What would scare me about this key?" I said, "It's just a key."<br>"It was a key that was on him when he died."  
>I felt the color drain from my face. "Okay, that is quite alarming."<p>

"That is a part of him though, Mademoiselle. Take care of it."

I nodded, placing my hand over the peculiar pendant. "I will."  
>"Good. Now, young woman…" He sat back, and finally relaxed. "Tell me about your dreams with Erik, and I'll tell you about mine."<br>I smiled. "I'd love to. It's nice to know I'm not the only one in the world who has been through this with him."  
>"You're only one out of generations of Bouquets." He reassured, "Remember, dear girl, you are never alone as you think you are. Ever."<p> 


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

_**Warning: There are some adult things I discuss in this chapter. NO, I'm not vulgar, and this isn't done in a crude way. I keep it classy. But I'm aware that I might have younger readers, so you've been warned. If you have a feeling you might be one of these younger readers, then don't go any further. Love ya lots. **_

Chapter Twenty-Six:  
>Twentieth Encounter: Learning to Breathe<p>

"I feel like I've been hit with a ton of bricks."

It was later that night, after our college group had dined on the best of Paris cuisine. It was late, almost ten, and Patti and I were walking back to our hotel. We had just visited the Eiffel Tower, and since we were both exhausted, we decided to spend the rest of our time out walking back to our lodgings.

"Oh, so you just feel that now?" She asked, turning to me.

I shrugged, and gazed forward on the sidewalk, watching as the people walked in and out of clubs, cafes, and stores, enjoying the nightlife.

"It's odd to have someone you care for so deeply, suddenly return to you when you think they're gone forever." I said, "It's been weird for me. I've missed Erik so much, and now he's here in Paris. It's remarkable and scary."

"What's scary about it?"

"I'm… I'm so attracted to him, Patti." I confessed. "I'm even more attracted to him now than I was years ago. He has this power over me. I can't describe it. My soul literally pulls toward him." I clutched the pendant around my neck and sighed. "I don't want to need him like I used to. I don't want to need anyone like that."  
>We made it back to the hotel by ten twenty, and I took a quick shower before going lying down for bed. I heard Dr. Larson knock on our door, and ask if we were inside. Patti said yes, and then there was silence. I guessed at that point, she was taping it up, knowing that if the tape were broken, we would have had to sneak out in the middle of the night.<p>

Patti said goodnight to me, and shut off the light. I stayed awake though, unable to sleep. Thoughts of Erik kept me awake. How did I feel about him being back in my life? Would he leave me again? What would happen when this trip to Paris ended?

And then, I heard his voice.

"Mysteri."  
>It was a quiet echo in my head, like it had been years ago, when he first called upon me. Soon darkness overcame me, and I relaxed in a tired heap. I didn't fight it. Even though it had been a while, I knew where I was going.<p>

I felt it then, the grass below my back, and the sunshine on my face. I opened my eyes, and found myself in the meadow. Nothing had changed since my last visit… except the dress I wore. It was a deep purple, made of velvet, with sleeves that hung off my shoulders, a tight bodice, and a full skirt. My hair was pulled back out of my face, and those familiar black boots were on me.

"Hello beautiful." Erik greeted.  
>I turned toward my right side, and saw him leaning against the tree above me. He was looking the exact same as he did in the opera that day, and he kneeled down at my side.<p>

"Jacque gave you my key." He said.

I nodded. "He did. I can probably come see you tomorrow."  
>"No. Come in four days time. You need to go out and enjoy Paris. I want you to walk where I walked, and see where I spent most of my life. You'll be amazed, darling, at what you see."<br>I sighed dramatically. "But Erik, I want to see you again."

He chuckled, reaching out to touch my face. "I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Well, I guess you are."

At that moment he pulled me up to his chest, his arms tight around my waist, and sighed. "I forgot how you felt, until I held you today. It had been so long."  
>"Do I feel any different?" I asked.<p>

"A bit." He confessed, "You feel more… more like a woman."

"Do I now?"  
>"Oh yes." At that moment his eyes glazed over, and he looked at me seriously. "I feel for you too much, Mysteri."<p>

"Erik," I began, "I need to ask you something."  
>"What would that be?"<p>

"I need to know what would happen if I were to say I loved you."

"Excuse me?"

"You said earlier that I had to make a choice about our relationship. And I've made it. I need to know what would happen if I said I loved you."  
>He looked down in disbelief. "It… it would mean that we'd be connected in some way, forever. That our souls would be bound through out time, and that I could kiss you and hold you without asking your permission…"<p>

"Erik. Look at me." I stated.

He did so, and I smiled at him, no longer afraid. I knew what decision I had to make. "Erik, I love you. I love you because you're one of my best friends, and you know me completely. Three and a half years separated us, and yet, we could still feel each other at that time. We did what we had to so we could survive, and even when we tried to go without each other, fate brought us here. I know your past and I know this will be difficult, but I love you. I've loved you in different ways, since I was five, but all I know is that through out time, no matter what type of love it was, I felt it."

He gazed at me in shock, and said, "Mysteri, I don't know what to say. I've never had this happen to me before, so I can't think of any words to fit this moment. This is remarkable to me, a miracle. I just…"  
>"Erik," I interrupted, "someone wise once taught me, that when were weren't any words… just sing."<p>

"Then this is my song." He whispered.

And then he leaned in to kiss me.

It was the most beautiful melody I had ever heard in my life.

Our hearts pounded out the music, while his lips harmonized with mine, and our tongues kept time. His hands around my waist followed the music, roaming over my waist during a crescendo, and then reaching for my fingers when all went silent. I don't know how long we kissed. All I know is that I ended up with my back against the ground and him above me, holding me close as though the barriers between our skin would disappear. It was then he quickly sat up.

"My God, what am I doing?" He asked, appalled. "I wanted to kiss you, not maul you!"

"I was actually enjoying the mauling, thank you very much." I teased.

He smiled lightly, and lifted my hand to kiss it. "Darling, this isn't how I planned on… _this_ happening. I don't want to capture you yet. I understand that you have probably been with others, but I…"  
>"Erik, I've never slept with anyone." I said, "Let's just call it like it is."<br>"Yes, darling. But of course, if you have had someone, please understand I'm not upset at you. You're beautiful and I…" It was then what I said registered, and he looked at me quizzically. "Did you just say you haven't…?"  
>"I've never slept with anyone." I repeated. "Ever."<p>

"Mysteri, I left so you could love someone."  
>"Funny. That never happened."<p>

"So, you haven't…"  
>"I'm a virgin. Erik, were you ever with anyone?"<p>

He shook his head. "No."  
>"Oh, then we're a good pair. But Erik, I don't think I want to do this yet."<p>

"No Mysteri, not yet." He agreed, "It's too soon right now. We should just get used to both of us as… us."

I nodded. "I feel the same way. Erik, I love you."

He smiled. "I love you more."  
>"Do not."<br>"I believe I do. I loved you over a century of time." He kissed the tip of my nose. "And if that isn't love… I don't know what is."


End file.
